Mr Right
by Desired Destiny
Summary: This is a free for all...me and a friend were bored and wanted something to fantasise about so this is a 'love fic' with Wentworth Miller, Amaury Nolasco, Dave Batista, John Cena, Robert Kazinsky and Freddie Ljungberg. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Mr Right

**Rating:** N/A

**Content:** Love, Hate, Mild Sex and Deception

**Distribution:** Please Ask First

**Characters:** _(Fictional)_ Kaya Miller, Natalia Piccoli, Hannah Lewis _(Non Fictional)_ Wentworth Miller, Amaury Nolasco, Dave Batista, John Cena, Robert Kazinsky and Freddie Ljungberg. Also some minor parts from others.

**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own

**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex

_**Hey Kaya**_

_**How are things?? Just emailing you to update you on 'Nat World'. Remember Derek the guy I was dating? Well it turns out he's like every other man in the world a complete jackass. I don't know why I bother with men…well I do but I could get as much pleasure elsewhere without the heartbreak. Yes I said heartbreak I can't believe I actually fell for the guy but I did. Ok so here's what happened.**__  
_  
**/Reminiscent Scene\\**

"_Nat it's your fault things turned out this way" said a dark haired man collecting clothes off the floor as they came flying at him._

"_My fault?" said a blonde emerging from the bedroom "How? How in the hell is this my fault? I did nothing wrong I'm the innocent party in all of this"_

"_Not exactly innocent"_

"_Blindly innocent do you think I'd have gone near you if I'd known about her?"_

"_Did you ever think that we got together because that's how fate planned it?"_

"_Fate? You think that us meeting, hooking up and dating for the past two months is fate?"_

"_I've never been happier"_

"_You're unbelievable!! You're married how is you cheating on your wife fate?"_

"_I didn't cheat on her we were separated when you and I got together. You're the one who isn't fighting for us"_

"_Do you seriously think that I am going to sit here and beg you to choose me? You really honestly think I am going to hand over my last speck of dignity to you like that?"_

"_I left my wife I was moving on"_

"_No you didn't. You never left her you ran away from an awkward situation and you decided the only way to make yourself feel better is to make her feel as bad as you did when you found her in bed with him. I was just the other woman the problem is you didn't count on falling for me. Now you're in a situation where you don't know who to choose. Your wife who you committed yourself to for life or a one night stand you developed feelings for"_

"_You were never a one night stand"_

"_And you're never going to leave your wife so just stop pretending there's a possibility because it's not me you're hurting its her. Just leave…and don't try and call me or contact me in anyway because I will never be the other woman Derek"_

_Derek collected the rest of his things and walked to the door to leave he opened the door and looked back over at Nat._

"_I'm sorry" he said hanging his head and leaving closing the door behind him._

**/Back to Email\\**

_**Rough hah? The worst part is I miss him and I don't just mean the sex I mean him. I liked having someone and I liked knowing that he was there. It was nice! Some good news…I am kicking ass in school and I am so ready for this internship to begin. I can't wait for a descent wage I am so sick of living week to week on the money I earn at the bar if it wasn't for the tips I wouldn't be able to afford anything. Anyway Kaya I'm guna get going because I am so tired I am walking around like a zombie if I go now I can get at least three hours before I have to wake up and fight over the bathroom to get ready. Don't be a stranger it seems like I haven't heard from you in ages.**_

_**Hope everything's okay.**_

_**Nat**_

_**xxx**_

IN LONDON, ENGLAND

A brunette walked into the kitchen with earphones in playing with her mp3 player as an attractive skinhead spoke to her.

"So the party is tonight so if you go out and buy a dress something sophisticated because this isn't a club we're going to" he said looking over at the brunette who was sat with her eyes closed bopping her head to the music. The man walked over to her and took her face in his hands startling her slightly he kissed her tenderly on the lips and smiled. She took out her earphones and smiled at him.

"What was that for?" she asked

"Kaya you're annoying but I love you" he said kissing her quickly on the lips and walking over to the kitchen counter and picking up his sports bag.

"Buy a dress" he said walking away

"Whoa Freddie!!" she called chasing him to the front door "A dress for what?"

"The party tonight I just spent five minutes telling you but you had the earphones in. Sophisticated ok? Sophisticated"

"So boob tube and mini skirt?" she asked sarcastically

"Perfect" he replied jokingly before kissing her once again and leaving in a hurry.

Kaya made her way upstairs to get ready.

**A While Later…**

Kaya emerged from upstairs walking down the stairs towel drying her hair. She walked into the living room and saw Freddie's laptop turned on and sat on the coffee table. Kaya decided this was a perfect opportunity to check her email. She sat down and typed in her details and smiled as she saw an email from Nat she immediately opened it and read it. Moments later she sighed.

"Oh Nat" she said sympathetically

Kaya hit the reply button and looked at the blank screen like she had a few times before. She wanted to reply to Nat she wanted to talk to her best friend about that was happening in her life but she was too proud to admit that her 'perfect life' was no longer perfect. Kaya stood up and went to the kitchen for some breakfast she returned with a plate of toast and sat down at the computer again. She stared at the computer and clenched her fists getting ready to begin typing. She began to type.

_**Hi Nat**_

_**I know it's been forever since I replied to you but you know how things are busy busy busy. The truth is I've wanted to email you for a while because I needed to talk to someone about things and you're my best friend who else would I talk to about this stuff? Well things aren't so great; Freddie's never here and when he is, he isn't he's either got friends over or we're going to parties I never have alone time with him anymore and well…I'm lonely.**_

Kaya looked at the words on the screen and quickly deleted them hoping by deleting the words it would make her feel better but it didn't. Kaya closed down the computer and walked out of the room. She collected her coat and walked out of the house.

**A While Later**

Kaya walked out of a fitting room wearing a long mauve dress she walked over to a mirror and a shop assistant approached her.

"That really suits you"

"You think?" said Kaya looking at her reflection in the mirror wondering how many more dresses she'd have to buy and only wear once for Freddie.

"It is an excellent dress very sophisticated" added the shop assistant

"Sophisticated yeah that's what I'm looking for" said Kaya walking back into the fitting room

**LATER AT THE HOUSE**

Kaya walked into the house and hung the dress on the door and walked into the living room where she heard music. She walked in with a smile ready to see Freddie and was not surprised to find him with a bunch of his friends. Freddie noticed Kaya and walked over to her and kissed her romantically.

"Hey babe did you get a dress?" he asked

"Yeah it's sophisticated"

"Great can't wait to see it" he said circling her waist

"Freddie let go" Freddie let go and looked at Kaya wondering what he'd done wrong Kaya looked into his eyes and quickly thought of a way to save herself "I have to go and start getting ready"

"Ok"

"Don't be long ok?" said Kaya

"I won't I promise" said Freddie kissing Kaya and returning to his friends.

Kaya watched Freddie with his friends wondering to herself why he wasn't spending this much time with her. Kaya turned and made her way upstairs where she stayed out of the way of the boys club.

**LATER**

Kaya was stood checking herself in the mirror when Freddie walked downstairs putting on his suit jacket. He walked up behind Kaya looking at his reflection in the mirror as he adjusted his collar Kaya smiled at his reflection he was such a beautiful man and the bad stuff aside she really did love Freddie. She turned around and smiled at Freddie who was now buttoning up the top buttons on his shirt.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Freddie with a sly smile

"Just admiring how incredibly gorgeous you are" she said taking hold of his tie and pulling him closer. She began to tie his matching mauve tie for him and Freddie looked down at Kaya his hands rested on her hips.

"You're pretty gorgeous yourself" he said gliding his hand over her ass

Kaya finished tying Freddie's tie for him and pulled on the tie bringing him into her. She kissed him passionately as Freddie circled her waist pulling her close to him. Kaya's grip on the tie loosened and she slowly moved her hands down his abdomen and to his fly she started to unzip his trousers and Freddie grabbed her hands and ended the kiss. He held her hands gently.

"We don't have time for that" he said letting go of her hands and zipping himself up he checked himself in the mirror before walking towards the door.

Kaya looked at Freddie and sighed thinking how often they didn't have time for that. Kaya checked her make up in the mirror picked up her bag and walked out of the house followed by Freddie.

**AT THE PARTY**

The night was progressing and a short time after arriving Freddie had moved to one side of the room leaving Kaya at the other. Never one to feel comfortable among the other WAGs she stood alone observing the room.

"Hi" came a voice from behind her

Kaya turned around to see a tall, auburn haired man smiling at her. His looks were astonishing as his gleaming smile brightened up the moment.

"Hi" replied Kaya

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing standing all alone?"

"Keeping my distance from the leeches"

"Me too" he smirked "Rob…" he said extending his hand

"Kaya nice to meet you"

"Let me get you a drink?"

"Archers and lemonade, thanks"

"You've got it"

**Later in the Night**

Kaya and Rob had found themselves a couple of seats in the hectic party and were sat talking to each other about everything and nothing.

"So if all these people are leeches why are you here?" asked Rob

"I'm here with my boyfriend"

"Boyfriend?" asked Rob a little taken aback

"I probably should have told you that hah?" she said with a smile

"Would have been good to know. I don't want to make him angry"

"Are you kidding he probably hasn't even noticed we're together"

"Doesn't sound like a very good boyfriend if you were my girl I wouldn't let you out of my sight"

Kaya smiled "That's sweet"

"So you don't like anybody here and your boyfriend seems like a jerk, I still don't understand why you're here?"

"Never mind why I'm here what are you doing here?" she asked trying quickly to change the subject

"I was invited"

"By who?" she asked wondering who was his date

"I'm an actor"

"Get out?" asked Kaya

"Seriously and what about you? Besides being this jerks girlfriend what are you? A model?"

Kaya laughed "So not a model!"

"You look like model material to me" he said with a charming smile

"You wouldn't be hitting on me would you Rob?"

"I might be"

"That's terrible of you considering my boyfriends here tonight"

"Can't hurt to try though" he said with a cheeky smile "So if you're not a model then what?"

"A bartender"

"Serious?"

Kaya nodded her head "I work over at Savannah"

"That's a hot club I go there sometimes, I've never seen you though"

"Nah you've just never noticed"

"No I would have noticed you" Kaya and Rob looked at each other when suddenly Freddie approached the table putting his arm around Kaya's waist. Kaya looked over her shoulder at him.

"Hi" she said smiling at Freddie who leaned in and kissed Kaya hard on the lips letting Rob know who she belonged to. They parted from their kiss and Kaya smiled at Freddie.

"Hi" said Freddie looking at Rob waiting for an introduction

"Freddie this is Rob, he's an actor. Rob this is Freddie…"

"Ljungberg...Yeah I know who he is I'm a huge fan" he said extending his hand.

Freddie shook his hand and quickly let go and helped Kaya off the stool.

"There's someone I want you to meet" he said taking her hand

"Ok well it was nice meeting you Rob"

"And you Kaya"

Freddie and Kaya walked away Rob watching them all the way.

**LATER AT HOME**

Freddie walked inside and threw his keys into the dish on the table Kaya followed him in closing the door behind her. Freddie took off his jacket hung it up in the coat cupboard and walked into the living room not saying a word to Kaya. Kaya put down her bag and sighed knowing nothing good was going to come of the silence. She walked into the living room where Freddie was pouring himself a drink he turned around to see Kaya stood in the doorway he loosened his tie and undid his top buttons and downed the contents of the drink and put the glass on the table.

"Should I know what I've done to deserve this silent treatment?" asked Kaya

"You made me look a complete idiot in there" said Freddie looking back at Kaya

"You made me feel like a trophy date. You walked in there held my hand for five minutes and then left me. I was stood in the corner like a fool Rob came over and started talking to me he was the only one who spoke to me all night"

"You should have tried harder to mingle with people"

"And by mingle you mean, looking down my nose, giggling and sticking out my chest with the other WAGs?"

"You're unbelievable every time we go to one of these parties you complain but you knew exactly who I was when we first started dating"

"I'm not dating Freddie Ljungberg the Arsenal midfielder. I'm dating Freddie Ljungberg the sweet, caring and loving guy I first met in the club that night. I didn't care that you were a footballer I never have and now you're cursing for not being shallow and not wanting to use you to get into the spotlight?"

"If you don't want to be there why do you go?"

"To support you! The idiot that I am I keep telling myself that next time will be different but it never is. You can't tear us apart on the carpet in front of the press with all the cameras then as soon as the publicities over you leave me. I did nothing wrong tonight I was sat having a great time and conversation with a sweet guy who looked over at me long enough to notice that I was miserable something that my boyfriend should have been doing not a complete stranger"

"Did I ever tell you I didn't want you with me?" said Freddie walking towards Kaya "No I didn't I never told you to stand in the corner and be a good girl. I gave you the option you could have sat down and mingled, you could have sat at the bar and got blitzed, you could have held my hand all night. I never told you that you couldn't so instead of blaming me for socialising at a party and possibly thinking that you would be bored out of your mind talking to a load of guys about a sport you don't particularly care about try putting the blame where it belongs on the girl who never wanted to be there in the first place" Freddie walked passed Kaya and made his way upstairs to bed.

Kaya sighed and wondered to herself if Freddie was right she wasn't thrilled to have gone to the party in the first place maybe it was her who was being the jerk. She walked over and poured herself a drink and sat down on the sofa with it she looked down at the laptop that was still there from that morning and decided this was the time to talk to her best friend. She turned on the computer and waited patiently for it to load drinking her drink whilst waiting. She typed in her details and opened a new email.

_**Hey Nat**_

_**I'm sorry I haven't emailed sooner but honestly I've not wanted to talk about things with anyone. I've just let things build up inside and now I feel like screaming. I tried emailing you earlier today and I deleted it because I didn't want you to know how incredibly miserable I am. I keep emailing you telling you how wonderful my life is over here and you're probably getting sick of reading about it but if I'm completely honest the last few emails you got were complete lies. Things aren't great, Freddie isn't great…I don't know what to do. It's been going on for a long time now but I just thought things would get better which they haven't and tonight just topped everything off. If I'm lucky I see Freddie for about 5 hours a week, before he leaves for work and when he comes back in. If he is around for a long period of time like he just recently got over an injury the house was always full of people who I don't know because he's never introduced me to them. We never spend anytime together anymore even the sex is scarce these days. When we first met we were inseparable, I used to watch him practice through the day, he'd come to the club at night then we'd come back to his and keep each other awake all night…now…it's just hard because even though things are bad I don't love him any less. Tonight we went to a party and as soon as we got inside he fled over to his people and I was left behind I don't know whether he did it intentionally or not but at the time it felt like it…like he'd dressed me up as his perfect little prize and then dropped me once the spotlight had gone. Then this guy named Rob came over and started talking to me and it was fun just talking to someone, anyone…and I have to admit I liked the attention and I was ridiculously happy when he flirted with me I mean nothing will ever come of it like I said I love Freddie but it was just nice to feel special. Freddie came over branded me as his property and pulled me away dragged me around the party with him for the rest of the night then we left the party and he was completely cold with me the silent treatment and cold stares. Then I asked what I'd done wrong and he said I'm made him look like an idiot me the girl he ditched and left standing in a corner made him look foolish. I told him it was innocent and we were just talking but then we started fighting about things and now he's in bed and I'm here typing up my woes. Sometimes Nat I wish I'd just carried on and come home. **_

_**I hope things get easier for you after Derek and I know you're guna kick ass on the internship.**_

_**Say hey to everybody for me!**_

_**Kaya  
xoxo**_

**IN CHICAGO, IL**

"Nat have you used my straighteners?" asked a blonde crouched down in the bathroom looking in the cupboard.

Nat walked in brushing her teeth she spat and rinsed the sink and looked at her friend Hannah whilst wiping her mouth.

"You mean the ones hung on the towel hook above you?" Hannah looked up and smiled "No I haven't"

Nat walked out of the bathroom and back into her bedroom she searched in her closet for something to wear pulling out her choice and laying it on the bed. She then got herself a bra and panties and disrobed. She got dressed wearing jeans and a vest top she walked over to her mirror and threw her hair up in a clip and pulled a belt off of her mirror and began to loop it as she walked out of the bedroom.

"So what are you plans today Hannah?"

"I'm going shopping all day then I'm on lates. You?"

"Working all day. How did you get the day off?"

"I'm charming" she said with a devilish smile "You look wiped" said Hannah never one to soften her words

"Thanks"

"No seriously"

"This is what hard work does to you Hannah if you weren't sleeping with the boss you'd know that"

"Don't hate me because I'm conniving" she said with a smile "I'll talk to Leo about getting you some time off"

"Don't bother I can't afford to have a day off I need the money"

"Ok well at least drink a gallon of coffee"

Nat picked up her heavy bag and looked over at Hannah and smiled

"That's my plan" she said before walking out of the apartment.

**A Little While Later**

Nat walked into work with a **Caramel Macchiato in hand she walked upstairs to the main bar area and saw Leo standing behind the bar.**

**"It's about time you turned up" said Leo. **

**Nat ignored him and walked behind the bar putting her bag in the employee coat closet.**

**"When you've finished on your break you can clean up" said Leo throwing the towel at her. **

**Nat never answered back to Leo because if she was to say one word out of line he would fire her immediately Nat was an excellent employee never asked for a day off even though she needed one, never complained about the ridiculous hours she had to work, always arrived on time and was pleasant to everyone who came into the club even when they tested her patience but for some reason Leo had chosen to hate her and she was fine with that because she didn't like him either. Nat took a sip of her drink and looked around at the mess and sighed. She then began to clean up the mess from the night before.**

**LATER AT THE BAR**

**Hannah arrived at the bar an hour late for work carrying handfuls of shopping bags she looked over at Nat and smiled and then over at Leo and blew a kiss. Nat was rushed off her feet when Leo walked over to Hannah and kissed her tenderly before telling to go to sit down and rest her feet. Nat shook her head and continued to serve the customers.**

**"Hey when's blondie going to get a break?" shouted a customer**

**"Blondie gets a break every three hours like everyone else" said Leo speaking directly into Nat's ear.**

**"This poor girl deserves a break she hasn't stopped all the time I've been here"**

**"Well she'll have to wait" he said walking away from her and serving customers at the other end of the bar.**

**"Thanks for that but you shouldn't have, it doesn't help. But thanks anyway sweetie" she said handing him his change**

**"Nat can you get me a diet coke please?" asked Hannah**

**Nat retrieved a bottle of coke from the fridge and threw it to Hannah who just barely caught it. Nat then continued to serve the rest of the customers waiting.**

**A Little While Later**

**Finally on her break Nat was sat in a corner in a booth with her school books sprawled across the table working hard to make sure she got her internship because she couldn't stand to work in the bar any longer than she had to. She reached out with her head down and felt for the plate of fries she took one and bit it followed by a drink of her water.**

**"Those fries are cold" said a voice**

**Nat looked up and smiled as she saw the tall handsome man in front of her.**

**"Worth! Hi" she said standing up and hugging him. She sat back down and indicated for him to join her. "What are you doing here?"**

**"I came to see you"**

**"You did? Really?"**

**"Yeah I miss not seeing you everyday"**

**"Aww that's sweet"**

**Wentworth looked at the books all over the table and turned one over to see the title of the book. He put the book down and raised his eyebrows.**

**"Do you have to read all of them?" he asked**

**"Pretty much" she said reaching for another fry**

**"They're cold" he said pointing**

**"I know but I'm hungry"**

**"How long do you have left on this break?"**

**Nat took Wentworth's hand and looked at his watch.**

**"About thirty seconds" she said collecting her books up and throwing them in her bag. **

**"Ok well I'll sit at the bar if that's ok?"**

**"You seriously have nothing better to do?" she asked smiling at her friend**

**"Not really I came to see you remember"**

**"Yeah well if you're really that bored come on" she said walking away followed by Wentworth.**

**Nat got Wentworth a beer and he sat and watched Nat work for the next few hours barely getting a word with her the entire time. As the bar closed for the night Nat cleaned up as much as she could knowing if she didn't it would only be there for her the following day. Leo walked back up the stairs and dismissed Nat.**

**"You can leave now but how about you try being on time tomorrow and maybe a little more efficient"**

**Nat looked at Leo and rested her hands on her hips completely exhausted after her day of work. She then walked over to the closet collected her stuff and walked to the other side of the bar.**

**"Come on lets go" said Nat**

**"Is he for real?" asked Wentworth**

**"Sometimes I wonder"**

**Wentworth smiled and walked out the bar with Nat and out into the street. They walked down the street in silence. After a while Wentworth decided to break the silence.**

**"So can I treat you to some hot fries?" he asked looking over at an obviously exhausted Nat.**

**"Hmm? Make it a pizza home delivery and you've got it"**

**"Pizza it is"**

**Nat pulled out her cell phone and called the pizzeria and ordered a pizza to be delivered to the apartment. **

**A Little While Later**

**Wentworth and Nat just arrived back to the apartment in time to see the pizza guy leaving.**

**"Hey that pizza for 6D?" screamed Nat running over to him**

**"Yeah" said the pizza guy**

**Nat took the pizza as Wentworth approached them.**

**"How much do I owe you?" he asked the pizza guy**

**"Fifteen dollars, aren't you the guy from that TV show?"**

**"Yeah I am" said Wentworth handing him the money as he stood with his mouth open in shock**

**"Can I get an autograph?" **

**"Sure" he said looking over at Nat who was waiting at the top of the stoop.**

**Wentworth signed an autograph and thanked the pizza guy before walking up the stoop and inside the building with Nat.**

**AT THE APARTMENT**

**Nat walked into the apartment followed by Wentworth and placed the pizza down on the kitchen counter. She took out two beers from the fridge and handed Wentworth one.**

**"So how are you Worth?" asked Nat pulling out a slice of pizza catching the stringy cheese in her mouth.**

**"I'm good yeah can't complain. And how are you?"**

**"Pretty good…not brilliant"**

**"Why not brilliant?" he asked sincerely wanting to know**

**"Doesn't matter"**

**"Of course it matters. Come on I'm listening"**

**"Ok but remember you asked for it" said Nat before telling Wentworth all about Derek and about Leo and about school…**

**"Wow!" said Wentworth struggling to take all the information in**

**"I told you" laughed Nat**

**"Ok well…Derek is it?" Nat nodded "He didn't deserve you any guy who can treat a woman like that doesn't deserve someone as wonderful as you" Nat smiled "Work and Leo…quit"**

**"It's not that easy. I am literally living hand to mouth without that pay check I'm screwed and it's not long now until I get my internship so I'll just have to stick it out"**

**"At this rate with work and school work you're not going to make it to your internship you're guna end up hospitalised with exhaustion"**

**"I'm fine"**

**"Until it happens…Nat I can loan you some money"**

**"No way! I mean I appreciate the offer but I don't borrow money especially not from a friend"**

**"Nat stop being so proud and just accept a helping hand there's no rush to pay me back"**

**"Worth I really appreciate it and it's tempting but I can't and like you say I'm proud…it's just a few more weeks and its over. I'll be fine and I'll throw a sick day or something he can't fire me for that"**

**"Ok you can throw one tomorrow" Wentworth looked at his watch "Or today"**

**"No I can't"**

**"You're going to. I want to make sure you get a rest and I didn't come here to see you so I could sit in a bar all day long"**

**"I have school tomorrow and I can't miss it"**

**"When?"**

**"Two o'clock till five"**

**"Then I'll let you out of the apartment for those three hours. Come on one day it's not going to hurt"**

**Nat looked at Wentworth and she knew he was right and she needed the rest because he was right she was going to end up suffering from exhaustion.**

**"Fine…one day"**

**"Good girl. So have you heard from my tearaway sister?"**

**"Yeah I got an email from her"**

**"How is she?"**

**Nat didn't want to worry Wentworth with his sister's problems and lied.**

**"She's fine; she's having a great time"**

**"Is she still with that soccer star?"**

**"Freddie yeah"**

**"Seriously my sister stuck with him?"**

**"I think it might be love" she replied with a smile**

**Nat and Wentworth talked until the pizza disappeared then sat down on the sofa until Nat finally fell to sleep against Wentworth. Wentworth pulled the blanket from off the back of the sofa and covered himself and Nat and turned on the TV putting it on quietly as not to wake Nat.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Mr Right

**Rating:** N/A

**Content:** Love, Hate, Mild Sex and Deception

**Distribution:** Please Ask First

**Characters:** _(Fictional)_ Kaya Miller, Natalia Piccoli, Hannah Lewis _(Non Fictional)_ Wentworth Miller, Amaury Nolasco, Dave Batista, John Cena, Robert Kazinsky and Freddie Ljungberg. Also some minor parts from others.

**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own

**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex

**THE NEXT DAY**

The apartment door opened and Hannah walked in to find Nat and Wentworth asleep on the sofa. She deliberately slammed the door to wake the duo, which she did. Nat awoke to find herself nestled against Wentworth asleep on his stomach. She immediately sat up and looked over at Hannah.

"Could you make some more noise?" she asked

Wentworth woke up and stretched as he yawned. Nat made her way into the bathroom and turned on the water she splashed her face with water and looked up into the mirror to see her tired reflection she then decided that maybe a sick day wasn't such a bad idea. Nat walked out of the bathroom to find Wentworth leant against the wall with his arms folded and his eyes closed Nat playfully punched him in the stomach and he smiled and stumbled into the bathroom. Nat walked into the living room to see Hannah sat on the kitchen stool eating a pop tart.

"Are you at work today?" asked Nat

"Nope day off" Nat shook her head in disbelief and walked into the kitchen and got herself a drink of water.

"Well I'm having a sick day so keep your mouth shut to Leo ok?"

"Ok why a sick day?"

"Worth's here and I'm tired Han not all of us get preferential treatment at work. I have to stop before I fall down dead"

"Ok so you have a migraine" smiled Hannah "I'll tell him don't worry"

"Thanks"

Wentworth came out of the bathroom and picked up his coat.

"I'm going to Starbucks does anyone want anything?"

"Mmm a Banana Coconut Frappuccino please" said Hannah

"Still **Caramel Macchiato?" Wentworth asked Nat**

**"Yep"**

**"I'll be back in a bit" he said walking out of the apartment**

**"Again why aren't you two dating?" asked Hannah**

**"Hannah how many times do we have to go over this? Me and Worth are just friends"**

**"I don't travel across the country to see my friends"**

**"And that's why you don't have any" smiled Nat "Kaya is my best friend…Worth is her brother I wouldn't have been in his scope if it wasn't for Kaya. Just turned out that he was a nice guy and we got along…"**

**"Cute, smart, kind and a great sense of humour. Everything every woman in the world is looking for and you're 'friends' with him. You're an idiot!"**

**"You'll never understand it because you think lying on your back Hannah"**

**A Little While Later**

**Wentworth returned with the drinks. Hannah emerged from her bedroom and took her drink off the tray.**

**"Thanks" she said walking out of the apartment**

**Wentworth watched the door slam and smiled at Nat.**

**"Caramel Macchiato for you"**

**"Thank you" said Nat taking the drink**

**"So have you called in sick yet?"**

**"No Hannah's going to go tell him for me…probably better coming from her"**

**"At least you're still getting the day off…so what are you planning to do on your day off?"**

**Nat smiled and took a sip of her drink.**

**LATER**

**After talking Wentworth into it they arrived at the movieplex to see a movie. They bought their tickets and Nat made her way over to the concession stand and ordered some treats for the movie. Loaded up with sickening amounts of food they entered theatre 3 and sat down at the back. **

**"So this is your idea of relaxing?" asked Wentworth**

**"Yeah all I'm going to be doing is watching the screen and eating not very exhausting is it?"**

**"I suppose not but there has to be something else you'd rather do than this?"**

**"Worth you're here the tickets and food are bought we're in our seats the movies going to start any minute…you're not getting out of this so just get comfortable"**

**Wentworth smiled at Nat and took the popcorn off her and sat it in his lap. As the lights went down Wentworth looked over at Nat and stared contently at her until the speakers blared and his attention was directed to the screen. Nat curled up in the theatre chair and reached out for some popcorn.**

**A While Later**

**The movie came to an end and the lights came back on. Nat didn't move an inch and looked over to see Wentworth who was sat slouched down in his chair with the popcorn tub sat on his stomach. Nat dumped the rubbish in the popcorn tub and took it off him.**

**"You cannot possibly be comfortable" laughed Nat**

**Wentworth sat up and rubbed his neck "No I wasn't" he said laughing**

**"Hey your Wentworth Miller…Hey look Wentworth Miller" screamed one of the people in the theatre. The rest of the theatre crowded around Wentworth and Nat begging for autographs. Wentworth the perfect gentleman signed the autographs happily until the crowd thinned out. He then looked over at Nat who watched the last of the crowd leave.**

**"I'm sorry about that" said Wentworth apologetically**

**"Don't worry about it I think it's sweet of you. It has to get annoying though"**

**"Yeah but without them I'm nothing so I can't really complain can I?"**

**"I guess not"**

**"So what's next?" asked Wentworth standing up and taking the popcorn tub out of Nat's hand and helping her up.**

**"I have to go to school. I'm sorry"**

**"No problem while you're at school I'll go back to the hotel and get changed and stuff"**

**"Ok well come on then before I'm late" said Nat walking out of the theatre followed by Wentworth.**

**5:36PM**

**Nat arrived home and opened the door to her apartment she walked in to find Wentworth in the kitchen. She smiled as she watched him throw onions into a pan.**

**"You cook?" she asked startling Wentworth who hadn't heard her come in**

**"No I manage…you cook"**

**"Well for managing it smells pretty good"**

**"Thank you, you have to taste it yet so don't get too excited. So how was school?"**

**Nat laughed "Nerve racking my final paper is in the hands of my professor and this one is do or die so I'm terrified"**

**"Natalia, you are one of the smartest people I know. You go to Northwestern you're weeks off becoming a medical intern. If they didn't think you were brilliant they would have kicked you out by now. In a couple of weeks you're going to be Doctor Piccoli you should be extremely proud of yourself because I am"**

**Nat smiled "Thank you I needed that" Nat leaned over the counter and kissed Wentworth once on the lips and smiled at him.**

**LATER**

**Wentworth took the last mouthful of food off his plate and looked over at Nat.**

**"You still alive over there" he joked**

**"This is really good"**

**"Thanks so what else did Kaya tell you?"**

**"Err…she's happy at her job, things with Freddie are great, he's wining her and dining her and taking her to all these big celebrity parties and her pictures even been in the paper a few times"**

**"So she's enjoying herself? Good does that upset you?"**

**"Why would it upset me?"**

**"Because you two were inseparable and then all of a sudden she goes one way you go another you must miss her"**

**"How can I possibly miss her with you hanging around?"**

**"Ooh nice save" smiled Wentworth**

**"I do miss her there's times when I need to talk to someone and I don't have anyone"**

**"What about Hannah?"**

**"She's not exactly confiding material"**

**"You've always got me"**

**"Yeah that's just what you want. You're on the set of Prison Break or you're doing an interview or you're at an awards ceremony and then you get a call from a hysterical woman"**

**"It doesn't matter when you need me you just call ok?" he said sincerely**

**"Ok" she said looking over at him smiling softly Hannah's word going around in her head. The perfect guy was right in front of her but was she willing to hurt their friendship for something more.**

**LATER**

**Nat emerged from the bedroom after changing into some sweats she tied her hair in a knot and walked back into the living room she stopped and smiled as she saw Wentworth sat on the sofa with a photo album in his hand.**

**"Oh no" she said**

**Wentworth looked over his shoulder and smiled**

**"I remember this" he said pointing at a photo "This was err…Tucker something's party and your parents were working and so were mine and my Mom asked me to take you and my sisters over there and I still don't know how but I ended up in his pool"**

**Nat laughed remembering the look on his face that day.**

**"Tucker Abermann" she said climbing onto the sofa and sitting down next to him**

**"Abermann that's it"**

**"And you didn't fall into the pool Tuckers brother and a friend tripped you up. You just didn't see them"**

**"His brother Niall right"**

**"That's right"**

**"Why did they trip me up?"**

**"You were what then twelve? They were fourteen or something like that and they'd invited a load of their friends over too and all the girls were interested in you and that really made Niall angry he was used to being the centre of attention and affection. He decided the only way to stop it was to humiliate you and it worked you dragged us all out of there and back home"**

**"Twenty years later I'm finding this out"**

**"Want to know the best bit?"**

**"Sure"**

**"Niall works here he's a lawyer and soooooo gay"**

**"You're kidding?" asked an astonished Wentworth "Gay? So all of that for nothing?"**

**"Yep he's actually a really nice guy now"**

**"What about Tucker?"**

**"The last I heard he was called up to the NFL but I don't know"**

**"We had fun didn't we? Growing up I mean"**

**"Yeah maybe us a little more than you with the whole pool thing and all"**

**Wentworth turned to a page with a picture of Nat's family. Her mother, father, brother and sister. Wentworth noticed Nat staring intently at the photo.**

**"Are you ok?"**

**"Yeah" she said quietly and nodding**

**Wentworth put his arm around her pulling her in closer and kissed her on the head comforting her.**

**"I'm ok honestly"**

**"They would be so proud of you"**

**"Yeah that was the last family picture of us. I think about them everyday you know and there's days I wake up and see the picture on my nightstand and cannot believe it's been eighteen years. Can you imagine what would have happened to me if I wasn't best friends with Kaya and your family weren't so sweet? I would have been stuck in foster home after foster home. I thank God everyday even on a bad one"**

**"You might not remember this but your Mom bought you this kiddies nurse costume and Soph a fairy one for a party you were going to. Soph absolutely fell in love with yours and wanted to wear it instead of the fairy but your Mom wouldn't let her because she wanted you to be the nurse she always said you would be a great nurse and she wanted you to be even before you knew what one was all because of this one day when your Mom was ill during her pregnancy with Kaleb you sat with her all day holding the bowl and putting cold wet cloths on her forehead. Do you remember any of this?"**

**"No" replied Nat listening to Wentworth with a smile.**

**"She told my Mom that you would only ever be happy if you were helping others and that she knew you were going to grow up to become something special. And here you are weeks away from being Doctor Piccoli"**

**Wentworth looked at Nat who was crying silently he wiped away a tear and wrapped both his arms around her and comforted her.**

**"Thank you" she said while nestled in his chest**

**"No worries"**

**LATER**

**Hannah walked into the apartment to see Wentworth asleep on the sofa and Nat sat on the stool in the kitchen.**

**"Don't slam the door" said Nat as she walked in**

**Hannah closed the door softly and walked over to Nat who was looking over at Wentworth. Hannah shook her head and rolled her eyes.**

**"You're pathetic!" she said to Nat**

**"Excuse me?" **

**"You so like him"**

**"Oh God here we go again"**

**"Then admit it"**

**"Hannah I do not like Worth well not the way you think"**

**"So you're sat here in medium light staring at him because?"**

**"I couldn't sleep"**

**"You could have stayed in your room and turned on the radio and not slept but you chose to come in here and stare at Mr Perfect. When are you going to stop kidding yourself because I am getting bored with watching you date guy after guy and sabotage it secretly hiding the fact that you want to be with him" she said pointing at Wentworth**

**"I knew you were weird but I didn't know you were certifiably crazy. He's a friend I know you can't grasp this because you've never had a male 'friend' but it's when a guy and girl like each others company without turning it into an emotional wreck involving sex. Fact is Hannah I like him too much for him to be anything but a friend"**

**"You mean you're scared he doesn't feel the same way you do. Get over yourselves and just hook up" stated Hannah taking a bottle out of the fridge and walking into her bedroom.**

**Nat looked over at Wentworth asleep on the couch and found herself mesmerised by him. Nat snapped out of her trance and walked into her bedroom closing the door behind her. She stood against the door closed her eyes and sighed. She couldn't believe she'd let Hannah get to her. She shook it off and climbed into bed.**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**Nat woke up and walked into the living room to see Wentworth was still asleep she walked into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. She looked over at Wentworth and as she caught a glimpse Hannah walked into the living room.**

**"For God sake" she said walking towards Nat "Tell him before I do"**

**"Hannah will you just butt out there's nothing to tell him"**

**"When you stop throwing relationships away I'll believe it"**

**"Yeah because I threw Derek away right back into the arms of his wife"**

**"Nat they were separated just because she couldn't get over it didn't mean you were the other woman. He chose you and you chose to push him away and I bet he's already signed divorce papers. Admit it Nat you look for the minutest reason to get rid of a guy now ask yourself why"**

**Hannah poured herself a cup of coffee and returned to her room to get ready. Nat turned around and poured herself a cup of coffee.**

**"Hey" said Wentworth**

**Nat turned around and smiled at him wondering if he'd heard anything that herself and Hannah had discussed.**

**"Hi"**

**"Can I get a cup?" said Wentworth standing up and pointing at the coffee**

**"Sure" replied Nat pouring him a cup of coffee "So what time are you leaving?" asked Nat**

**"My flights at one" he replied taking the cup off of her**

**"Ok well I have to be at work in an hour and a half so I'm going to get ready" said Nat trying to get out of the room. She picked up her coffee and walked away into her room.**

**5 Minutes Later**

**A knock came at Nat's door and she called them in. Wentworth walked in and Nat turned to see him stood there.**

**"Are you ok?" he asked**

**"Yeah I'm fine why?"**

**"You just don't seem like yourself"**

**"I don't?"**

**"No you seem like something's bothering you"**

**"Oh…it's just things work, school you know its just…I'm fine"**

**"Ok well I'm going to get going"**

**"Now?"**

**"Well you have to go to work and I have to go get ready and get my stuff. If I have enough time I'll drop into the bar but just in case I don't" he said holding his arms open. Nat smiled and walked into Wentworth arms and the duo hugged each other. Wentworth then kissed Nat on the forehead. "Ok so I'm going. Remember if you need me call me no matter what time ok?"**

**"Ok"**

**Wentworth smiled at Nat and walked out of her room the door closing behind him. The door suddenly opened and Nat looked around hoping to see Wentworth but was disappointed to see Hannah stood there.**

**"So lovers gone? Are you ready to admit it yet?"**

**"Hannah please just shut up. I'm sick of repeating myself to you"**

**"And I'm sick of you throwing away perfectly good men pretending you're doing it for the right reasons"**

**"Hannah get out of my room!!"**

**"What would be so wrong if you did admit to liking him? He's a nice guy and it's obvious he cares about you"**

**"Not the way you think…My family died in a car crash, Worth's family took me in I grew up with him and he was like a brother to me. There are no sexual feelings between me and Worth at all" Nat turned around and continued to get ready for work.**

**"I didn't know that"**

**"I didn't know I had to make it public knowledge" said Nat staring at an uncomfortable Hannah**

**"I'm going to get ready don't want to be late" said Hannah trying to get out of the room as fast as she could.**

**LATER**

**The club was buzzing and Nat and Hannah were rushed off their feet. Both serving as many customers as fast as they could while Leo spoke to the VIPs. **

**"Hey what can I get you?" asked Nat**

**"A bottle of Coors please" said a well-built man in a deep intoxicating voice.**

**"You've got it" said Nat retrieving a bottle of Coors and handing it to him and taking the money from his hand. She walked over to the register and retrieved his change and walked back over to find he'd gone. "Hannah I'll be back in a second"**

**"Ok"**

**Nat made her way from behind the bar and pushed through the crowds in search of the guy. She saw him walking in front of her and pushed her way through the people in front of her and reached the guy and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and smiled at her.**

**"You forgot your change" she said holding it out for him**

**"Keep it" he said shaking his head**

**"Thanks" she said with a smile before turning away. She felt a grip on her arm and looked back to see he was holding her. "What's wrong?"**

**"I don't know your name" he said letting go of her arm**

**"My names Nat"**

**"Dave Batista" he said taking her hand and kissing it**

**Nat smiled "Very smooth"**

**"Thanks I try" he said smiling at her and staring intently**

**"I have to get back to work" said Nat trying to get away from him. She turned and walked away but couldn't help but turn back and look at him. He was hot and Nat found herself very attracted to him.**

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

**The club was winding down and Nat was cleaning up the bar area when Dave approached.**

**"Hi again" **

**"Hey I think I left something here"**

**"You did? What is it?"**

**"A phone number or maybe you just didn't give it me"**

**"I just didn't give it you" she replied with a smile**

**"That's a shame because I definitely would have called" he turned and walked away slowly waiting for her to call him back.**

**Nat laughed "Ok you win. How can I say no to you?" Nat took a coaster and wrote her phone number down and handed it over to Dave.**

**"Thanks" he said turning and walking away again**

**"Wait I didn't put my name on it"**

**Dave turned back and looked at her and with a big smile said "Nat I won't forget it"**

**Nat smiled and watched Dave walk away. "Wow" she said to herself. She looked over at Hannah who winked at her. Nat smiled to herself as she continued to clean up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Mr Right

**Rating:** N/A

**Content:** Love, Hate, Mild Sex and Deception

**Distribution:** Please Ask First

**Characters:** _(Fictional)_ Kaya Miller, Natalia Piccoli, Hannah Lewis _(Non Fictional)_ Wentworth Miller, Amaury Nolasco, Dave Batista, John Cena, Robert Kazinsky and Freddie Ljungberg. Also some minor parts from others.

**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own

**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex

IN LONDON

Kaya sat in the kitchen waiting for Freddie to wake up and make his way down. She sat anxiously chewing her nails when she heard the front door slam shut. She closed her eyes and sighed rubbing her brow in frustration. Kaya decided to sort things out with Freddie whether he wanted to talk or not. She walked out of the kitchen and collected her coat and opened the door ready to get in her car and make her way over to see Freddie. She stopped at the front door as she saw Freddie sat in his car staring into space. She made her way over and climbed in the car sitting in the passenger seat in silence.

"We were just talking" said Kaya breaking the silence

"I know" replied Freddie

"I'm sorry I'm not the girl you want. I'm sorry I'm not a model and a good little WAG"

Freddie looked over at Kaya

"You are the girl I want, I love that you're not one of them. I love that even though you're dating a footballer and all anyone expects of you is to sit back and spend my money that you don't and that you still turn up five nights a week at the club to work. I love that you don't introduce yourself as Freddie Ljungberg's girlfriend. And that to you all I am is Freddie"

"So what now?" asked Kaya

"I have to go to work"

"I don't mean what's next in the day I mean with us. We said stuff last night that needs to be talked about"

"No it doesn't, it never happened. We're just going to carry on like we always do"

Kaya looked at Freddie in disgust she couldn't believe he was just going to sweep things under the rug.

"No!" she said looking at Freddie with anger in her eyes

"No?" he asked wondering what was bothering her

"Freddie we can't go on like this"

"Oh for God sake" said Freddie tilting his head back and sighing with frustration

"See…you won't even talk to me and you think we can go on like this?"

"All you're going to do is complain"

"If you listened to what I had to say maybe I wouldn't have to complain" Kaya exited the car and slammed the door hard.

"The paint!!" screamed Freddie from inside the car. He got out of the car and leaned on the door and looked over at Kaya "You know lately you've got some real problems"

"Yeah I have and every one of them comes back to you"

"Oh yeah blame me, when are you going to grow up and start acting your age?" said Freddie getting back into the car and starting the engine not giving her chance to reply

"Grow up? Living with you has made me an old maid" she screamed through the window.

Freddie nodded at her sarcastically agreeing with her he then sped off out of his yard.

LATER

Kaya arrived at the club her head still spinning about Freddie. She was furious with him and honestly didn't know what to do about him. She sauntered through the club.

"Kaya there's a delivery for you" shouted Mark the bar owner

"Here?" asked Kaya a little confused. She smiled as she saw the huge bunch of flowers on the bar she knew Freddie wouldn't leave things the way they did. She walked up to the flowers and smelt them taking in their sweet scent before reading the card.

Kaya

Is it wrong to send you flowers?

Rob xx

Kaya looked at the card not sure what to think she was flattered but she couldn't help but think about Freddie. She placed the card in her bag and walked around the bar.

LATER

Kaya was busy working behind the bar she turned around to retrieve some bottles and then turned back to find Rob smiling over at her.

"What can I get you?" said another bartender to Rob

"I'll wait for her" said Rob pointing at Kaya

Kaya finished serving the customer and walked over to Rob.

"Hi" she said with a smile

"Hey, did you like the flowers?" he said looking over at them

"Yeah I did…thanks. They're beautiful"

"So was it?" he asked

"Was it what?"

"Was it wrong for me to buy them?"

"They really are beautiful but…"

"It was a bad idea" said Rob cutting her off knowing exactly where she was going with her sentence "I'm sorry I should have thought"

"Don't apologise"

"No it was wrong. You have a boyfriend I should have known better it's just since I saw you I can't stop thinking about you"

Kaya looked at Rob and smiled it felt nice to be noticed by him but at the same time she knew it was wrong.

"You're sweet but…Freddie…"

"Yeah I know but you can't blame right?" he said with a cheeky smile

Kaya looked over at Rob and smiled feeling confused she served Rob and continued working at some point in the night Rob left the club unnoticed by Kaya. After her shift Kaya made her way over to Freddie's she didn't know what to expect as she walked in to the house but she knew she had to go in and see Freddie to get her answer. She walked in to an abnormally quiet house she walked straight into the living room to find Freddie sat on the sofa with a beer in hand staring into space. Kaya just walked in and sat down in the chair at the other side of the room. The couple stared at each other for what seemed like a lifetime. Freddie could see the sadness in her eyes he placed down his beer and walked over to the chair he leant on the arms and moved in kissing Kaya sweetly on the lips. Kaya held onto the kiss as if it were their last she cupped his head in her hands. Freddie pulled away and took her hand and led her upstairs. He walked her into the bedroom and took her in his arms he kissed her intensely. Kaya indulged in the moment after wanting it for so long she stopped his kiss and pulled off his shirt, Freddie took his direction from Kaya and pulled off Kaya's shirt revealing her blue bra. Freddie kissed Kaya and guided her over to the bed as she laid on her back Freddie hovered over her and looked down smiling at her. He then began to kiss her neck Kaya laid back smiling with satisfaction as Freddie descended down her body.

LATER

Kaya laid nestled against Freddie his arms wrapped securely around her she looked up to see he was asleep and carefully moved his arms. She then sat up and looked down at Freddie in that moment realising that her and Freddie were perfect for each other. She kissed him and walked out of the room. She made her way into the kitchen where the laptop was sat on the kitchen worktop she turned it on and got herself a drink while she waited for it to load. She sat down on the stool and opened up a blank email she looked at the screen and smiled.

Hi Nat

Just thought I should email you before you start panicking. I know my last email was a little emotional and was full of admittance but I just wanted to send you my rebuttal. Things with Freddie are great, yeah things get hard but it's a relationship of course it's going to be hard. I was just feeling really low and I needed to vent. We had an argument and I came home the same day and without a word said we made up and may I add we made up three times. When you have that kind of connection with someone where words don't need to be spoken that's something special and I know that Freddie's special, hard work but special. We still have a lot to talk about but I think that things are going to be fine from now on. I hope I didn't worry you. Get back to me when you can.

Kaya

Xoxo

LATER

After going back to bed Kaya woke up and made her way downstairs to find Freddie eating breakfast in the kitchen she walked over to him and sat in his lap and kissed his sweetly on the lips.

"Good morning" said Freddie

"A very good morning" smiled Kaya

"So what are we going to do today?" asked Freddie

"We? You have the day off?"

"Yeah"

"Nice! But before we do anything we have to talk"

"About what?"

"Us, I mean last night was fantastic and I love you don't think I don't but we still need to talk"

"I don't see what the problem is but if you think we need to talk then lets do it so that we can move on from this because I'm getting sick of this" he said pushing Kaya off his lap and taking his bowl away.

Kaya walked over to the counter and sat down.

"Ok well lately I've felt like the only reason I'm here is for the press to see. While the cameras are there so am I but as soon as the paparazzi are gone you push me aside"

"I've never done that" said Freddie a little defensive

"I don't think you mean to I don't think you realise that you're doing it but you are. We get so little time together as it is with you practicing all day and me working nights. When we first met you'd come to the club to see me, you don't do that anymore. And when we do have time together like when you're injured or through some miracle we have the same days off we never spend time together because you've always got a house full of people"

"So now I'm not allowed to have friends?"

"I didn't say that but you have to spend as much time with your girlfriend as you do with your friends"

"You know in the same respect you could make a little more effort its not like I can just throw away my football career to spend time with you but you're just a bartender"

"Just a bartender?" asked Kaya furiously

"Yeah"

"So you think that because I'm JUST a bartender I should give up my job and sit here all dolled up looking perfect and be looked after and supported by you like a good little WAG"

"Oh here we go again you are a WAG you're my girlfriend which means whether you like it or not you are a WAG and if you don't like that then you know what to do"

"If being your girlfriend means I have to stop being myself then maybe I should just leave now"

"Yeah why don't you do that then I can find a girl who doesn't come with so much drama"

Kaya looked at Freddie and wondered to herself what had happened to him.

"At one time you loved that I was just a bartender did you ever think it's not me that's the problem?"

"Blaming it on the man very original" said Freddie staring daggers at Kaya

"I tried so hard but dating you is like a full time job with no promotion I was always beneath football, friends and even female attention you got from other women…and why should I? I mean all I ever was, was your girlfriend"

Freddie and Kaya stood staring at each other sternly. Kaya got off the stool and walked over to the kitchen door she stopped and looked back at Freddie. She then walked away and made her way upstairs and she packed as much stuff as she could carry with her. She struggled down the stairs with her case and then went outside to find Freddie sat at the patio table.

"I'll come back for the rest of my stuff another time"

"Fine!" said Freddie sharply

Kaya walked back inside and sighed loudly as she collected her case and walked out of the house. She placed the case in her car and looked over at the house once more she couldn't believe it was over she couldn't believe she was never going to kiss Freddie again. She got into the car and sat motionless for a minute before speeding away.

A Little While Later

Kaya turned up at the club and sauntered through the crowd her head was spinning she made her way over to the bar.

"Nice of you to turn up" said Mark

"Sorry" said an upset Kaya as she made her way around the back of the bar.

Kaya began to serve customers as Mark watched her with a careful eye. She approached the register and Mark walked over to her.

"Ok go collect glasses"

"Why?" asked Kaya

"Because your face is turning the beer flat"

"Thanks" she said with an attitude

"I'm not saying it to be mean. You're supposed to be all smiles and cute winks behind here there's obviously something bothering you which I'm not going to pry about but if these punters see miserable faces behind the bar they're going to go to another club where the barmaids are happy and smiling do you understand?"

"I'll go collect glasses" she snapped handing Mark the customers change

She stormed out from behind the bar and pushed through the crowds she made her way up some steps to collect glasses with her hands full of glasses she turned around and straight into Rob making herself jump.

"Jesus you scared me to death"

"I'm sorry here let me help you with those" said Rob taking the glasses out of her hands.

Kaya picked up some more glasses and stormed off with Rob following behind he could see she was angry and knew that there was only one reason for it. They arrived at the bar and placed the glasses down and Kaya took off once again with Rob quick on her heels. Rob reached out and grabbed her arm Kaya turned to push him away but he caught her other arm spun her back around and walked her through the emergency door and into the side street. He shut the door and pushed her against the wall.

"Get off of me!" she screamed

"Calm down I just want to talk to you. What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she exclaimed

"This is what you're like in a good mood?"

"What business is it of yours?"

"None, it's absolutely none of my business all I'm trying to do is lend a sympathetic ear. If you want to throw that in my face then fine we'll go back inside and you can walk around all night with a face like thunder and a heart like a boulder because if you admit it that's what it feels like doesn't it"

Kaya stood still and looked at Rob he was completely right her heart just felt like a big heavy boulder. She sighed and relaxed her angry expression and walked out of Robs grip and sat down on some crates. Rob walked over and crouched down in front of her.

"So are you ready to talk yet?" he asked looking into her sad eyes

"We broke up, I tried to talk to him and he saw red then I saw red and I walked out. He was so cold he just gave up on us as if it had never meant anything to him"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be I've been kidding myself for a long time it was us at the party what brought it home"

"We didn't do anything"

"We know that but that's not what he saw apparently I embarrassed him by flirting with you that's why he came over and dragged me away. If you hadn't walked up to me that night I would have stood in the corner all night and he wouldn't have cared less but because I was near a man, any man he decided that I was his property…I'm sorry I shouldn't be talking to you about all of this it's just I'm so angry and tired"

"Don't worry about it" said Rob holding her hand

Kaya stood up and walked towards the door but before she could open it Rob grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him and guided her to the wall. He then kissed her hard on the lips, Kaya knew it wasn't the right thing to do but she couldn't pull herself away from him. Rob pulled away and Kaya looked up at him.

"That shouldn't have happened" she said pushing him away and walking inside.

She stormed over to the bar collected her coat.

"Mark I have to go!" she shouted as she walked away Mark watching her leaving. Rob ran after her.

"Kaya!" he screamed after her but she continued walking away from him she walked straight out of the door followed by Rob. As Rob got outside he saw her pull away. "Kaya!" he screamed after the car.

THE NEXT DAY

Kaya called in sick at work to get her place sorted she felt like she'd not been home for years after spending so much time at Freddie's. She sat down at the kitchen table with a box full of bills and her chequebook and started signing her signature to cheques. As she went to sign another cheque she found that the pen wasn't working. She picked up her bag off the chair next to her and delved her hand inside in search of a pen as she was looking for a pen she pulled out the card that was attached to the flowers, which Rob had sent her. She read the card once again and for some reason couldn't bring herself to tear it apart she placed it back in the envelope as she was doing so she noticed something on the reverse she pulled out the card again and noticed a phone number. She stared at the number for a while before placing the card down on the table and retrieving a pen and sitting back down to complete her cheques.

LATER

Kaya closed her chequebook and placed the last stamp on the last letter placing it on top of the enormous pile of bills. She then stretched and out of the corner of her eye noticed the number. She picked up the card and looked at the number closely she felt bad for the way she reacted to the kiss from Rob. She reached out and picked up her cell phone and dialled in the number and stared at her phone wondering whether to call him or not. She really did feel bad for running out on him the way she did but at the same time she didn't want to encourage him because she really wasn't interested in Rob that way although she had enjoyed the kiss. Kaya decided against calling Rob and cancelled the number and quickly placed the phone down on the table before her fingers typed his number again. She stood up and walked out of the room.

A Little While Later

Kaya walked into the room wearing just a towel after her shower. She stood and stared at the number and picked up the phone and tapped out a text message.

Sorry about yesterday. Kaya

She stared at the message and then dialled in his number and quickly pressed send before she could talk herself out of it. Her hand trembled as she'd realised what she'd done. She didn't know if she'd made a huge mistake or not. Just then her phone sounded and she saw she'd got a message she opened the message and read.

Don't worry about it. Rob

Kaya smiled and saved Robs number in her phone. She then placed the phone down on the table and walked into the bedroom to get dressed.

BACK IN CHICAGO

Nat was working when her phone started vibrating she checked the number, which she didn't recognise. She answered her phone and walked to a quieter part of the bar.

"Hello"

"You're at work Nat" shouted Leo

"Hi" said a masculine voice

"Hi who is this?"

"Nat I can't believe you've already forgotten me"

Nat suddenly recognised the voice on the other end of the phone and smiled.

"Hi Dave"

"So what are you doing?"

"Actually I'm working so I really need to go"

"You're going to hang up on me to get back to work?"

"That's the idea yeah before I get fired"

"Ok but first serve the good looking guy in the centre of the bar"

Nat turned around and looked over at the bar to see Dave smiling back at her.

"I have to go now"

"Ok" said Dave with a devilish smile

Nat hung up and walked over to Dave and smiled.

"What are you up to?"

"Me? Nothing I just came in for a drink. Beer by the way"

"Ok" said Nat retrieving a beer. Dave handed her the money but Nat shook it off "This is on the house"

"Which means it's coming out of your paycheck" said Leo as he walked passed

Nat pulled a face as her boss walked by and Dave smiled.

AT THE END OF THE NIGHT

Nat finished up and looked over at Dave who refused to move.

"Ok so you stayed all night and now we're all alone"

"Just the way I like it"

"Why are you hanging around?" she said retrieving her coat

"I'm going to walk you home"

"Really?"

"Yep" he said with a smile walking around the bar and helping Nat put on her coat

"Ok I'll allow you to walk me home"

"Well that is good of you"

Dave and Nat walked out of the bar and quietly down the street Nat had a huge smile on her face waiting for the silence to be broken she grew tired and decided to break it herself.

"So Dave Batista what do you do for a living?"

"Are you serious?" asked Dave expecting to be recognised

"Yes"

"I'm a wrestler" he replied with a smile happy to know any interest she had in him was for the right reason

"Really?" asked Nat with a surprised smile

"Really that's what I'm doing here I'm promoting the pay per view we're holding here"

"So you work for WWF or something?"

"Yeah but its WWE now"

"The panda's won?"

"Yeah the panda's won" he laughed

"So how long are you here for?" asked Nat

"Another day"

"That it?"

"Yep then it's back on the road"

A Little While Later

Nat and Batista arrived outside Nat's building and by now Nat felt like she knew everything about the guy more than she'd know if it were a first date.

"Well this is me" she said stopping at the stoop to her building

"Looks nice"

"It's home" she smiled

"So…" said Batista stalling with a smile

"Mr Batista are you waiting for an invitation?"

"Noooo" he replied with a devilish smile

"That's a shame" she said looking at him.

Dave then moved in closer and Nat smiled she grabbed hold of his collar and pulled him in for a hard kiss. Dave's hands began to explore Nat's body. Nat suddenly pulled away and took Dave's hand and walked into the building.

A Few Minutes Later

Nat hurried to unlock the door she threw down her stuff and took off her coat throwing it to the floor in a hurry. Dave did the same and began kissing her as Nat blindly guided him to the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Mr Right

**Rating:** N/A

**Content:** Love, Hate, Mild Sex and Deception

**Distribution:** Please Ask First

**Characters:** _(Fictional)_ Kaya Miller, Natalia Piccoli, Hannah Lewis _(Non Fictional)_ Wentworth Miller, Amaury Nolasco, Dave Batista, John Cena, Robert Kazinsky and Freddie Ljungberg. Also some minor parts from others.

**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own

**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex

LONDON – THE NEXT DAY

Kaya was laid fast asleep in bed a ray of light gleaming through the curtain which hadn't been closed properly suddenly her phone sounded startling Kaya out of her slumber she opened her eyes to look in the direction of her phone closing her eyes quickly as the ray of light hit her face. With her eyes closed she reached out searching with her hand for her phone finally retrieving it she rolled over out of the sunlight and flipped open her phone and saw that she'd received a message from Rob. She stared at the phone for a moment before reading the message.

Good morning gorgeous Rob xx

Kaya sighed as she read the message she hoped that he hadn't got the wrong idea about her apology text from the day before. Kaya closed her phone and sat up she knew she had to make a move but all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball under the covers and hideaway. She closed her eyes, sighed and shook her head before pushing away the covers and making her way into the bathroom.

A Little While Later

Kaya emerged from the bathroom and walked across the room wrapped in a crisp white towel her wet hair combed back slickly. She picked out an outfit and placed it on her bed she then retrieved some underwear pulling on her panties underneath her towel she then disrobed and placed on her bra. She turned around and looked at the outfit on the bed and picked up the denim mini skirt just then her phone sounded and she picked it up off her pillow and saw she'd received yet another text from Rob she read the message.

No good morning reply? Rob xx

Kaya didn't want to be rude but at the same time she didn't want to encourage him. She stood and thought up plausible reasons she could give him for not replying to his text messages. She left her phone home on charge. She forgot to pick up her phone. She did send a reply but she's been having problems with her phone. She then realised it wasn't worth the hassle because he was going to persist to send messages and even call her and she couldn't think up enough reasons for ignoring him. Kaya hit the reply button and typed her reply and reluctantly sent it.

Sorry was getting ready for work. Kaya

Seconds later she received another text from Rob.

Don't worry about it. Rob

LATER

Kaya was at work when her phone sounded for about the eleventh time that day she didn't have to look at her phone to know who it was. Rob had been sending her messages all day long. She pulled her phone out her pocket and to no surprise it was a message from Rob she read the message before serving her next customer.

"Kaya you're not on break" shouted Mark across the loud and hectic bar

I'm coming to the club I'll see you in about 20 mins. Rob

"Yeah ok Mark" replied Kaya with a sigh the last thing she wanted was to see Rob but she knew she couldn't prevent it as it was already happening. She put her phone away and continued to serve the customers waiting at the bar. As she was serving she couldn't help but look around expecting to see Rob at any moment she didn't know what she was going to do or say to him. She turned around to serve the next customer and saw Rob making his way through the crowd. He smiled as he got to the bar.

"Hi" said Rob

"Hey" she replied retrieving the drinks order for the customer in front of her. She took the money from him and walked over to the register.

"Keep the change sweetheart"

"Thanks" she said with a smile. She looked over at Rob and knew she needed to talk to him.

"So…" Rob started

"I'll be with you in a bit I have to serve these people"

AT THE END OF THE NIGHT

Kaya had kept herself busy all night to avoid Rob but as things were quietening down she realised she had to talk to him. She walked over to him he watched her as she made her way over sucking on his beer. He put the beer down and smiled.

"So how are you?" asked Rob

"I'm good tired but good. How are you?"

"I'm excellent" he said smiling at her "About the other night" Kaya looked at Rob dreading what was coming next "I had no right to kiss you. You were in a vulnerable state and I took advantage it's just going to be hard for me to just be friends with you"

Kaya didn't know what to say she wasn't expecting an apology from Rob.

"Are you ok?" asked Rob noticing Kaya's stunned expression

"Yeah I'm fine I just wasn't expecting it to be that easy"

"I thought about it and realised that I was in the wrong and I didn't want to say it in a text message or in a phone call"

Kaya smiled as for the first time since that night she felt calm.

"Come on I'll walk you home" said Rob finishing his beer and standing up

"No you won't I can get myself home" she replied with a smile

"I thought we were friends?"

"We are!" she said smiling as she walked around the bar putting on her coat and walking away from Rob. Rob quickly ran after her.

"Ok what about a drink?"

"No thanks" she said continuing to walk away from him

"What about food? Let me take you for something to eat"

"I'll get something at home"

"Fine how about a car?" said Rob stopping still and snapping at Kaya

Kaya stopped and turned around to see Rob stood with a devilish smile on his face looking over at her.

"What kind of car?" she asked jokingly

"Whatever car it takes to get a date with you" replied Rob

"You realise a date with me is Porsche standard right?" she joked. Rob laughed and smiled over at her. Kaya realised in that moment that she was pushing away a nice guy for no reason. He wasn't doing anything wrong she wasn't dating Freddie anymore, she wasn't ready to date anybody new but there was no harm in grabbing a bite to eat with a nice guy. "Is that meal offer still available?"

"You can either have the car or the meal I can't afford both"

"Let's eat" she said with a smile as they walked to find a restaurant to eat at.

LATER

As they came to the end of their meal Rob took a sip of wine and put his napkin down on the table and looked over at Kaya who was still finishing her meal.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked looking over as Kaya took her last mouthful

While chewing she nodded her head finally swallowing it she spoke "That was a good meal"

"I thought girls ordered salads on first dates?" asked Rob

"Most do but I'm special"

Rob laughed "Bill please" he asked the waiter "So what now?" he asked Kaya

Kaya looked at her watch "I'm going home now"

"And you can make your own way home right?"

"Actually it's better to be safe than sorry so maybe you should walk me home" she said standing up and walking over to collect her coat. Rob sat and watched her walk away. The bill arrived and Rob put down some money and handed it back to the waiter.

"Thanks" he said standing up and hurrying to catch up with Kaya.

A Little While Later

Rob and Kaya approached the door of Kaya's building.

"This is me" she said stopping and turning around to face Rob

"Ok"

The duo stood in silence for an uncomfortable moment. Kaya then searched for her keys in her bag and smiled at Rob.

"Well thanks for walking me home"

"Don't mention it"

"I'm going to…" she said pointing at the door

"Ok well I'll see you around"

"Yeah"

"Ok I'm going"

"Bye"

Rob smiled at Kaya and walked away. Kaya approached the door and unlocked it before looking back over her shoulder and watching Rob walk down the street. She couldn't understand what was happening he texts her constantly then begs her for a date gets the date gets the chance to walk her home and doesn't try anything on with her. Kaya couldn't help but wonder why she couldn't decide whether he was shy, which she couldn't believe he was, if she'd given him the wrong signals or if he were a gentleman. She shook her head realising she wasn't going to figure it out and she walked inside. She made her way up to her apartment and let herself in throwing the keys down on the table and turning on the lights as she was taking off her coat she heard her phone and pulled it out of her bag to find she'd got yet another text from Rob.

I had a great time tonight. Sleep tight. Rob

THE NEXT DAY

Kaya pulls up to the gates of Freddie's house and breathes deeply trying to collect herself before going inside. She typed in the security number hoping it was still the same when the gates opened she smiled and drove inside she pulled her car up behind Freddie's and checked herself in her mirror. Even though she wasn't with Freddie anymore and it did kind of bother her she didn't want him knowing that and to prove that she'd spent a little extra time that morning making herself up to look amazingly hot. She departed the car and walked over to the front door even though she'd still got a key she didn't feel right letting herself in so she rang the doorbell and waited anxiously for Freddie. The door opened and Freddie answered wearing just a pair of boxers Kaya couldn't help but admire what was in front of her. She looked at Freddie who seemed a little stunned to see her at his front door.

"Kaya"

"Hi I just came over for my things"

"Oh err…I'll arrange to have it all brought over"

"Why? I'm already here I can take it myself"

"Well if you come back later I'll have it all gathered together and boxed up for you"

Kaya wondered if this was Freddie's way of stalling and if what he was really trying to say was he didn't want her to move out. Kaya walked past Freddie and made her way inside. Freddie stood at the door staring at her.

"Is this really what you want? Do you want me out of your life?" asked Kaya

Freddie closed the door and walked over to Kaya and turned her to face him holding onto her hands. Kaya looked down at her hands and then up at Freddie who stared at her anxiously he parted his lips ready to speak.

"Kaya…"

"Freddie are you coming to…oh" said a brunette stopping halfway down the stairs as she saw Freddie standing with Kaya.

Kaya looked over at the brunette in shock and back at Freddie in disgust she pulled her hands out of Freddie's and headed for the door with Freddie calling her back all the way.

"Kaya…please Kaya just talk to me…Kaya"

Kaya walked out the house without looking back slammed the door behind her ran over to her car and sped away tears streaming down her face she couldn't believe how guilty she'd felt over her kiss with Rob and all the time Freddie was screwing another woman. Kaya pulled up in the nearest available spot and looked in the mirror to see her red eyes and tear stained cheeks. Suddenly Kaya just broke down and slumped over the steering wheel sobbing.

LATER

Kaya on her day off walks into the club and makes her way behind the bar she takes a glass and gets herself a treble vodka.

"Kaya what are you doing here it's your day off"

"I'm not here working I'm drinking Mark I'm allowed to do that on my day off"

"Just make sure you pay for the trebles you're drinking" he said noticing she was getting her second vodka

Kaya downed the vodka and then retrieved a bottle of beer from the cooler and placed the money in the register and walked around the other side of the bar and sat down sucking on the beer. She placed her purse down on the bar and noticed the picture of her and Freddie she pulled it out and stared at it for a moment then put it down on the bar and leaned over to get herself a bag of peanuts.

A Little While Later

Kaya having drunk four trebles and finishing off her sixth beer was just barely sitting on her stool. Mark walked over to her.

"Kaya babe ease up on the drink ok"

"Why?" she snarled

"Whatever's bothering you drink isn't the answer"

"Let me get this straight you Mark the bar dude is telling me not to drink"

"I'm not telling you not to I'm telling you to ease up if you make it through the night without having to have your stomach pumped you're going to wake up with the worst hangover in the world"

"But Mark I don't care"

"Don't say I didn't try" said a frustrated Mark as he walked away he noticed Rob arriving and called him over "Hey you!" Rob pushed through the crowd to speak to Mark. "You here looking for Kaya?"

"Yeah"

"She's not working tonight but she turned up a while back and decided to drinking wage packet away she's absolutely slaughtered at the end of the bar I've tried talking to her but she just doesn't want to listen. Keep an eye on her and look after her don't let her out of your sight"

"You don't even know me"

"She trusts you that's enough plus if any harm should come to that girl I'll find you" said Mark warning him before walking away.

Rob made his way over to Kaya and stood beside her.

"Hi" he said looking at her

"Heeeeeeey you"

Rob smiled "How are you?"

"I'm fantasticable"

"Good to know" smiled Rob at a completely totalled Kaya "How about I walk you home again?"

"I don't want to go home"

"Ok maybe some food then"

"Or maybe a car…you know you're really smooth"

"Thanks but I'm not trying it on this time I think we should get some food into you"

"I don't want any food I've had peanuts"

"Oh great they'll look good in reverse"

"Rob why didn't you…" Kaya started before heaving Rob could see she was about to throw up and rushed her to the bathroom barging through a crowded mans room just barely getting her over a toilet bowl in time. As Kaya threw up her trebles, beers and peanuts Rob pulled back her hair and stroked her arms comforting her. Kaya finished throwing up and sat back against Rob who wiped her mouth with some toilet paper. Mark walked into the stall with a glass of water and handed it to Rob.

"She ok?" he asked

"Yeah she'll be fine. Kaya drink some of this water" he said holding the glass to her lips she sipped it slowly.

"I've gotta get back to the bar try getting her home"

"I will" replied Rob who was still getting her to sip the water "Kaya sweetheart let me take you home and get you comfortable in bed with a bowl or something" he looked at Kaya who was sat against him falling to sleep. "Ok" Rob lifted Kaya's arm and wrapped it around his neck then scooped her up into his arms and walked out of the bathroom and over to the bar. Mark approached them and collected up her stuff and handed it to Rob. Rob started to walk away and Mark pulled him around and handed him the picture of Kaya and Freddie which she'd been using as a coaster beer stained and soaking wet he took the picture from Mark and realised Freddie was the reason for Kaya's marathon drink session. Rob walked away with Kaya in his arms and made his way out of the club he walked over to one of the queuing taxi's waiting outside and placed Kaya in the backseat and climbed in next to her and gave the taxi driver the address.

LATER

Rob walked up to the apartment door with Kaya in his arms and was followed by the taxi driver who approached with Kaya's belongings and unlocked the apartment door. Rob walked in with Kaya and laid her down on the sofa he then paid the taxi driver.

"Thanks mate"

"No problem is she going to be ok?"

"Yeah she just can't handle her drink"

"Ok well thanks" said the driver referring to the huge tip Rob had given him. The driver left the apartment and Rob walked into the kitchen and found a bowl under the sink he walked back over to Kaya who was sound asleep. He placed the bowl down on the floor and pulled the blanket off the sofa down onto Kaya. He then sat on the coffee table and watched her as she slept.

THE NEXT MORNING

Kaya woke up her mouth dry, her throat scratchy and her head thumping. She felt like she'd swallowed a knife the light shining in her room was blinding she closed her eyes tight and sat up she could feel her surroundings spinning.

"Good morning"

Kaya opened her eyes to the familiar voice and saw Rob closing the curtains for her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I was given babysitting duty last night by your boss"

"What?" asked a confused Kaya

"You went to the club and got wasted. I brought you home"

"You stayed with me?"

"I wasn't going to leave you in that state I only fell to sleep an hour or so ago didn't know if you'd finished hurling. By the way you probably need a new bowl"

Kaya closed her eyes to ease the pain and fell sideways onto the sofa covering herself in the blanket.

"Water?" asked Rob

"Emmm" moaned Kaya

"I'll take that as a yes"

Rob went into the kitchen and got a glass of water and two aspirins he'd found earlier knowing she'd be in desperate need of them.

"There you go" he said sitting on the coffee table holding out the aspirins and the water.

Kaya sat up and took the tablets and the drink and swallowed them straight down she drank the entire glass of water her throat feeling like she'd not had a drink in forever.

"Thanks"

"How about a fry up?" he asked trying to cure her hangover

"A what?" asked the uneasy American

"A fry up a cooked breakfast, bacon, egg, sausage, baked beans, mushrooms"

"I'm guna throw up"

"You need something to absorb the alcohol it's either that or the hair of the dog it'll kill or cure you"

"Hair of the dog are you kidding me?"

"It works trust me"

"No I just need to sleep"

"You won't feel any better when you wake up"

"Why are you being so mean to me?" she asked

"I'm not I'm trying to help you"

He walked into the kitchen and took out a beer from the fridge and opened it. He walked back into the room and handed it to Kaya she stared at the beer not wanting to drink it.

"Trust me" he said smiling at her.

She looked over at him and for some reason she did trust him she took a long drink of the beer and handed it to Rob.

"I don't feel any better"

"Its hair of the dog not a miracle hangover cure give it time. Go get in the bath or something close your eyes and relax I promise by the time you get out you'll feel better"

"Ok"

"In fact I'll go run you a bath while you sit and relax here but don't fall to sleep. Then while you're in the bath I'll try and get rid of the puke smell"

Rob smiled at Kaya and walked off to run her a bath. Kaya stood up feeling a little unsteady on her legs and still a little drunk she walked over to the mirror and couldn't believe the girl looking back at her she looked awful her make up was smeared all over her face and her eyes were bloodshot. She shook her head in disbelief and quickly grabbed her aching head she leant down on the table until things stopped spinning she opened her eyes and saw under her keys the tarnished picture of herself and Freddie and she suddenly remembered what had happened the day before and even though she had the worst hangover in the world she still didn't feel as bad as she had when she saw the brunette walking down Freddie's stairs not even a week after their break up. Rob walked out of the bathroom and Kaya caught his reflection in the mirror.

"It's ready"

"I'm sorry about last night"

"Don't be everybody's entitled to let off a little steam now and then"

"Steam?" she asked wondering if she'd told Rob about Freddie in her drunken state

"Well you don't drink like that for fun"

"I'm going to go and clean myself up and relax like you said"

"Ok I'll try and disguise the smell somehow"

"There's everything you need in the cupboard under the sink"

"Ok thanks"

Kaya walked into the bathroom and leant against the door she sighed as she realised things with Freddie were finally over. She looked over at the bath and saw the bubbles and the candles and smiled. This guy she barely knew was treating her better than Freddie her boyfriend of two years ever had. She walked over and climbed into the bath she sank down into the tub her full body in the water she then rose back up her hair wet and drawn back any make in tact was now streaming down her face with the rest she leant her head back and closed her eyes and tried her very hardest to relax.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Mr Right

**Rating:** N/A

**Content:** Love, Hate, Mild Sex and Deception

**Distribution:** Please Ask First

**Characters:** _(Fictional)_ Kaya Miller, Natalia Piccoli, Hannah Lewis _(Non Fictional)_ Wentworth Miller, Amaury Nolasco, Dave Batista, John Cena, Robert Kazinsky and Freddie Ljungberg. Also some minor parts from others.

**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own

**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex

LATER

Kaya emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel drying her hair with another towel. She walked into the living room where Rob was sat reading one of Kaya's girly magazines he put down the magazine and looked over at Kaya and smiled he couldn't believe how naturally beautiful she was as she stood before him her hair wet wearing no make up at all.

"What?" asked Kaya noticing Rob's lingering look

"Nothing I just can't believe how beautiful you look"

Kaya smiled "Yeah of course I do, this look is just so sexy"

"It's working for me"

Kaya smiled at Rob who was staring intently at her. She knew in that moment something was going to happen and with butterflies in her stomach she threw down the towel she'd been using to dry her hair and walked over to Rob and sat down on his lap she placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him softly on his perfect lips. Rob's placed one hand at the lower part of her back and the other at the top of her thigh. She parted from the kiss and looked into his gorgeous green eyes her heart was still aching after Freddie but her head was telling her to move on just like Freddie had with the mystery brunette.

She stood up and walked away from Rob much to his dismay he watched her walk away towards her bedroom door she opened the door and turned back to Rob she then disrobed. Rob sat and watched on in awe his jaw dropped as he admired her every curve she then threw the towel over to him he withdrew the towel from his head and stood up she stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips looking over at a stunned Rob.

"Are you coming or not?" she asked with a devilish smile on her face.

Rob jumped over the sofa and walked up to Kaya his hands eager to caress her. He walked up in front of Kaya and stroked the damp hair out of her face he then put his right hand on her hip and pulled her in close to him and kissed him passionately. Kaya put her hands underneath his shirt and raised his shirt as she felt her way up his abdomen up to his chest. Rob raised his arms and Kaya pushed the shirt up over his head he then threw the shirt carelessly to the floor.

Kaya backed into the bedroom pulling Rob with her by his belt he smiled as he was dragged into her room. Kaya sat on the bed and pulled Rob towards her she then undid his belt and pulled his button fly jeans open in one swift movement. Rob kicked off his shoes and pushed down his jeans and underwear to reveal his plenteous penis. Kaya smiled with delight and stood up she stood on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around the back of his neck as she went in for yet another kiss Robs hands were quick to find place against her soft skin his left arm circling her waist and his right hand firmly on her buttock. The kiss lingered and the feeling of Kaya's ample bosoms pressed against him excited Rob. Kaya could feel his excitement pressed against her and with her lips on his she smiled and moved her hand down grabbing his mammoth cock in her hands. She pulled away from his lips and slowly kissing him inch by inch as she descended to her knees.

She knelt in front of him staring at his solid shaft and licked her lips. She gripped the bottom of his shaft and moved towards the head she kissed the head of his dick softly teasing his senses. As Rob looked down at Kaya he felt her tongue exploring the head of his penis. Aching for her to swallow him whole he grabbed a handful of her hair and pushed her softly closer to him taking the hint she retracted and took a deep breath before placing her lips around the head of his penis and she slowly inched her way down his eight inches; gagging she had the urge to pull back but instead she drew back a little and began to pump him in her hand. Rob tried to push her further on his cock and she relented letting go of her grip she quickly and effortlessly moved up and down on his shaft Rob groaning with delight as Kaya picked up the pace Rob holding her hair and pushing her harder each time wanting her to devour every inch of him. Kaya finally pulled away from his dick and began to pump him in her hand once again Rob let go of her hair and grabbed her wrists and pulled her up to her feet still holding her wrists he kissed her tenderly.

He then gripped both her wrists with one hand and turned her around so her back was to him he pushed her over to the bed and pulled down on her wrists and back forcing her to bend over, he placed her hands on the bed and loosening his grip but not completely letting go he inserted his excited penis into her pussy. His left hand gripping her wrists and his right rested on her side to hold her steady, he left butterfly kisses on her neck and shoulder and Kaya looked over her shoulder at Rob and smiled mischievously with anticipation in her eyes. Rob let go of her wrists completely and moved his thumb over her clit he teased her momentarily sending her into spin.

She felt a sensation through her entire body and finally Rob thrust inside her slowly to begin he watched Kaya twitch with every thrust and her lips part slightly her bottom lip quivering as the sensuous motion enveloped her. Rob saw Kaya grip the bed sheets in front of her and he smiled as he picked up the pace and she began to moan heavy breathed. His thrust hit harder and filled her more as her pussy got wetter. He thrust into hard knocking her position and moving her further up the bed Rob stopped momentarily grabbed her left ankle and flipped her over onto her back causing her to squeal in shock and delight. He then lifted both her legs pulled her closer to him his dick getting deeper inside her as he did he put her high onto his side and held them as he continued to thrust inside of her.

Kaya with her eyes closed tilted her head back and locked her teeth together indulging in the intensity of her senses. Rob smiled as he saw the pleasure in her face and body he watched her perfect breasts bounce rapidly with each of his masterful thrusts. Kaya moved her right hand across her body and down to her clit and began to rub it vigorously and using her left hand she fondled her breast squeezing it tight and pulling on her pink and perfectly erect nipple the mixture of pleasure and pain was overwhelming and Kaya couldn't hold on any longer. Her moans got louder, her breathing heavier and her walls began quivering and tightening around Rob's throbbing cock. As she tightened around him Rob felt himself getting closer to ejaculation. Kaya let go of her breast and clit and clenched tightly onto the bed sheets. Rob let go of her left leg and pushed her right leg back for better penetration he thrust inside her frantically.

Kaya screamed loudly as she felt her climax approaching Rob's thrusts began to slow down as his throbbing cock was held captive by Kaya's contracting walls. Kaya lifted her head up and gasped as her climax washed over her like a river of satisfaction after she came her head dropped back onto the bed and she breathed deeply trying to calm herself as she did so Rob stopped thrusting into her and his dick twitched in delight as he filled Kaya she indulged at the warmth inside her.

Rob retracted himself from Kaya and he leaned over to kiss her softly placing one knee between her legs as he leaned over to kiss her he could feel the combination of both their juices on his leg as it seeped down the top of Kaya's thighs. Rob pulled away from the kiss and Kaya put her head back and closed her eyes in exhaustion Rob started to kiss her breasts sweetly and she smiled with delight. His kisses moved down across her stomach.

"That was amazing" said Kaya breaking the silence

Rob looked up at Kaya as she looked at him and he smiled and made his way back up to her lips he kissed her tenderly and then fell to the side of her and stroked her cheek before running his hand down her neck and down her breast bone.

"Did you get what you wanted?" he asked her with a dirty smile

"For now yeah but I'm gonna keep coming back for more" she said turning onto her side "Do you have the stamina?" she asked kissing him

The kiss broke with a smile from both and Rob guided his hand over her hip.

"Do you want to find out?" he asked in hope that she did

Kaya stared at him for a moment and then mounted him. Rob laughed as Kaya pinned him down.

"There's no harm in trying" she said with a naughty look in her eyes

Kaya leaned in her breasts pressing against Rob's chest he glided his hand down her back and cupped her ass. She parted from the kiss still leant against him. He reached past Kaya and grabbed his dick and guided it into her opening Kaya gasped as she felt his length inside her irritating her tenderness from the pleasurable assault she'd just endured. She pushed herself up off Rob's chest and leaned back to feel every inch of him that she could inside of her she leaned back slightly resting herself on his thigh she slowly began to slide herself up and down his pole now sat up completely erect on top of Rob she began to bounce on him a little faster she moved her right hand to play with her clit adding to the already tantalizing experience. Robs hands explored her body finally grabbing her breast he tweaked her nipple his fingertips then descended down across her stomach and he pushed her hand out of the way and manipulated her clitoris. Overwhelmed with bliss Kaya began scream loudly.

"Rob" she moaned "Oh God keep doing that"

Rob then sat up pulling Kaya in close to him he then guided her backwards onto the bed. He pulled his dick out of her as she laid there wondering what he was going to do to her next he then licked his thumb and began to play with her clit. Kaya immediately began to moan his touch sent her crazy; things with Freddie had become monotonous the sex included so Rob was a much wanted and eagerly anticipated change. Rob climbed off the bed and got down on his knees he turned Kaya around and pulled her towards him he moved in and teased her clit with his tongue. As the sensation became overpowering Kaya banged her head on the mattress and gripped onto the sheets as she started to moan louder. She arched her back as Rob rubbed his hand over her writhing body.

"Ok ok put it in me" she pleaded

Rob was happy to oblige he pulled her off the bed and lifted her up she wrapped her legs around his waist she grabbed hold of his face and kissed him intensely as Rob put himself inside Kaya causing her to break the kiss and moan in delight at the feel off him inside her. Rob walked over to the dresser and placed her down gently started to thrust inside of her once again Kaya wrapped her arm around his shoulder her hand on the back of his neck. As his thrusting became more vigorous Kaya leant her head back in ecstasy Rob began to kiss her neck his sweet kisses tingling her senses. He continued to thrust inside her his cock sliding in and out of her opening with ease and rhythm his pace slowing down as he felt his climax approaching. Kaya clawed Rob's back as she felt her orgasm spilling over him simultaneously Rob gripped onto the sides of the dresser as he felt his sweet release flooding through him. As both Kaya and Rob wound down from their arduous encounter their foreheads met and they smiled at each other.

"Ok you got stamina" she said giggling

Rob pulled himself out of Kaya and kissed her once on the lips. He then helped Kaya off the dresser and spanked her on the ass.

"Hey!" she exclaimed as his heavy hand hit her bare naked ass.

"Oooh" giggled Rob "It left a mark"

Kaya walked over to the mirror and looked for herself she saw that there was a huge red hand print on her rear. Rob approached her and rubbed it for her.

"There you go all better now. How about we go and get a shower?" he asked taking her hand and leading her away towards the bathroom as they reached the bathroom door he pushed her ahead spanking her once again this time he laughed as he followed her into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

BACK IN CHICAGO

After spending the night with Nat; Batista was in the kitchen making breakfast as Nat was in the shower getting ready to go to school. Batista finished dishing out the breakfast when Nat's phone began to ring. Following the sound of the ringing Batista retrieved the phone from inside her coat pocket which she'd thrown to the floor the previous day in an act of lust.

"Hello" said Batista answering the phone

"Err is Nat there?" asked a confused voice

"Yeah I'll just get her can I ask who this is?"

"It's Wentworth"

"Ok man hold up" said Batista walking around the corner to find Nat emerging from the bathroom in just a towel. He held out the phone for Nat who gave him a confused look "Wentworth?" he said walking into her and wrapping his arms around her body and caressing her neck.

"Worth hey" she said talking to Wentworth while indulging on Batista's touch

"Hi who was that?" he asked curiously

"Oh that was a friend of mine Dave"

"A friend?" whispered Dave with a mischievous smile before continuing his seduction on Nat placing his hand inside her towel bringing a huge smile to Nat's face.

"A friend right" said Wentworth knowing exactly what that meant.

Worth pulled the phone away from his ear and with his eyes closed tapped his head with his phone. Hearing about her new 'friend' was hard to take in; in that moment he finally gave in and accepted that he had feelings for Nat.

"Worth are you there?"

Wentworth put the phone to his ear and replied "Yeah I'm here"

"Where'd you go?"

"Nowhere I'm sorry"

"So what did you call for?"

"I'm just checking in"

"Oh well everything's fine here. How are things with you?"

"Yeah they're good…well Nat I have to go so I'll call soon"

"Oh ok" said Nat smiling as Batista's hands explored her body

"Bye Nat"

"Bye Wor--" she said stopping herself as she heard the dial tone

"Wentworth?" asked Batista as he kissed Nat

"Yeah" she said between kisses

Batista opened Nat's towel allowing it to drop to the floor. Nat smiled as she felt the towel drop and Batista's naked skin pressed against hers. He cupped her face and kissed her hard before moving his hands down her body his lips following shortly after.

"Dave I've got to get ready to go to school"

"Five minutes"

"Whoa that's stamina" she joked

"You want to give me five hours I'll see what I can do" he said falling to his knees holding her in place with her hips and kissing her stomach

"Mmm" she moaned with satisfaction "I really gotta go"

Batista stood up picking Nat up in his arms as he did and walked her into the bedroom with her giggling all the way. He placed her down on the bed and crawled on top of her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Kiss me all you want Dave but I've got to go" said Nat as Batista's lips descended her body.

He pried open her legs and descended a little more softly kissing her clitoris. Nat giggled as she felt his lips against her clit just then she felt his tongue flicker against her clit and she twitched in delight the feeling driving her senses insane. Nat gripped the sheets in ecstasy as Batista licked his index and middle finger as added lubrication before inserting them inside her pussy. He picked up a rhythm as he delved deep inside her. Nat began to moan louder as his sweet touch became more overwhelming he withdrew his fingers and pulled Nat into his arms lifting her up she wrapped her legs around his waist and Batista locking lips with her knelt down and placed her on the floor he knelt up and looked down at his prey smiling as he pulled down his boxers releasing his solid member and preparing to devour the beauty before him. He placed his stiff shaft into her welcoming opening and began to thrust into her slowly yet fully. With every thrust Nat could feel the carpet beneath her burning her vulnerable skin but the mix of such benevolent pleasure and heated torment was an intoxicating combination to Nat who groaned simultaneously in pleasure and pain. Batista picked up the pace and began to thrust deeper and harder inside of her. Nat grabbed Batista's huge muscles and forced herself on top unable to stand the burning sensation on her back. Batista gripped tight onto her hips as she slid up and down on his masterful penis. Batista's hands exploring her writhing body and cupping her ample breasts watching them as if he were mesmerized. Both could feel their climaxes approaching and Nat's quivering walls contracted firmly around Batista's throbbing penis and they both screamed in joy. Nat leaned back arching her back letting her orgasm flood through her as Batista twitched inside of her tightness feeling his release warm inside of her. Nat collapsed onto Batista's chest and rolled to his side her hands rested on his masculine chest.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Batista

"I've really gotta go"

Batista laughed and pulled Nat into his sweaty chest.

"All that and you still want to leave?" he asked

"I don't want to leave, I have to leave. I'm coming back I promise" she said smiling up at Batista

"Fine leave me"

Nat smiled and stood up and walked over Batista to her drawers where she got a bra and panties quickly putting them on she then walked back across the room and over Batista to reach the closet. She picked out an outfit and pulled on her jeans she then looked over at Batista who was laid in the same spot just staring at her as she stood in her jeans and bra.

"What's your problem?" she asked

"I don't have any problems" he smiled as he watched her pull on her shirt.

Nat shook her head and grabbed his pants off the chair and threw them down to him on the floor.

"Get dressed" she said pushing some books in a bag as Batista stood up and pulled on his jeans which hugged his masculine thighs and his firm ass perfectly. Nat admired the sight before her biting at her bottom lip.

"And what's your problem?" asked Batista

"That I have to leave when you look that hot" she replied

"You don't have to leave" he said walking over to her before he could put his arms around her Nat extended her arm as if pushing him away.

"Yes I do it's too important for me to miss. I have to go and I'm already late"

"Ok then you better go" he said

"Yeah" she said nodding her head as she admired his chiseled physic. "Yeah I have to go" she said snapping out of her daze kissing Batista quickly on the lips and walking out of the apartment. Batista smiled to himself as he heard the door slam shut.

LATER

The apartment door opened and Nat wandered in dropping her bag on the floor in a heavy heap and taking off her coat hanging it up. She turned around and walked into the kitchen and retrieved herself a bottle of water from the fridge as she turned back drinking the water she was startled to see Batista in front of her.

"Jesus" she exclaimed nearly dropping the bottle in shock "You scared me to death"

"Just thought I'd hang around and wait for you"

"Really? And why would you do that?"

"To pick up where we left off" he replied wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her sweetly

"No, no, no I'm just here to change my clothes and grab something to eat then I'm off to work"

"Come on I'm going tomorrow this is your last chance to be with me"

"If I miss work this will be the first and last time. My ass will be fired"

Batista caressed her ass as he left butterfly kisses on her neck. Nat closed her eyes and could feel herself relenting to him.

"Come on" said Batista lifting her off her feet and carrying her into the bedroom.

LATER

Nat and Batista were in the throws of passion when the phone began ringing. Nat looked over at the ringing phone and then screamed with delight as Batista sent her senses into turmoil.

"Oh God, oh God Dave oh my God" she moaned

The phone rang off and the duo continued in their heated embrace both their sweaty bodies were tingling with delight when the phone once again began to ring. Nat looked at Batista and then reached for the phone.

"Hello" she answered harshly disgruntled at the interruption although Batista continued his seduction on her senses.

"Where are you?" screamed Hannah

"I just answered the apartment phone where do you think I am?" replied Nat as Batista kissed her tenderly on the lips his hand going south as he rubbed her clitoris. "You have to stop that" she whispered in Batista's ear.

"Why aren't you here?"

"I got sidetracked" she replied as Batista pulled her down the bed and flung her left leg over his shoulder and began hammering her hard. Her bottom lip began shaking and she bit down hard on her lip trying to stop herself from moaning.

"Well Leo is fuming you need to get here right now"

"I'm coming" screamed Nat as she felt her body was ready to explode from pure gratification

"Yeah well it better be in the next twenty minutes and you better have a damn good excuse"

Nat pulled the receiver away from her ear and gripped onto the sheets tight trying her best not to make a sound as she felt her body hit a state of utopia.

"Nat! Nat! Natalia!?" shouted Hannah down the phone

Batista reached out and hung up the phone before lifting Nat up into his lap and sitting her down on his solid shaft.

LATER

Nat was laid in Batista's arm looking up at the ceiling as she had been contently for the past hour. She felt Batista stroking her arm softly and she rolled onto his chest and smiled up at him.

"Hey" he smiled

"Hi" she said kissing him "I missed work" she said after breaking from the kiss

"Do you think you'll be in much trouble?" asked Batista

"No" she lied knowing this was the excuse Leo had been looking for since day one to can her ass "I'll just tell him an emergency came up or something"

"You sure I didn't mean to get you into trouble"

"Whatever the outcome it was worth it" she said smiling at him

"Yeah it was pretty damn amazing"

"Definitely! What are you going to do without me?" she asked naively

"I'm sure I'll find another girl in another town" he said smiling cheekily at her

"Thanks" she said thumping him in the chest "I feel really special now"

Nat started to get up but Batista pulled her back down into his arms and rolled her over so he was on top of her; he moved in and began to kiss her passionately.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Mr Right

**Rating:** N/A

**Content:** Love, Hate, Mild Sex and Deception

**Distribution:** Please Ask First

**Characters:** _(Fictional)_ Kaya Miller, Natalia Piccoli, Hannah Lewis _(Non Fictional)_ Wentworth Miller, Amaury Nolasco, Dave Batista, John Cena, Robert Kazinsky and Freddie Ljungberg. Also some minor parts from others.

**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own

**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex

THE NEXT DAY

Nat made her way into the bar she knew she was making her final walk into the club as an employee at least. She walked up to the bar and Leo saw her reflection in the mirrors behind the shelving on the bar.

"Well look who's decided to turn up" he said turning around "And what was it that stopped you from turning up yesterday another fake illness?"

"No"

"Then what?"

"That's my business all you need to know is that I couldn't make it"

"Telling me that yesterday might have been better than turning in and telling me the day after"

"It was a last minute thing I didn't have time to call and tell you"

Just then Hannah walked in and stopped and observed what she knew was the last moment of Nat's employment.

"Well it's a good job you came in today because I didn't have time to call and tell you that you're fired"

Nat wasn't shocked about Leo's announcement he'd been dying to fire her for a long time she'd just never given him any reason to before. She shot a look at Hannah who smiled at her friend.

"Fine I'll be glad to not be working in this dive anyway"

"Good then we're all happy"

Nat looked at Hannah who mouthed out 'sorry' to her friend.

Nat smiled "I'll see you later Hannah"

Hannah nodded as she watched Nat walk away and out of the club. Outside the club Nat stopped and looked in her purse and saw she'd only got a couple of bucks she made her way to the nearest ATM and checked her balance and saw she'd only got fifty bucks in there as reality hit and she realised she wouldn't be able to afford her living expenses for the next few months she wondered if her day with Batista really was worth it. Nat pulled out her cell and got up Wentworth's number she knew he wouldn't have any problem in loaning her the money but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to call him and cancelled his number putting her phone back in her bag. She then retrieved a newspaper and made her way home.

LATER AT HOME

Nat sat at the kitchen counter with a glass of juice and a red pen to circle any potential jobs. As she looked at the jobs she realised that it wasn't worth her getting a job by the time she'd received her first pay check she'd be leaving to do her internship. Nat pulled her phone out of her pocket and searched for Wentworth's number before giving herself time to change her mind she pressed the call button.

"Hey Nat" said Wentworth answering the phone

"Hi"

"How's thing?" he asked

"Err they're good I guess…kind of…"

A long silence emerged on the line. "Nat are you ok?" asked a concerned Wentworth knowing something was wrong

"I'm fine it's just…I lost my job"

"Oh I'm sorry"

"I don't care that I lost it I hated it, the problem is I won't be getting a pay check for another two months and I'm flat broke. I hate doing this Worth but I need some help"

"Of course I'll help you out"

"This is just a loan I'll pay you back" insisted a very proud Nat

"Just a loan" The silence remerged

"Thanks Worth"

"No problem I'll sort it out. Talk to you later"

"Ok bye"

Nat hung up the phone and sighed she hated the fact that she had to depend on someone else even someone as close to her as Wentworth. She decided to cheer herself up and made a phone call.

"Hello" said a familiar voice

"I lost my job because of you, you owe me" she said with a slight smile

LATER

Batista laid on his back his eyes closed in ecstasy as Nat indulged in her sexual release. Nat collapsed on Batista's strong chest and he began stroking her back as they both gasped for air.

"That was so good" said Nat

"So am I forgiven?" asked Batista

Nat pushed herself up and straddled Batista with her hands pressing on his chest she looked down at him and smiled.

"It wasn't your fault"

"I was the one that talked you into it"

"I'm a big girl I make my own decisions you didn't force me into doing anything I didn't want to if anyone's to blame it's me but really Leo's been trying to get rid of me for a long time. It was going to happen no matter what. Please don't feel bad"

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah of course I am, I think I can survive without a stupid bar job. Now shut up about it and kiss me"

Batista pulled Nat down onto the mattress and kissed her sweetly.

LATER

Batista put on his jacket and Nat took hold of his hand he turned and kissed her and they walked to the door.

"Are you sure you have to go?" she asked

"I'm positive I have to go and catch my flight"

"Can't I persuade you to stay?" she asked with a devilish smile

"Mmm I'm sure you could but I'm not going to give you the opportunity. I really have to go" he replied kissing her tenderly and pulling away sharply as not to get engulfed in the embrace.

"So maybe I'll see you when you're back in town?

"No maybe about it I'll be right back here as soon as the plane hits the ground"

Nat smiled and they kissed once more.

"I have to go" said Batista mid-kiss

"Ok go" she said pulling away and breaking the kiss. Batista smiled at Nat and opened the door.

"I'll see you soon" he said walking out of the door. Nat watched him till he turned the corner out of sight and then closed the door behind him.

Batista made his way down the stairs at lightning speed as he came around the corner he almost walked into someone.

"Whoa sorry man"

"No problem" said the tall handsome man.

Batista proceeded down the stairs and out of the building as the handsome man continued up the stairs.

AT NAT'S APARTMENT

A knock came at the door and in hopes that maybe he'd changed his mind Nat ran to the door opening it with a huge smile.

"Worth!" she said her smile turning to a shocked expression "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you your money"

"You came back to Chicago to give it me?"

"Yeah why is there something wrong?" he asked

"No not at all I was just expecting a wire transfer or a cheque"

"I wanted to make sure you really were ok"

"I'm fine really it's just I'm going to be struggling financially for a couple of months which is why I needed the money"

"Ok as long as you're fine"

"I am" insisted Nat. Wentworth handed Nat a cheque which she reluctantly but thankfully took. "Thanks for this"

"Don't worry about it" he said smiling at her "So no job, no school what are you going to do with yourself?"

"I'm just going to relax. I have been so busy lately that I haven't had time to relax accept for when you were here…"

"And your friend Dave" added Wentworth cutting her off

"And when Dave was here…yeah" she said still uncomfortable talking to Wentworth about things like that

"How long have you and Dave been 'friends'?" he asked curiously

"A few days"

"Really?"

"Don't judge me I just needed…"

"Sex?" he stated finishing her sentence for her

"No…just something"

"Ok" he said smiling uncomfortably "Well if all you're going to be doing around here is relaxing why not relax with me?"

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Come back and spend some time with me just get a break from everything and get yourself ready for your internship"

"Seriously you'd want me hanging around?"

"Of course I would you're one of my favourite people in the world"

She smiled and looked at Wentworth.

"Ok why not"

"It's settled then I'm going back tonight so I'd get packing if I were you"

"Ok" she replied walking into her room to get ready.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Nat sat in a director's chair watching on as Wentworth filmed in the humid night. Lost in her own thoughts she was startled as Amaury walked up beside her.

"Jesus"

"Sorry" he said with a slight smile "Are they nearly done?" he asked

"I have no idea I kind of hope they are I'm getting really bored now"

"Yeah they can be really long days especially when all you're doing is observing"

"Tell me about it"

Amaury smiled and pulled up a seat next to Nat and they sat talking amongst themselves.

A Little While Later

The work day was over and Wentworth approached Nat and Amaury who were still sat talking with each other.

"Ok break it up" Amaury and Nat looked at Wentworth and smiled "Are you ready to go?" he asked

"Yeah"

"Come on then we'll go get something to eat and go back to the hotel"

"Ah man no come on the poor girl has been sat here all day in the scorching heat she deserves more than a meal she deserves a night of fun"

"And what do you call fun?" asked Wentworth

"How about dancing?" he said with a huge smile

"Dancing? Oh please let's go dancing" begged and excited Nat

"Seriously?" asked an unenthusiastic Wentworth

"Oh come on it will be so much fun"

"Fine we'll go dancing" Wentworth relented

"Oh yeah come here mama" said Amaury holding out his hand. Nat took his hand and they began dancing. They then parted and made their way to a club.

LATER

To loosen Wentworth up Amaury and Nat had filled him full of liquor to the point where he was dancing like a maniac as were Amaury and Nat who were also heavily intoxicated after a fantastic night it drew to a close and they guided each other back to the hotel. Nat told Amaury to go to his room and she'd get Wentworth back to his. They arrived at the door and as Nat attempted to unlock the door Wentworth tried helping her moving in behind her almost crushing her against the door. As she was pushed into the door the door opened and both Nat and Wentworth went crashing down onto the floor landing side by side. They both burst out into laughter.

"I'm sorry" said Wentworth as he leaned over her and looked down at her laughing

"You're drunk" stated Nat

"So are you" Wentworth retaliated

They both began to laugh and Wentworth stumbled all the way to his feet and pulled Nat up. As she reached her feet the duo stared at each other. Nat shook it off and turned to walk away but Wentworth grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him he encircled her waist and looked into her eyes.

"Worth…" began Nat as Wentworth kissed her tenderly. Nat although drunk knew they shouldn't be kissing but couldn't bring herself to part from the sweet embrace. Wentworth guided Nat backwards onto the bed continuing the kiss he began to run his hand under her shirt and Nat suddenly snapped out of it. She pushed Wentworth off her and stood up.

"We can't do this Worth"

"Why not?"

"Because you're Worth"

"And that means?" he asked

"You're family"

"We're not related there's nothing stopping us"

"Worth please just don't do this. Why ruin what we've got for sex?"

"What has this Dave got that I haven't?"

"Are you seriously doing this?"

"Well what is it? Does he do something extra special in the bedroom?"

"I can't believe we're even having this conversation. Where is this coming from?"

"Well you're obviously not bothered about giving it away so why is it such a big deal with me?"

Nat stared at Wentworth in utter shock after all the years in which she'd known him she'd never seen him that way.

"I don't know where all this has come from but I don't want to talk about this. I thought you were my friend"

"I am your friend"

"No you're not a friend wouldn't be doing this"

"Wow this Dave guys really got something going for him if finally he's managed to get your legs closed"

Nat slapped Wentworth hard across the face and stormed out of the room. As if he'd had some sense smacked into him Wentworth felt bad for the things he'd said but knew running after Nat wouldn't help. He sat down on the end of the bed and rested his head in his hands ashamed of his actions and his words spoken he sighed and collapsed on the bed.

LATER AT NATS ROOM

Nat picked up her make up bag and placed it inside her handbag she then turned off the lamp grabbed her case and made her way out of the room. She called for the elevator which came immediately she stepped into the elevator and took it to the ground floor once there she walked out of the hotel to a taxi waiting by the driver placed her case in the back.

"Where to?"

"The airport please" with that Nat got in the taxi and made her way back to Chicago.

THE NEXT DAY

Wentworth made his way to Nat's room and knocked on the door the door opened but he was shocked to see housekeeping.

"Oh sorry I'm looking for the girl staying in the room Miss Piccoli"

"I'm sorry but I believe she left I'm making the room up"

"Left? When?"

"I don't know sir you'd have to ask at the front desk"

Wentworth ran down the stairs to the front desk and got the attention of the staff.

"Miss Piccoli room 763 when did she leave?"

"Late last night she left in quite a hurry she didn't even sign out"

Wentworth walked away without saying a word and pulled out his phone and called Nat getting her voice mail as he'd expected.

"Nat it's Went you left without telling anyone…After last night I don't blame you…I was an idiot…I'm sorry…Please call me and let me know that you got home safe…Please" Wentworth hung up.

IN CHICAGO

Nat waited for the text message to arrive telling her she'd got voicemail. The text came and she immediately listened to the voicemail afterwards she placed the phone down on the table.

"What did he do to you?" asked Hannah

"Nothing"

"That why you're ignoring him?"

"Hannah just leave it alone"

"Fine I'll leave you in peace" she said walking out of the apartment

Nat sat staring at her phone she didn't want Wentworth worrying about her but she couldn't bring herself to talk to him. She picked the phone up and typed a quick message.

'I'm got home safely'

And she sent the message moments later phone rang again but she just ignored the ringing and the call was soon sent on to voicemail this time Wentworth didn't leave a message instead he ran the water and splashed his face he looked at his reflection in the mirror and asked himself what he'd done.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Nat

**Title: **Mr Right

**Rating:** N/A

**Content:** Love, Hate, Mild Sex and Deception

**Distribution:** Please Ask First

**Characters:** _(Fictional)_ Kaya Miller, Natalia Piccoli, Hannah Lewis _(Non Fictional)_ Wentworth Miller, Amaury Nolasco, Dave Batista, John Cena, Robert Kazinsky and Freddie Ljungberg. Also some minor parts from others.

**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own

**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex

Dear Nat

I've been on one hell of an emotional rollercoaster ride lately. I hate lumbering you with all of this but I really don't have anyone else to talk to. Freddie and I broke up I know what you're thinking I emailed you and told you everything was fine but no sooner had I sent that email than we had a huge row which lead to me moving out. For a little while Ithought maybe we could have got back together but when I went back to collect some things I saw my replacement I guess walking down the stairs. He didn't know where to put himself he was trying to say something but I didn't want to hear it we haven't been broken up a week and he'd moved on that's how much myself and our relationship meant to him. Needless to say I took it really badly and I ended up getting smashed and the more I drank the worse I felt. I ended up so blitzed that I was assigned a babysitter…I told you about him, his names Rob I met him at that party. Things are still blurry but I remember throwing up a lot and he was there with me the entire time. I don't remember the next part but he brought me home and stayed with me all night, then when the morning came he was so sweet he was looking after me, drawing me a bath and cleaning up after me. I don't know what happened while I was in the bath but when I came out I couldn't control myself and I ended up sleeping with him. It was amazing and I'm not against a replay of it but I feel I did it for the wrong reasons…don't get me wrong he's a great and unbelievably cute but if I hadn't seen that tramp with Freddie I wouldn't have slept with Rob. Maybe I did the right thing I mean if I hadn't seen Freddie with her I might have held on to something that wasn't there anymore. Oh my God am I screwed up…who knows maybe it was meant to be. I guess only time will tell. Anyway Natty you've been really quiet lately busy with work and school I assume don't be a stranger sweets.

Missing You

Kaya xoxo

Nat read the email from her best friend and found herself with tears in her eyes. She felt for her friend but at that moment in time all she wanted was to talk to her and tell her all her woes but how did she do that when her problems included her own brother. As much as Kaya and Nat loved each other in Kaya's eyes her brother was the perfect guy and until the incident Nat had always felt the same but now she was very aware that he was just a guy. She hit the reply button to her friend and stared at the blank screen momentarily before beginning to type.

Hey Kaya

I'm sorry about Freddie I know how much you love/loved him. I know how you felt about him but I don't think dwelling on the past will help you. If this Rob guy is as sweet as you're making him out to be then you have no reason to go for it, if Freddie's that quick to move on then what's stopping you? As for not emailing in a long time it's because as you said I've been really busy with work and school and also your brother. He came to see me, I'm not sure why but it was nice to see him it's strange going from seeing him so much while he was based here to not seeing him at all. He made me have a day off work…yeah me not at work weird hah. We had fun and it was relaxing, it was just what I needed. I didn't tell him anything about you I figured if you wanted him to know you'd tell him yourself. I've also been busy with this guy, his names Dave he's incredibly hot and the sex is out of this world but he was just rolling through town so I don't expect anything to come from it but while I had it, it was good, so good I missed work and lost my job. I mean I don't care it was a shit job anyway and I'll be fine I'll be working soon enough and until then I took a little loan out from the bank of Wentworth. I went to stay with him for a few days you know change of scenery and all that but I'm back now. I guess that's it not much more to tell you accept for I'm not busy at all now so anytime you feel like calling, do it. It would be nice to talk to you again.

You'll hear from me soon.

Nat xoxo

Nat sent the email and put the laptop down on the coffee table and walked away into the bathroom.

LATER

A knock came at the door and Nat went to answer it. She opened it to see Wentworth stood in front of her she tried to close the door but he pushed his way in.

"Nat just talk to me"

"There's nothing to talk about Worth"

"I shouldn't have said what I did I just got angry"

"Because I wouldn't sleep with you. Worth where did that come from?"

"I was drunk, I was wrong and I out of line"

"Right on all three counts. I know I kissed you back, I know I'm to blame as much as you but I pulled away and I said no and then you just verbally attacked me and you said stuff that I just can't forgive. I mean what have I done to make you feel that way about me? You called me a whore"

"I didn't call you a whore"

"You said Dave must really have something going for him if he'd finally managed to close my legs. I'm sorry but that wasn't a compliment"

"I told you I'm sorry about what I said"

"And I told you I can't forgive you for what you said"

"Why are you making this so difficult?"

"I'm not I left for a reason, I don't want to see you"

"Yeah well I'm not leaving!" shouted Wentworth as the door opened and Hannah appeared

"Oh should I leave?" asked Hannah

"Yes", "No" said Nat and Wentworth simultaneously

"Hannah you're not going anywhere this conversation is over and Worth was just leaving"

"I'm not going anywhere Natalia"

"If you think by hanging around it's going to make me relent and forgive then you can think again but if you're going be hanging around then maybe I'm going out I mean I have my legs to spread and a lot of ceilings to look at" snarled Nat storming through Hannah and Wentworth and leaving the apartment. Wentworth turned to follow her but Hannah stopped him.

"You've known her a lot longer than I have and even I know to give her space"

Wentworth agreed and sat down on the sofa. Hannah sat down beside him.

"So what's happened between you two?"

"Nothing"

"That's funny that's exactly what Nat said but I don't understand how you can get so angry with each other about nothing"

"It's personal"

"Went…" said Hannah demanding an explanation

"We got drunk and I said a few things that I shouldn't have"

"Like she's a slut?" asked Hannah

"What?" he asked confused

"I'm assuming by her reaction a minute ago"

"Did you know she was sleeping with a guy named Dave?"

"Yeah she met him at the bar he seemed nice enough they both knew what they were getting into before they did anything. He made her aware he was only in town a few days and she knew not to expect anything"

"Wait wait he's left?" asked Wentworth

"Yeah he was in town on work or something he left the same day Nat went with you"

"You're kidding?" Wentworth closed his eyes and threw his head back in frustration "I'm an idiot"

"What did you say exactly?"

"I just got on her case for sleeping with him so soon"

"You didn't know you were only being protective of her"

"Yeah" replied Wentworth knowing that wasn't the reason at all and his harsh words were nothing but an act of jealousy

Hannah took Wentworth's hand and stroked his face comforting him. His eyes opened and he rolled his head to the side and smiled at Hannah for being so nice to him not knowing the real reason that Nat was angry with him. Hannah smiled back and moved in and kissed him softly on the lips, Wentworth pulled away from the kiss and stood up.

"Stop it Hannah"

She rose to her feet and walked over to Wentworth he tried to fight his way out of it but he finally submitted to her advances and they locked in another kiss. Hannah began to undo Wentworth's belt and he pulled away once again.

"I can't do this" he demanded

"She turned you down didn't she?" asked Hannah already knowing the answer "You tried it on with her and she pushed you away, then you snapped and instead of telling her how you feel about her you went in the other direction and trashed her calling her a slut"

"You don't know what you're talking about"

"She's never going to want you as far as she's concerned you're her family" Wentworth shot a look at Hannah "She used that line hah? You're never going to be her man because as far as she's concerned you're her brother"

Suddenly Wentworth snapped and pushed Hannah hard against the wall holding her jaw with a firm grip. Hannah knew he wasn't going to hurt her and looked him in the eyes. Wentworth suddenly kissed Hannah hard on the lips slowly releasing his grip and moving his hand cupping her soft cheek. As the kiss lingered Hannah moved her hands to his belt and finished what she'd started undoing his belt and unzipping his jeans pushing them and his boxers down. Wentworth rested his hands on Hannah's hips as he fought to kick off his shoes and jeans. Hannah then helped him out of his shirt and Wentworth returned the favour pulling off Hannah's shirt her unsupported breasts drawing Wentworth to them like metal to a magnet he began to kiss her nipples gently while doing so his hands moving up under her skirt and pulling off her panties.

Wentworth guided Hannah over to the sofa as she kicked off her panties once there he pushed her face first over the sofa arm he stepped in behind her and caressed her firm ass before pushing his hard member deep inside taking her by surprise she gasped with satisfaction and looked over her shoulder at Wentworth who was picking up a rhythm sending Hannah into sexual turmoil she began to moan soft excited gasps.

He pulled himself from inside her and harshly pulled her up and forced her down on her back onto the coffee table. He stared at her expression assuring him she was enjoying the cruel pleasure. He thrust hard inside of her Hannah letting out a huge moan her right hand gripping his hip hard ensuring his every thrust came with full force.

With his throbbing shaft still inside her he pulled her upright and lifted her with ease into his arms carrying her across the room and backing her onto a bookcase knocking the lamp off sending it crashing to the floor. He continued to thrust hard into her with each thrust moving the bookcase sending books falling to the floor.

"Oh God harder, harder" she begged

Wentworth obliged and began to thrust into her harder making her scream with both pleasure and pain.

She wrapped her legs tight around him and pushed him hard sending him tumbling backwards with herself still wrapped around him. He landed on the sofa and she positioned herself on top of him bouncing hard and fast on his member her nails digging into his chest and drawing blood. Wentworth gripped her hips tight and guided her up and down his shaft for maximum penetration. Wentworth brought himself to a sitting position still pumping Hannah hard onto his throbbing cock. Hannah pulled Wentworth's head into her sweltering skin his lips soon found their way to her neck where he planted sweet butterfly kisses as the once forceful thrusting became softer and both felt their orgasms flooding through them. Through bated breath they both let out satisfied moans and Wentworth left his final kiss on her neck before pulling away and falling back onto the sofa. Hannah followed and fell to his side.

"Talk about pent up frustration" said Hannah with a smile of glee

Wentworth got up off the sofa leaving Hannah wondering what he was doing. He walked over and pulled on his pants and looked around to find his shirt which Hannah had thrown across the room he picked it up and threw it on.

"Is that it? You're going to sleep with me then not say a word and just leave?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Thanks that was great just what I needed. You want to go again?"

"You were in the right place at the right time"

"You're kidding yourself you know?" she said as he walked towards the door "You enjoyed that more than you're willing to admit, yeah maybe you wished it had been Nat but you know you want more. And don't worry I won't hold this against you anytime you want it I'll be here"

"And I called Nat a slut"

"You're not innocent in all of this" she said with a smile

Wentworth shook his head and left the apartment to go look for Nat.

LATER

After unsuccessfully finding Nat Wentworth returned to the apartment knocking on the door. Hannah answered the door and smiled at him.

"Is Nat here?"

"You sure it's Nat you want?"

"Is she here?"

Hannah invited him in and Nat emerged from her room knowing it was Wentworth at the door.

"I thought I told you I don't want to talk about this?" said Nat

"Just hear me out please" he begged

"There is nothing you can say Worth. You made yourself perfectly clear and you can't expect me to listen to a few apologies and then forget everything that I heard because I can't do it. You hurt me, as far as I'm concerned you're not here"

"Nat…" Worth started as a knock came at the door.

Nat answered the door and Amaury walked in the smile on his face soon turned to confusion as he saw Wentworth.

"Went you're here?" he asked

"Yeah what are you doing here?"

"I came to find you. When I landed I called you but got no reply" Wentworth shot a look at Hannah "So I called Nat and we met up and arranged to go out tonight. But you told me he wasn't here and that you hadn't seen him" he said talking to Nat

"Details Amaury, are you ready to go?"

"Sure, are you coming?" he asked Wentworth

"No he isn't" exclaimed Nat

"Yeah I will"

"Great we'll all go" added Hannah

Nat stormed out of the apartment and Amaury followed Hannah approached Wentworth from behind and squeezed his ass before following the crowd.

LATER

The foursome sat uncomfortably in the club the tension between Nat and Wentworth ruining the night for everyone.

"Anyone want to dance?" asked Amaury

"Yeah" said Nat taking his hand and leading him onto the dance floor

Wentworth followed pulling Hannah behind him they got onto the dance floor and watched each other closely. Wentworth soon cut in and sent Amaury dancing with Hannah before he could say a word Nat pulled away and walked off Wentworth was close behind her trying his best to talk to her.

"What is their problem?" asked Amaury

"He didn't tell you?"

"No"

"Oh well it's their business I'll let them tell you"

"Come on Mama I'm not going to tell anybody"

"All you need to know is his big mouth got him in trouble and Nat doesn't forgive easily"

"Oh right" he said curious about what had happened

ELSEWHERE IN THE CLUB

Nat was pushing her way through the crowds followed by Wentworth she made her way into the ladies room thinking that would stop him but he barged in straight after her.

"Will you just leave me alone?" she screamed

Just then a woman came out of a cubicle and he pushed Nat inside and locked the door.

"You can't get away from me now so just listen to me"

"I don't want to listen to the same apologies again"

"Good because I'm not going to apologise. I did something wrong I said sorry I'm not going to make a complete ass of myself by repeating myself until you forgive me. All I want you to do is listen to me while I tell you why it happened in the first place"

"Go on then tell me, tell me why you spoke to me like that"

"I was wrong when you said no I should have taken it I shouldn't have turned on you; for the most part it was the drink talking. You know me Nat and you know I'm not like that at all but although I'd love to blame it solely on the drink there was an element of truth in it. Not that I think you're a slut I don't I really don't. I was just jealous you'd told me about this guy you weren't shy in telling me you'd slept with him after only knowing him a few days then when I tried to take things further than a kiss you shunned me and I got angry. I've been in your life so long I couldn't understand how you could sleep with practically a stranger then push me away but I get it now I do. As far as you're concerned we're family and that's a line you don't want to cross, I respect that, but I can't agree with it. For a long time now I've been feeling things for you and at the beginning I felt the same as you do now I couldn't see you as anything but family but that changed and that night I kissed you on a whim and then you kissed me back and I finally thought you felt the same way that I did…"

"What are you trying to say?" she asked hurrying him along

Wentworth looked at Nat and stroked her cheek gently "I love you, I know you don't want to hear it but I do" Nat stared at him she didn't know what to say or how to respond "Nat say something please"

"Get out of my way"

Wentworth looked at her in disbelief. He couldn't believe that after declaring his love to her that she was trying to leave she pushed past him and left the ladies room. The women in the room having overheard everything stood in silence staring at Wentworth who quickly realised where he was and exited immediately and left the club.

LATER

After walking around trying to take in everything Wentworth had said Nat decided it was time to go home. She reached her floor and walked slowly to her door and searched for her keys in succession she opened the door and walked in stopping immediately at the sight of Hannah and Amaury having sex on the kitchen counter. Amaury smiled bashfully as Nat stared bluntly at the duo.

"You've got to be kidding me" said Nat as she turned around and walked back out of the apartment. She made her way down the stairs and opened the door to leave the apartment building to find Wentworth standing at the bottom of the stoop. Nat stopped and stared at him.

"Say something" said an impatient Wentworth

"I don't love you" said Nat bluntly "I'm sorry" she said walking down the steps and away from him. He watched her walk down the street and out of his life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Mr Right

**Rating:** N/A

**Content:** Love, Hate, Mild Sex and Deception

**Distribution:** Please Ask First

**Characters:** _(Fictional)_ Kaya Miller, Natalia Piccoli, Hannah Lewis _(Non Fictional)_ Wentworth Miller, Amaury Nolasco, Dave Batista, John Cena, Robert Kazinsky and Freddie Ljungberg. Also some minor parts from others.

**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own

**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex

BACK IN LONDON

Kaya read Nat's email and smiled she was happy that her friend was ok. Kaya turned off the computer and placed it on her dining table when the door buzzer went she answered the call.

"Hello"

"It's me" said a familiar voice

Kaya stood stunned for a moment "I'm coming down" she said before leaving her apartment.

She made her way downstairs and opened the building door to see Freddie leant against his car. She couldn't help but notice how gorgeous he looked stood in his bleach wash jeans, tight tee and sunglasses. Kaya looked past Freddie and saw her stuff sitting in the passenger seat she sighed realising it was now officially over.

"I brought your stuff over. I didn't think you'd want to come back to the house after…you know"

"After I walked in to find I'd been replaced?"

"I didn't replace you she meant nothing"

"Something me and her have in common then"

"Don't say that you know it isn't true"

"Not even a week and you had some other woman in the same bed we've shared for two years"

"I made a bad decision, in fact I made two. I shouldn't have let you go, I was an idiot. I know I've hurt you and I'm not going to stand here and make excuses but it's up to you whether I unpack all your things"

"It's not as simple as that Freddie you can't turn up on my doorstep and give me an ultimatum"

"That's not what I was doing"

"Freddie we can't talk about this here"

"Then let's go inside"

"No you just need to go home and when I'm ready I'll come and see you"

"Kaya…"

"Freddie!...Just go"

Freddie turned away and got in the car he wound the window down and looked at Kaya.

"Don't be too long" said Freddie before driving away.

Kaya sat on her doorstep and held her head in her hands thinking about what she was going to do next.

"Hey cutie"

Kaya looked up and saw Rob in front of her

"Hi" she replied

"What you doing out here?"

"I'm just getting some air"

"Well come on lady because I have dinner in here and its going to get cold" he said taking her hand and pulling her up to her feet.

Kaya followed Rob inside when they got inside the apartment Rob placed the bag down on the counter and pulled out Chinese takeaway cartons. Kaya watched him in her kitchen and looked at the takeaway meal before her and how simple everything was. She was getting everything she'd ever wanted with Freddie, with Rob but for some reason it wasn't good enough she couldn't help herself loving Freddie. Rob noticed her distant persona and smiled as he opened the cartons.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing" she said smiling

"Try this" he said feeding Kaya a fork full of food

"Mmm that's good" she said smiling as she watched him dishing out the food

LATER

Rob and Kaya were on the sofa locked into a deep embrace. Rob's hands began to move up under her shirt and Kaya suddenly pushed him away. Rob looked at her with confusion and Kaya looked back at him not sure why she'd pushed him away.

"You ok?"

"Err…no, I don't feel very well. I haven't all day"

"That's why you were getting air and didn't eat anything. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought it would go away"

"Come here" said Rob pulling Kaya into his arms "You just go to sleep" said Rob picking up the remote.

Kaya couldn't sleep her mind was too busy she couldn't help but love Freddie but she didn't want to hurt Rob. She didn't know that things were going to change if she got back together with Freddie. Kaya laid in the arms of Rob trying to figure out her next move her head going into overdrive.

THE NEXT DAY

Kaya arrived at Freddie's door and waited anxiously for a reply. The door opened and Freddie answered in just a pair of shorts. Kaya couldn't help but admire.

"Hi come in"

"Are you alone?" she asked

"Yeah"

Kaya walked inside and followed Freddie who picked up a shirt and threw it on.

"Can I get you anything? A drink?"

"No I just want to get this over with" she said sitting down at the kitchen table watching Freddie sit on a stool across from her.

"I'm an idiot, it wasn't until I'd pushed you away that I realised I was losing something special"

"Sweet talk won't work Freddie. We were on a different page for a long time before I left. I felt like a prisoner like I was isolated from everything including you. You made me feel like I was a trophy date, like unless we were in public I didn't matter to you"

"That's not true"

"You had a funny way of showing it"

"Kaya I didn't mean to make you feel that way, if I did it wasn't intentional. I just felt like all we did was fight"

"That's because it was all we did. We only spent time alone together when we were in bed and most of the time that was sleeping"

"That's what bothered you our sex life?"

"It was a factor yeah. When we first met you were so sweet, you did everything you could to win me over you made me feel like I was the only person in the world, you made me fall in love with you. Then everything changed it was like I was the last person on your mind. And I didn't mind not being number one in your life but I felt like I was at the very bottom of your list"

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I did and it just turned into an argument"

Freddie paced the room in frustration.

"I can't believe this, I can't believe you were going through all of that and I didn't notice no wonder you hate me"

"I don't hate you; if I hated you this would be easy. The fact is I love you and I can't get you out of my head"

"Then let's try again"

"It's not that simple Freddie"

"You love me, I love you. What's difficult?"

"I can't go back to the way things were Freddie and there's nothing you can you say to me that will make me feel any easier about this. I could say yeah fine lets go for it but it doesn't mean that anything's going to change. It doesn't mean it's going to get any better"

"We're not together anymore can it get any worse?"

Kaya knew Freddie was right as much trouble as they'd been having in their relationship she was now even more miserable because he wasn't in her life. Kaya felt a moment of guilt as she remembered Rob a guy who'd been so sweet to her. She felt sick to her stomach as she realised she was no better than Freddie for hooking up with Rob. Kaya looked at Freddie and even though she knew there were no guarantees she did know that she needed to give it a shot because they were meant to be together or not at that moment in time she loved him.

"Things have to change, I'm not a trophy"

"I know, does that mean we're back together?"

"It means we can try again but I'm not going to take the crap I have been taking Freddie and the first you'll know about it is when I walk out that door"

"I'm not going to let you go again" he said walking over to her and crouching down in front of her

"So…"

"I unpacked your stuff" said Freddie

"Really?" asked Kaya smiling "What made you so sure that I was coming back?"

"We love each other"

Freddie leaned in and kissed Kaya sweetly on the lips he brought himself up and pulled Kaya with him till they were both completely vertical. He then wrapped his arms around her waist tight as if holding onto her to make sure she didn't get away. Kaya smiled as the kiss lingered she felt that she was finally back where she belonged.

THE NEXT DAY

The door opened at Freddie's house and both Kaya and Freddie emerged with huge smiles on their faces. Kaya stopped and turned back kissing Freddie she pulled away from the kiss stroking his bare chest.

"I'll be back later" she said walking away

Freddie stood at the door watching her walk towards her car.

"Sure you don't want any help?" he asked

"No I'll be fine" she said smiling at him. She blew him a kiss and got in her car and drove off with Freddie watching her leave.

Kaya drove away with a smile on her face she was happy she and Freddie had worked things out but the smile soon left her face as she realised she had to go and break things off with Rob. He'd been so nice to her and she didn't want to hurt his feelings but she couldn't kid herself any longer she was in love with Freddie she just had to figure out now how to break the news to Rob.

LATER

Kaya was in her apartment packing up her things when her buzzer went she knew who it was before she even answered it. She sauntered over to answer it and took a deep breath.

"Hi"

"Hey it's me"

Kaya buzzed him in and opened the door and walked over and sat on the edge of the sofa. Rob walked inside and looked around the room at the boxes.

"Where you going?" he asked

"I…" Kaya hesitated then took a huge breath and blurted it out "I went to see Freddie"

Rob threw down his coat and stood with a stern expression on his face he knew exactly where she was going and he couldn't believe his eyes.

"So what he snaps his fingers and like his bitch you going running back?"

"That's not fair Rob"

"Not fair? Not fair is you leaving him and hooking up with me making me think that there could ever be something between us when all along you had it planned out to go back to him. What was I? Some guy that pushed Freddie's buttons? He ignored you until I came along that night at the party then all of a sudden he saw you clearly. He doesn't want you but nobody else can have you either? Is that the deal? Or was I just an in between fuck?"

Kaya stood back a little astonished by his outburst she knew he wasn't going to take it well but she had no idea he was going to say such hurtful things.

"When we got together I had no intentions of ever getting back together with him. I'll be honest I wasn't over him but I thought I could move on and I wanted to do that with you but then he came over here and I just couldn't…"

"Whoa he came over here? What were you doing having us back to back?"

"It wasn't like that. He came to bring my things over and…I can't help loving him"

"He made your life hell; you basically said that to me"

"Yeah I know and things were really bad but we've talked about it and he realises what he's done and we've both agreed to try harder and work at it. Rob I never wanted to hurt you but you can't help who you fall in love with"

"No kidding" he snapped whilst throwing a box of Kaya's things across the room sending it crashing into a cabinet causing an ornament to break.

Kaya looked at Rob realising he'd just declared his love for her.

"What are you saying?" she asked almost double checking she hadn't misheard him

Rob didn't reply he just stood staring at Kaya with his hands by his side and the pain apparent in his eyes. Suddenly a knock came at the door and Rob picked up his coat and opened it to find Kaya's neighbour stood before him.

"I heard a commotion is everything ok?" asked the neighbour

"Yeah everything's fan-fucking-tastic" exclaimed Rob before storming out of the apartment

"Rob!" called Kaya walking into the hall and watching him walk away "Rob don't be like this"

"Are you leaving?" asked the neighbour

Kaya watched Rob walk out of sight and looked back at her neighbour and into her apartment at all the boxes.

"I'm sorry I have to go out" said Kaya walking back in collecting her bag and coat and walking out slamming the door and leaving her neighbour stood alone in the hall.

Kaya ran outside and looked up and down the street to see if Rob was still there when she couldn't find him she decided to head in the direction of Rob's apartment.

THE NEXT DAY

Freddie had arrived and was loading boxes into his car. Kaya walked out of the building with the last box in her hand. Freddie ran over and took the box from Kaya and helped her down the steps he walked over to her car with her and placed the box inside for her. He smiled at Kaya before pressing her against the car and kissing her tenderly.

"Do you have everything?" asked Freddie and Kaya nodded "Ok well I'll see back at home then"

"Ok" she said watching him walk to his car, get in and drive away.

Kaya thought about what Freddie had said about 'home' and hoped that it really would be home this time and that it was all worth it. She looked up one last time at her apartment when suddenly her phone sounded she pulled the phone out of her bag and saw that she'd received a message from Rob. She read the message immediately, thankful he'd gotten in touch as she worried when she was unable to find him the previous day.

'looks like u 2 are happy or is it good acting?'

Kaya looked around for Rob wondering where he was but she couldn't see him. She placed the phone in her pocket climbed in her car and drove away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Mr Right

**Rating:** N/A

**Content:** Love, Hate, Mild Sex and Deception

**Distribution:** Please Ask First

**Characters:** _(Fictional)_ Kaya Miller, Natalia Piccoli, Hannah Lewis _(Non Fictional)_ Wentworth Miller, Amaury Nolasco, Dave Batista, John Cena, Robert Kazinsky and Freddie Ljungberg. Also some minor parts from others.

**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own

**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex

A WEEK LATER

Kaya was sat on the sofa with her legs brought into her chest stretching one of Freddie's shirts over her knees picking at a bowl of dry cereal whilst watching TV. Freddie entered the room and walked up to the back of the sofa and smiled as he saw her picking at the bowl of dry cereal he'd never understood why she did it but he didn't care as long as she was doing it in his house with him. He grabbed her face and pulled her head backwards and kissed her sweetly on the lips, he pulled away with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm going now I should be back around three so try and get dressed before then because I'm taking you out"

Freddie walked towards the door and a curious Kaya jumped over the back of the sofa and caught up with him just before he left.

"Where are we going?" she asked

"It's a surprise" he said with a cheeky grin.

He kissed her quickly on the lips and smiled before walking out of the house leaving Kaya pondering and wondering where he was taking her. Kaya returned to the front room and continued to eat her cereal when suddenly her phone sounded. She leant over and retrieved it from the coffee table and saw she'd got a message from Rob. Over the last week she'd got the occasional snide remark from him and although she knew he was just upset they were beginning to bug her. She read the message which said;

'Does he know about us? Or are you waiting for me to tell him?'

Kaya slammed her phone closed, put down her cereal and stormed off upstairs to get ready.

A Little While Later

Kaya emerged from upstairs in stonewash jeans and a pink shirt she made her way downstairs and opened a closet door and pulled out a pair of sandals and a bag she picked up her keys and threw them in her bag then slipped on the sandals. She walked back into the front room and retrieved her phone and picking up her bag on the way out she left the house.

LATER

The door opened and Kaya walked inside the house carrying a bag with her as she placed her keys in the bowl Freddie walked out of the kitchen.

"Where have you been?"

"I had to go out"

"I've been calling you why is your phone switched off?"

"It isn't…that's why I went out my phone broke so I've been to buy a new one" she lied not wanting him to know the real reason she'd bought a new phone

"I told you I was taking you out when I got home you're late"

Kaya stopped what she was doing and looked at Freddie with apologies in her eyes.

"I am so sorry I completely forgot. Oh Freddie I feel terrible. Is it too late to go?"

"Yeah" he replied looking her in the eyes he could tell she was sincerely apologetic and she wasn't lying "But it doesn't matter"

"Yes it does"

"No I'll just have to make the best of it. Come on" he said taking her hand and leading her outside.

Kaya smiled as she saw a picnic set out. She couldn't believe Freddie had done that for her.

"You did this for me?"

"I set it up I love you too much to put you through my cooking"

Kaya turned Freddie around and laid a huge kiss on him. Freddie indulged for a lingered moment then pulled away and walked her over to the picnic where they sat and enjoyed the food and each others company for the remainder of the afternoon.

THE NEXT DAY

Kaya was rushing around the house getting ready for work as Freddie and his friends commandeered the front room. Kaya walked in to find her car keys which she remembers throwing down on the coffee table but were no where to be seen.

"Where are my car keys?" she asked looking over at Freddie

"I don't know"

"They were here" she said pointing at the coffee table

"Then they should still be there sweetheart" said one of Freddie's friends

Kaya shot him a look "Don't sweetheart me"

"Are these them?" asked another of his friends holding them up

Kaya took them from him "Thanks I'll see you later babe" she said kissing Freddie before leaving

She hated his friends, she could never understand why Freddie was friends with them because he was so different from them but she knew she wasn't going to get rid of them so she had to learn to tolerate them.

LATER AT THE CLUB

The club was packed and Kaya was working like a crazy woman.

"Kaya can you head out and collect some glasses?" asked Mark

"Sure" she said walking out from behind the bar and starting to collect some glasses.

"Is there a reason you're ignoring me?"

Kaya turned around to the familiar voice and came face to face with Rob.

"I'm not" she said pushing past him

"Can we talk?" he asked

"No"

"Kaya please just hear me out" he pleaded

"Why should I?" she asked turning around and giving him an angry look

"I'm not going to talk to you here lets go somewhere quieter"

"Are you serious?" she asked astounded

"You can get Mark to time us if you want I just need to talk to you please Kaya"

Kaya didn't want to speak to Rob but she hoped that in doing so he might leave her alone. She told Mark she was going into the back room and she wasn't out in three minutes to come in after her. The duo walked in and Kaya shut the door.

"Go on then" she said hurrying him along

"I'm sorry about all the messages. I shouldn't have sent such hurtful things I was just angry and upset. I was…I am in love with you. I'm sorry I know you don't want to hear that but I am and then you went back to Freddie and I saw red. You were so upset over him and angry because of him then you left me to go back to him and I couldn't understand it but now I do. I'm exactly the same way I was upset and angry at you but it didn't mean I stopped loving you just the same as you didn't stop loving him. I get it now I do. Just tell me something though is it better this time?"

"Yeah it is"

"And he's treating you right?"

"Like a princess"

"Were you ever interested in me? Or was I just some guy you were testing out?"

"I didn't do anything with you until I saw Freddie moving on. I wasn't just using you I saw Freddie had moved on and I thought to myself why am I mourning this relationship he obviously isn't then I slept with you and until he turned up that day I was happy being with you. I was getting everything I wanted from Freddie with you and it was nice to be treated like that, like I was someone and not something. I didn't want to hurt you but like you just said it's not as easy as just stopping loving someone and for all his flaws I do love him"

"Well I guess all I can say now is good luck and I hope you're happy this time around"

Rob moved in and kissed her on the cheek but didn't step away he lingered for a moment looking down at her. Kaya looked up at him she was in love with Freddie but she couldn't help feeling intoxicated by Rob he was so hot. Rob moved in and kissed Kaya once more this time on the lips the kiss lingered for a moment but Kaya pushed him away.

"Don't" she begged

Rob placed his hand on her back and ran it down resting it on her hip.

"You're kidding yourself you know? You like the idea of you and Freddie the reality isn't as good and you know it"

With that Rob left the room, Kaya stood motionless for a moment and then the door opened and Mark walked in.

"Are you ok?" he asked

Kaya snapped out of her trance and nodded her head and looked at Mark.

"I'm fine"

"Ok well when you're ready we really need you out here"

"Right I'll be there in a minute"

LATER

Kaya walk into the house and heard the TV blaring out she walked into the front room to see Freddie's friends passed out all over the room. She shook her head them being there for a few hours was bad enough but the prospect of waking up to them and having to socialize with them over breakfast and then inevitably they'd stick around for the rest of the day. She let out a sigh and then jumped as Freddie approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"I'll get rid of them first thing" he whispered in her ear

Kaya turned and looked at Freddie she knew it wouldn't work out that way but she appreciated him just noticing it was bothering her. She took his hand and led him upstairs.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Kaya was cleaning up after Freddie and his friends who had practically moved in spending their days out then trashing the house at night. Freddie walked in with his bag on his shoulder he kissed Kaya on the cheek and walked away towards the door.

"Whoa wait where are you going?" she asked

"I'm meeting the guys we're going to do some water sports or something I don't know until I get there, bye"

"Nah ah get back in here now Freddie"

Freddie walked back into sight and looked at Kaya who was obviously angry.

"What's wrong?"

"Less than two week and its back to the way it was. You promised me"

"What I'm not allowed to see my friends"

"Oh and here comes the same old argument. This is the part where you make me feel guilty for wanting to spend time with you and taking you away from your precious friends but no Freddie not this time. They have been here for the last four days and nights. When you go to practice I'm left to look after them then when you're not practicing like today you're taking them out then you'll roll in just as I'm leaving for work and we're back to square one this was the reason I left. I deserve more than a quickie now and then. I deserve a proper relationship where I spend time with my man on our own"

"Whoa I did that picnic for us that was fantastic"

"Yeah and the very next day Freddie's followers moved in I'm beginning to wonder if the impromptu picnic wasn't a way of buttering me up knowing damn well you were going to be inviting them over"

"So what do you want me to do give up my friends and stop here with you everyday I'm not practicing?"

"Yeah that's exactly what I want. Why can't you spend those few days with me? You can see your friends at night while I'm not here, why can't you give me those days?"

"You've got my balls right there in your hands don't you? Well you can squeeze them all you want Kaya you're not going to break them. You're not going to dictate to me what I can and cannot do. If I want to go out with my friends I'm going to and right now that's exactly what I want to do" he said sternly making his way out of the house

Kaya followed him into the drive "Fine go!! See if I'm here when you get back"

"Yeah that's right Kaya you do what you do best run away" he said getting into his car and driving away.

A Little While Later

A knock came at the door and an upset Kaya dried her eyes and checked her reflection in the mirror before opening the door. She was shocked to see Rob stood in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I'm just checking up on you I want to make sure he really is treating you right"

"Rob me and Freddie are fine"

"Yeah it looks like it" he said wiping away a stray tear

Kaya didn't know why but at that moment she couldn't control herself and burst into tears. Rob pulled her into his chest and comforted her.

"What happened?"

"He's never going to change" she said through her tears

Rob pushed her away from his chest and looked her in the eyes. He could see the pain in her eyes and began to wipe away the tears.

"Shh don't let him reduce you to this he doesn't deserve your tears" he said gripping her face in his hands and looking her in the eyes he kissed her softly on the nose.

"After what I did why are you being so sweet to me?"

"Because you can't just stop loving someone" he said replicating her own words

Kaya looked at Rob her head was in turmoil and her heart was screaming for help. She couldn't stop loving Freddie but she wondered if he ever loved her where on the other hand there was a guy stood in front of her comforting her and consoling her and disregarding his own love for her to help her through the rough patch she was having with another man. Kaya didn't know what she was doing but she suddenly had the urge to kiss him. She grabbed Rob by the collar and pulled him into her kissing her firmly and passionately on the lips. Rob didn't want to stop but he didn't want Kaya to think he was taking advantage of her vulnerability.

"Kaya stop you don't want this you're just upset"

"Shh just kiss me" she said pulling him back

The kiss became more intense and Rob's hands soon circled her petite waist and brought her closer to his body. Rob stood up straight and lifted Kaya off her feet with ease she wrapped her legs around his waist and began to walk her upstairs.

A Few Moments Later

Rob barged in backwards into the bedroom and walked Kaya over to the bed placing her down gently him falling on top of her. He continued to kiss her softly as her hands found their way to his shirt and began to pull it off. Successfully doing so she threw it to the floor, Rob looked down at her and knowing she wanted it he helped her out of her shirt and jeans. He admired her laid before him in just her underwear. He stood up momentarily just long enough to free himself from his jeans and underwear he was soon back on the bed kissing Kaya's hot soft skin. Making his way up to her breast he kissed he nipples tantalizingly through the lace. She pushed up his head and undid the bra at the front revealing her beautiful breasts to him. He smiled before kissing them softly his hand drifted down across her stomach and he hooked her panties with his fingers and began to guide them down slowly leaving her in all her glory. Robs hand found its way to her clitoris and began to tease her senses as he played with her blissfully. Kaya soon pushed Rob down onto his back and mounted herself perfectly onto his solid shaft she began to build up a rhythm as Rob indulged in her curves his hands vigorously exploring her body. Kaya arched her back resting her hands on his strong thighs as she enjoyed his plentiful penis inside her welcoming pussy.

A While Later

"Ohhh ohh God" Kaya moaned excitedly

Rob was thrusting hard into her as she gripped on tight to the bed sheets. His thrusts were a sweet assault on her senses sending her into a whirlwind of pure ecstasy. Kaya eager to feel this man deeper inside her forced her way on top and began to move up and down on his hard shaft. As the duo continued in their marathon race to reach their orgasmic utopias the door of the room suddenly opened.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" screamed Freddie returning early from his day out with his friends wanting to get home to apologise to Kaya for the way he'd reacted earlier and walking in to find her in bed with not only another man but the man he'd pulled her away from at the party.

"Freddie" said Kaya looking over her shoulder at him at the door

Rob looked passed Kaya to see their company and smirked at the situation. Freddie left the room and Kaya climbed off Rob got out of bed and threw on a robe and ran after Freddie.

"Freddie wait" she screamed running after him as fast as she could; turning the corner in time to see him walk out the house. She ran furiously to the drive and ran in front of his car causing him to brake suddenly he looked at her stood in front of the car in his bathrobe covering up her deceit.

"Get out of my way"

"Freddie don't go like this"

"What do you want me to do Kaya?" he started as he got out of the car and approached her "Do you want me to wait until you're finished with him so we can discuss this?"

"I…Freddie…" Kaya didn't know what to say there was nothing she could say but she didn't want Freddie to leave. "It was wrong"

"Only because you got caught" snarled Freddie

"I was angry…"

"So was I but I didn't go and hook up with a girl I came back here to clear things up"

"Just stay here and talk to me"

"Just the three of us" he said looking over and seeing Rob stood at the door buttoning up his jeans with his shirt in his hand "And him? Of all the people"

"I'm sorry"

"Did you enjoy it mate?" he said walking onto the grassland and directing his question at Rob

"It was fantastic" said Rob with a huge smile

Freddie lunged ready to attack him but Kaya pulled him back trying to control him.

"But as great as it was today it didn't even compare to our first time together" started Rob stirring it knowing Kaya hadn't told Freddie about them "She was so hot and kinky and man she is ravenous. Have you had sex with her in the shower? If you haven't I recommend it, it's the dirtiest shower I ever had"

Freddie stopped pushing himself towards Rob and turned his attention to Kaya looking at her with disgust in his eyes.

"We'd broken up, it was after I saw that girl and I was angry…"

Freddie shook her off his arm and walked towards his car but she leapt after him and tried to get him to stay he finally shook her off with so much force she fell to the ground. Freddie hadn't meant to do it but he didn't care that he had he just looked down at her and then got in his car and turned the engine on. The car window came down and without looking at her he said.

"I want you out by the time I get back" and with that Freddie drove off.

Rob walked over to help Kaya up to her feet but she pushed him away.

"Why did you do that?" she screamed

"Why did you plead for his forgiveness? You were the one that kissed me, and two minutes ago you were ready to see God up there. What would have happened if he hadn't found us? Would I have been your bit on the side? Your dirty little secret?"

"Don't you dare play the victim! You knew exactly what you were doing by coming over here. You knew you'd be able to find a way to break me and then have it that Freddie found us together"

"You think I'd go to all that trouble?"

"Yeah I do and it's not impressive, if that's what you thought would happen that you'd impress me so much I'd leave him for you. It's actually the most pathetic thing I've ever seen. Now you've got everything you came with so get the hell out"

Rob smiled at Kaya and walked away before reaching the gate he looked back.

"Still kidding yourself…you've got my number" he said walking out of the grounds

Kaya with tears streaming down her face walked back into the house closing the door behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Mr Right

**Rating:** N/A

**Content:** Love, Hate, Mild Sex and Deception

**Distribution:** Please Ask First

**Characters:** _(Fictional)_ Kaya Miller, Natalia Piccoli, Hannah Lewis _(Non Fictional)_ Wentworth Miller, Amaury Nolasco, Dave Batista, John Cena, Robert Kazinsky and Freddie Ljungberg. Also some minor parts from others.

**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own

**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex

TWO WEEKS LATER – BACK IN CHICAGO

Nat was sat on the kitchen stool holding Wentworth's cheque in her hand.

"You know staring at that won't change things" said Hannah walking into the kitchen

"I know I just…I don't know" she said putting her head on the counter

"Just call him and talk things out" she said pulling her head off the counter

"I can't this is too big, he said he loved me and I shot him down"

"If he really does love you he'll got over anything"

"Han I just can't do it. I can't go through the same old conversation. I feel like I've said everything a thousand times and I can't change anything I can't make myself fall in love with him because he wants to see if we could have a relationship"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"Prior to this fiasco did you get on with Went?"

"Yeah"

"Did you love being around him? And miss him when they moved the show south?"

"Well yeah but…"

"Shh" said Hannah stopping her "When you meet a guy do you compare him to Went?"

Nat paused for a moment before answering knowing that she did "No" she lied

"Natalia come on, the amount of times you've said to me 'Why can't the guys I meet be as sweet as Went?'"

"Fine maybe I do but that's because up until this 'fiasco' he was the number one guy in my life"

"Exactly"

"What?" asked Nat curiously wondering where Hannah was going with this

"You love everything there is to love about Went. You get along brilliantly and though you may deny it you give him some lingering glances when he's around, you find him attractive"

"I never denied he was attractive that would be like arguing that waters wet, a complete waste of time because it's a fact just as it is that Worth is hot. I admit that and yes maybe I do look at him but at the end of the day whether blood or not I consider him family"

"What if your parents hadn't died? If you weren't brought up by the Millers and you'd come here anyway for school and he was here for the show and you'd met up would it be different? Would he just be 'Kaya's brother' then and be dateable?"

"It's not even worth answering that question because he wouldn't have given me the time of day if I hadn't been raised by his parents"

"Do you call them Mom and Dad?"

"No"

"Then why are you so adamant on not crossing this line with him?"

"That's completely different"

"No it isn't. Switch the situation if it had been Kaya's parents who died and your family had raised her would you have thought it was gross and out of line if she'd dated your brother?"

"Hannah just leave it alone"

"See looking at it that way it doesn't seem so wrong does it?"

"I need to go get ready Dave's going to be here soon" said Nat getting off the stool and making her way to the bathroom

LATER

A knock came at the door and Hannah answered it to see Dave stood there with a smirk on his face.

"Hi" he said

"Come in" she's getting ready

"Are you not coming?" he asked

"I didn't know I was invited"

"I told Nat earlier if you wanted to come you were welcome"

"Oh well there you go then that will be why I didn't know. She probably didn't want me to know because then she'd have to put up with me all night as well"

"You two had a fight?" he asked

"No I've just been telling her a few home truths that she didn't appreciate"

"Like what?" he asked

"Like nothing" she said emerging from the bedroom "Hey" she said kissing Dave

"You look gorgeous"

"Thank you, you looking pretty handsome yourself"

"I always do"

"Oh and modest to"

"So are you coming?" he asked Hannah

"Yeah I think I will give me twenty minutes" she said walking away to get ready

"Oh great" said Nat sitting down on the sofa in a huff.

LATER

The three of them arrived at the PPV after party and were at the bar when John Cena approached them.

"Hey man this must be the gorgeous Nat you've been going on and on and on and on and…"

"Alright!" said Batista hinting for him to shut up

"Hi" said Nat extending her hand. Cena took hold and kissed her hand.

"Nice to meet you my names John"

"I'm Hannah" she said moving in, in front of Nat and extending her hand.

"Hi Hannah and you are?"

"Nat's roommate and single"

"Or easy depending how you look at it" said Nat

Hannah threw her a dirty look and then gave her full focus to John as Dave and Nat slipped away.

LATER

Dave and Nat were dancing together and Nat shot a look over at Hannah who was sucking face with John.

"I thought she was dating the boss dude?" asked Dave

"She was it's a long story needless to say she's over him"

"Good for her" said Dave who's attention was turned to Nat he pulled her in closer and Nat smiled looking into his mischievous eyes.

"What are up to?"

"Just itching to get you back to yours"

"Oh yeah?"

"You know I could use an early night"

"Then maybe we should get going"

Nat smiled as Dave grabbed her hand and walked her out of the party. The duo made their way back to Nat's. Locked in a hot kiss Batista guided her through the door pulling off his jacket at the same time and kicking the door closed behind them. Nat fought furiously to take off hiss shirt successfully doing so she threw the shirt carelessly just then the sound of someone clearing their throat disturbed the duo. Nat immediately looked over to see Kaya sat in the chair with Batista's shirt in her hands.

"You must be Dave" she said with a smile staring at the Adonis

"Kaya what are you doing here?" said Nat walking away from Dave and over to her friend. The girls hugged and when parted Nat took the shirt out of her hands and threw it back to Dave who knew he wasn't going to be getting any that night so he put the shirt back on and picked up his jacket.

"I just thought I'd come and visit. I apologise about the timing" she said directed at Batista

"I'll go in your room leave you to it"

"I'll be in soon I promise" said Nat

"He's hot" said Kaya as he closed the door

"Yeah" smiled Nat "What's the reason for being here?"

"We're friends"

"Kaya?" said Nat knowing her too well to believe it was just a social visit

"Tomorrow I'll tell you everything but right now you need to get in there" she said pointing at the bedroom "I'll just make myself something to eat and watch a little TV"

"Ok well there's Hannah's room there trust me she will not be coming home tonight"

"Ok I'll probably just crash on the sofa all the same"

"Good decision the closet has blankets in and so on"

"Ok I'll find everything you just go and make him happy"

Nat kissed her friend goodnight and joined Dave in the bedroom.

A Little While Later

The sound of the headboard banging on the wall was hitting Kaya like daggers she turned up the volume on the TV and prayed that Dave didn't have good stamina as she recalled her last day in London over and over in her head.

THE NEXT DAY

Nat and Kaya were in the kitchen making breakfast and talking about everything and nothing when Dave walked out of the bedroom. He smiled as he approached the girls.

"Morning" he said to Kaya

"Hi"

"Hey gorgeous" he said kissing Nat

"Do you have time for breakfast?"

"Sorry but I have to go get ready my flights at midday"

"Ok" she said with a frown

"Hey don't be sad I'll be back before you know"

"I'll walk you out" she said walking with Dave

"Nice to meet you Kaya"

"Yeah nice to meet you too" said Kaya as she shoveled cereals into her mouth

Nat and Dave walked into the corridor and Dave pressed Nat against the wall and kissed her passionately his hand moving up under her shirt copping a feel before he pulled away and smiled at her.

"I'll call you later ok?" he said with his forehead to hers

"Ok"

"Bye babe" he said placing one last kiss on her lips before leaving.

Nat walked back inside the apartment and sat down on the sofa. Kaya joined her with her bowl of cereal and sat staring at her friend.

"You really like him hah?"

"Err…I like the sex. I don't know about the rest I've barely spent any time with him"

"Well enjoy the sex the rest will come soon enough"

"So what are you really doing here?" said Nat changing the subject

"Freddie and I broke up"

"Yeah I know I got your email"

"Oh no we got back together and broke up again since then"

"Oookay…What about that Rob guy?"

"This is a long story"

"I have nothing better to do"

Kaya proceeded to tell Nat everything that had happened.

"Wow" said Nat once Kaya had finished

"Screwed up hah?"

"I'm not one to point out screw ups" she laughed "It's certainly confusing. I mean I know when you love someone it's hard to let them go but if you knew Freddie was going to let you down why did you put yourself in the firing line?"

"I didn't know he was going to let me down again he said he was going to try harder and he did until they came then it was like he slipped comfortably back into his old habits and its not that I begrudge him having friends I don't want to completely control his life I just wanted him to give me those few days where he's not working. It was hard he'd work during the day then me at night"

"Why didn't you give up your job?"

"Why should I? Plus I didn't want to become one of them"

"Well you could have gotten a daytime job at least"

"I was happy where I was and he fell for me knowing who I was and what I did. In the beginning he would come and sit in the bar all night with me but he stopped doing that and that's when things started getting bad"

"Why didn't you go to practice with him?"

Kaya sat silent Nat had a good point she could have sat there and watched him even if they didn't get time to speak or be with each other at least she would have seen him.

"Where were you a month ago?" said Kaya sadly

"Hey don't think I'm the wise one I'm a screw up too"

"Yeah the Adonis is proof of that" smiled Kaya

"I slept with him on the rebound from Derek and we all remember married Derek don't we? Some people think I ran into it with Dave but honestly I don't think I've run into anything I think to both of us it's just sex. I am under no illusion that when he isn't here he's celibate; he's a newly single man and he's sewing his wild oats and good for him but I didn't go into this thinking he's the one"

"Who thinks you rushed into it? Hannah humps-a-lot?"

Nat laughed "No it was actually, your brother"

"Went? What's it got to do with him?"

"You really don't want to open this can of worms" said Nat trying to stay clear from the subject of her and Wentworth

"What do you mean?" asked Kaya

"It doesn't matter Kaya just change the subject"

"Nah ah not until you tell me what is going off with you and my brother" said Kaya as Hannah walked into the apartment

"Oh hasn't she told you"

"Hannah shut up" demanded Nat

"No Hannah don't; if she's not going to tell me I can always count on you to tell me"

"Well…"

"Hannah shut up!" screamed Nat "If you're going to find out you're going to get the real story not her version"

"Then tell me" said Kaya staring at her friend

"Oh this is going to be good" said Hannah sitting down "So how long have you been in town Kaya?"

"Since last night how you doing?"

"Pretty damn good. I'm assuming you met Dave?"

"Yep"

"Well I hooked up with one of his HOT friends last night and there's going to be a repeat performance tonight"

"Good for you" said Kaya giving Hannah a strange look "So Natty come on"

"Short version is I lost my job, I borrowed some money off Worth"

"Technically you didn't because you didn't cash the cheque" said Hannah

Nat shot a look at her roommate "Anyway he came here with the cheque and I ended up going back with him this one night we went out me, him and his friend Amaury and we were trying to loosen him up to go dancing so we liquored him up. He got a little too drunk and we ended up carrying him back to his room…"

"This is Went my brother Went?" asked Kaya finding it heard to believe her composed brother could be so out of control

"Yeah…well I sent Amaury back to his room and I took Worth back to his and when we got in there he kissed me…"

"About time!" exclaimed Kaya

"What?" asked Nat stunned by her friend's reaction

"You two have been dancing around this for years"

"Thank You!" exclaimed Hannah taking pride in the fact she had been right

"So with Dave being here I'm guessing it didn't go right?"

"She kissed him back then pulled away and told him no because she…"

"Considered him family" the two girls said simultaneously and nodding their heads judgmentally

"Natty what are you afraid of?"

"I can't believe this is happening" said Nat rubbing her forehead in frustration

"So what happened next?"

"Words were exchanged and he called her a slut and she came back home he followed her she wouldn't forgive him because she's stubborn then he told her he loved her and she pretty much shattered his heart into a million pieces and told him she didn't love him"

"Why? Natty you have adored Went for as long as I can remember everyone thinks you and him are meant to be"

"What?" asked a stunned Nat

"And he has loved you for years. Since Abe McCallahans graduation party that we crashed. You remember that night don't you?"

Nat wondered where she'd been the last decade or more of her life. She was completely oblivious to everything that Kaya was telling her. She began to wonder how long Wentworth had really loved her and why it took him until now to say anything. She also asked herself the same question Kaya had 'What was she so afraid of?'.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **Mr Right

**Rating:** N/A

**Content:** Love, Hate, Mild Sex and Deception

**Distribution:** Please Ask First

**Characters:** _(Fictional)_ Kaya Miller, Natalia Piccoli, Hannah Lewis _(Non Fictional)_ Wentworth Miller, Amaury Nolasco, Dave Batista, John Cena, Robert Kazinsky and Freddie Ljungberg. Also some minor parts from others.

**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own

**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex

A WEEK LATER

Nat had been at the hospital on her internship for exactly one week, everything was still really daunting but she felt like she was finding her own way pretty quickly. After a double shift she finally caught a break and went to the on call room. She took her phone out of her pocket to see if Dave had rung which he hadn't but she did see she'd got a voice message she listened to the message.

"Nat it's Went I…I hate this…I can't not have you in my life…if you don't feel for me what I do for you that's fine we'll just be friends but I just can't go on not talking to you and not seeing you…call me…oh and congratulations…Doctor Piccoli"

Nat saved the message and hung up she laid back on her bed the first time she'd had the chance to sleep but now she couldn't she just laid there staring up at the bunk above.

LATER

Nat walked into the apartment to find Hannah and Kaya bonding on the sofa talking about Nat and Wentworth.

"Will you two just shut up about me and Worth?"

"See…told you she's the only person who calls him Worth and the only person Stinky will allow to call him Worth" stated Kaya

"Hey Kaya seen as though everyone in this room is so helpful at solving everyone else's problems how about we tell Hannah your problems?"

"Ok point taken. We are only trying to help you know?"

"Does he even know you're here?" asked Nat

"No I haven't called him yet. I will do"

"Yeah well when you do please don't bring any of this up"

"Ooookay" said Kaya smiling at her friend

"Right ladies I have to go so I'll see you both later" said Hannah picking up her bag and leaving the apartment.

"I'm sorry" said Kaya

"Don't be you haven't done anything I'm just sensitive about it"

"But why?"

"What if we got together and it didn't work out? I wouldn't just lose Worth I'd lose everything you, your family who are coincidentally the only family I have. I don't want to be alone"

"You'd never lose me, you'd never be shunned from the family and Worth would never stop loving you even if romantically it didn't work out and deep down you know that. The thing you need to be asking yourself is what if it works out?"

"Then I end up with the only guy in the world that I really trust with my all"

"Is that so bad?"

Nat knew Kaya was right but she couldn't help but wonder 'what if?' was she willing to risk everything on the slight chance it would work out between her and Wentworth.

A FEW DAYS LATER

A knock came at the door and Kaya answered and smiled as she saw her big brother standing in front of her she swung her arms around him and held onto him tight. It felt like she'd not seen him in forever and she was so happy at the moment. She let go of Wentworth and dragged him inside. Wentworth stood and looked at his sister as she excitedly sat down on the couch and indicated for him to join her. Wentworth sat down and smiled at his sister he could see she was bubbling over with questions and waited for her to erupt.

"So…how have you been?" she asked

"I've been really good but how have you been?"

"Yeah great and how's work?"

"Good…" a silence filled the air and Wentworth smiled at his sister and sighed "Kaya just ask me" smiled Wentworth knowing there was something specific she was dying to ask her

"What do you mean?"

"Kaya!"

"Ok I want to know about you and Nat"

"What about me and Nat?"

"The cats out of the bag Went she already told me what happened"

"Right…so what exactly do you want me to tell you then?"

"Your side of the story"

"Whatever Nat said is probably right"

"So you called her a slut?"

"No not exactly I apologised anyway so just forget that"

"And you told her you loved her?"

Wentworth hesitated for a moment "Yeah and she shot me down end of"

"She's just scared you know whatever she said to you she doesn't mean it"

"It doesn't matter anyway"

"Of course it matters, you two are meant to be together"

"No we're not it's a nice idea but its never going to happen and I can come to terms with that"

"You will end up together I can feel it"

"Let's just drop it and tell me about this soccer guy you're with"

Kaya was always the rebel of the family and she felt she was always letting her family down, first by not attending university and then globetrotting and never contacting her family…basically doing as she wanted and not caring about anyone but herself. She couldn't bear to admit that things in her life were going wrong she didn't want to give her family the satisfaction.

"Things are great, they're fine and we're really happy together" she lied

"So it's serious then?"

"Yeah completely we're inseparable" as she told the lie she felt an instant feeling of guilt but she couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth

LATER

Wentworth stood up and put on his jacket and Kaya stood up and pleaded with him to try talking to Nat again.

"Went you can't stop talking to her you have to try and either make something happen or move past it"

"I have tried Kaya I called her and left her a message four days ago and she hasn't bothered contacting me"

"She can't have got the message then because she would have told me if you'd sent her a message. Just wait a little longer and she'll be coming back from work then you two can talk and you can use me as a mediator"

"Kaya I appreciate you trying to help but unless Natalia is willing to talk there's nothing more I can do. It's up to her and forcing her into something isn't going to make things any better"

Wentworth kissed his sister on the forehead and headed for the door Kaya followed him trying to think of a way to keep him there a little longer as she contemplated ideas Wentworth opened the door and stood before him was a returning Nat. The duo looked at each other both felt uncomfortable and Wentworth looked over his shoulder at his sister.

"I'll call you we'll go out to lunch tomorrow"

Wentworth stood aside and let Nat into the apartment and then started to walk out of the room when Kaya grabbed his arm and pulled him back inside.

"Went just stay"

"No I have to go"

"No you don't"

"I do I brought Amaury with me he's waiting back at the hotel"

Wentworth and Kaya looked over at Nat who was sat reading a magazine blatantly ignoring her surroundings and the people in it. Wentworth kissed Kaya on the cheek and left the apartment closing the door behind him.

"You're unbelievable, 'this' was the reason you didn't want to admit your feelings for him because you were scared it would end up in a huge mess which resulted in you two not talking and look what's happened"

"Kaya just keep your nose out of my business you know nothing"

"I know he tried to work things out and you have just disregarded the message like you have your friendship. I won't choose between you both if I can't have you both in my life I don't want either of you in it. I don't need the hassle I have enough of my own"

Nat stood up and dropped the magazine down on the coffee table in a restless pile.

"Then take your own advice and go deal with your own problems maybe then you can go back to the UK"

An annoyed Nat stormed into her room slamming the door behind the sound of the lock echoed through the apartment. Kaya shook her head she couldn't believe her 'best friend' was being so hurtful. She picked up her jacket and her bag and headed out of the door leaving Nat all alone with her thoughts.

IN NATS ROOM

Nat sat on the bed and pulled out her cell she placed the phone to her ear and listened to the message once again.

"_Nat it's Went I…I hate this…I can't not have you in my life…if you don't feel for me what I do for you that's fine we'll just be friends but I just can't go on not talking to you and not seeing you…call me…oh and congratulations…Doctor Piccoli"_

Nat couldn't bring herself to delete the message and dropped her phone down on the bed and pushed her head under her pillow and screamed as loud as she could the muffled sound came to an end and Nat rolled onto her back and pushed the pillow off of her head as she began to cry angry with herself for being so foolish and worried that maybe she couldn't repair her friendship with Wentworth.

LATER THAT NIGHT

A knock came at the door and a self pitying Nat answered the door to find Wentworth on the other side. They didn't say a word and Wentworth followed her inside. Nat sat down on the couch and picked up her pen to continue her notes and Wentworth sat down next to her he took the pen out of her hand and Nat tired of fighting just sat back and watched on as Wentworth without saying a word moved all her things onto the kitchen tops and pulled out a chess set, setting it up on the coffee table. He finished setting it up and pulled up a footstool and sat down opposite Nat he then turned the board so that the white pieces were facing Nat. Nat sat up and still without a word said she observed the board then looked at Wentworth before she moved her first pawn.

LATER

After a long and silent game of chess Nat moved her king piece into check.

"Checkmate" she said with a smile

Wentworth smiled back "I let you win"

"Of course you did"

Wentworth got up and joined Nat on the couch and pulled her into a hug.

"Are we ok now?" he asked talking into her golden hair

"Definitely" she replied resting her head on his chest

Wentworth and Nat sat in each others arms comfortably both thankful that things were back to normal.

THE NEXT MORNING

After falling asleep on the couch with Nat in his arms Wentworth awoke and looked down at her. He smiled and stroked her hair before rolling onto his side with Nat still lying in his arms he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Nat woke suddenly to find Wentworth kissing her she frantically pushed him away and sat up.

"What are you doing?" she screamed

"I…you looked so…"

"Did you learn nothing? Worth I can't do this last night I thought we had an understanding but now you're kissing me while I'm sleeping? I can't do this…I can't have you in my life if this is going to be what happens when we're together"

"Why are you so afraid?" asked Wentworth

"I'm not afraid"

"Then why won't you admit your feelings and give this a chance?"

"Because I am in a relationship with a man that I 'love' and I just don't feel the same way for you. This is completely one sided Worth and don't you forget that"

Just then the door opened and Kaya walked into the room with Hannah and saw the duo fighting.

"That's bullshit the reason you're not willing to try is because everybody you have ever loved has left you and you're so terrified of being alone that you won't allow yourself to get that close to anybody else. You've just got to ask yourself Nat if you're not letting anybody in then doesn't that mean that you really are alone"

"Get out of my apartment!"

"Truth hurt Nat?"

"GET OUT!!" she screamed throwing the chess set at him.

Wentworth picked up his shoes and walked out of the apartment Kaya shouting after him.

"Went…"

Kaya turned her attention to Nat who was looking out of the window.

"I'll go and get some coffees" said Hannah dismissing herself

"What was that about?" asked Kaya

"Still butting in" said Nat under her breath but Kaya caught every word

"When my family is self destructing right before me you can bet your ass I am going to put my two cents in so are you going to tell me or am I going to have to bring Wentworth back here because I will drag him kicking and screaming"

"Kaya go home where ever that is right now with Freddie, with Rob, on your own I don't care just go get out of my apartment because I have had it with your family"

Kaya couldn't believe her ears her best friend was throwing her out of her apartment. Nat and Kaya had argued before but never had anything got this bad. Kaya pulled her case out of the closet and stood in the doorway and looked back at Nat.

"Went's right if you don't let people in you'll be alone forever Nat and you don't want that"

Kaya looked at her friend and saw no reply coming her way and she walked out of the apartment taking her case with her and leaving Nat alone. Nat searched for her cell and called Dave and got his answering machine.

"Hey babe its Nat call me"

A Little While Later

Hannah approached a door, knocked and waited for a reply. The door opened and Wentworth appeared.

"Hannah what do you want?"

"I came to see if you were ok. I've never seen you two fight before but that was really brutal I thought you might need to talk"

"Well I don't"

"Went this is me you're talking to I know you a little bit better than you think remember" she said walking into him tugging on his shirt and kissing his neck.

"Hannah stop it"

"I don't want anything in return" she said looking into his beautiful eyes before kissing him fully on the lips she kissed him softly as she waited for him to react. Wentworth kissed her back and the kiss became more intense. Wentworth's arms were wrapped around Hannah's waist as he pulled her into the room pushing the door closed behind them.

A Little While Later

Hannah rolled off of Wentworth and laid next to him her leg rested across him and her nails gliding gently across his bare stomach. Wentworth stared up at the ceiling asking himself why he'd done that.

"That was amazing" said Hannah smiling

"Yeah" agreed Wentworth he looked over at her and almost disappointed he looked away.

"Stop it" said Hannah sitting up

"What?" asked Wentworth watching her as she saddled him once more

"Stop looking at me and wishing I was her. I don't mind being just a good fuck, I don't even mind you thinking about her while you're in me but I am not going to be a part of some perverted fantasy of yours where you live out what you want with her using me as your runner up prize"

"I'm sorry it wasn't even that I just don't know why I slept with you"

"You need to get rid of the tension someway. She's a fool you know"

"I don't want to talk about her"

"You know the sad part" Hannah continued "She doesn't want you but she's not going let anyone else have you"

"What do you mean?"

"Say you got a girl my guess is that she would go out of her way to break you up especially if she was single too"

"What do you think about this Dave guy?"

"He's the male equivalent of me"

"I don't mean to make you feel like that. Maybe we can go out tonight on maybe a…date"

"Yeah?" she asked smiling "That would be nice"

"Sorted tonight we'll go out anywhere you want" smiled Wentworth as he put Hannah's theory into practice. He wondered if she was right and if Nat would sabotage his 'relationship' with Hannah.

Hannah leaned in and kissed Wentworth who threw her onto her back and kissed her passionately.

LATER

Hannah arrived back at the apartment to get ready for her date with Wentworth as she searched the apartment for Nat the door slammed shut scaring Hannah. She walked into the room and saw Nat in the kitchen.

"Been to work?"

"Yep"

"Nice day?"

"What do you want?" she asked knowing the small talk was leading to a favour or headache for Nat

"I was wondering if we could talk for a minute"

"Sure"

"Ok…well I was just wondering if you meant it about Went?"

"Meant what?" asked Nat looking at her roommate

"That you didn't love him?"

"Of course I love him that's what's making this so difficult I do love him…" Hannah frowned it wasn't what she wanted to hear "Just not the way he wants me to" the smile returned to her face

"Good that might make this a little easier. Went and I are er…kind of…dating"

"You and Worth?"

"Yeah"

"Since?"

"This morning I went to check on him and things happened and we talked and well I'm going out with him in an hour or so"

"And he agreed to this?"

"Of course he did he asked me out"

"Things happened? You mean you and him…"

"I'm sorry I don't want to stand on any toes but it just happened you know how things are"

"No I don't. I don't understand how he can go from loving me this morning to dating you by lunchtime"

"You should just be happy that he's over you"

"Are you kidding me? Are you really that simple? He isn't over me and he isn't dating you he's using you. He thinks by parading around in front of me with you of all people is going to make me jealous. Well you can go back right now and tell him it's not going to work"

"Nat I know you feel that way and I understand it but we really are dating"

"Yeah of course you are" said Nat laughing her way to her room

LATER

A knock came at the door and Nat answered the door and Wentworth looked at her.

"Is Hannah in?"

"Bathroom" said Nat walking back over to the couch

Hannah emerged from the bathroom and kissed Wentworth passionately on the lips. Nat turned around and watched on in amusement at Wentworth's attempt. He looked over at Nat who sat arms folded watching them Wentworth decided to make it believable and kissed Hannah back. Nat shook her head as the couple pulled away.

"You ready to go?" he asked

"Yeah come on" she replied taking his hand they turned and walked towards the door.

"Well you kids have a nice time now and remember if you come back here to keep it down I have an early shift tomorrow" said Nat as they left the apartment Wentworth shot her a look and left with Hannah.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **Mr Right

**Rating:** N/A

**Content:** Love, Hate, Mild Sex and Deception

**Distribution:** Please Ask First

**Characters:** _(Fictional)_ Kaya Miller, Natalia Piccoli, Hannah Lewis _(Non Fictional)_ Wentworth Miller, Amaury Nolasco, Dave Batista, John Cena, Robert Kazinsky and Freddie Ljungberg. Also some minor parts from others.

**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own

**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex

AT THE HOTEL

Wentworth opened the door and walked inside reading the newspaper as he did. He stopped and threw the newspaper down at the lump in the bed. The covers were thrown back and Kaya emerged in a dishevelled state and looked up at her brother.

"There's coffee on the end table" said Wentworth as he sat down in the chair

"You were out all night?" asked Kaya as she reached for her coffee

"Yeah" replied Wentworth engaged in the television

"With Hannah?"

"Yep"

"And you went back to the apartment with her?"

"Kaya…"

"Why are you doing this?" she interrupted

"Don't Kaya"

"You're just trying to get back at Nat"

"For what?" snapped Wentworth "There's nothing to get back at her for. She doesn't want to date me fair enough all I'm doing with Hannah is moving on"

"Bullshit you're doing it to piss Nat off because like everybody else you know she wants to be with you. That's what the outburst was about at the apartment yesterday and you were right in everything you said she would rather have an emotionless connection with a number of guys than have an emotional connection with just one because she is so scared she'll lose them like everybody else in her life. Nat knows it too but by pretending to be dating Hannah you're just hurting Nat and that is wrong"

"She didn't seem too bothered yesterday when she was encouraging my date with Hannah"

"That's because she's stubborn just like you. She is not going to let you see that its bothering her she's going to bottle it inside and deal with it on her own later…for God sake Went you know Nat why are you being so clueless?"

Then a knock came at the door and Wentworth answered it thankful for the interruption. He opened the door and Hannah barged in and stopped as she saw Kaya sat up in bed drinking coffee.

"What are you doing here?"

"Long story" replied Kaya

"Let me guess…Nat the bitch?"

"Don't call her that" said Kaya defending her friend knowing that it was Nat's way of dealing with things

"I'm sorry but he is out of control the way she spoke to Went yesterday, the way she's been with me all morning and then whatever she's done to you"

"She's just blowing off steam" replied Kaya

"Yeah well she needs to remember that it was my apartment first and if she continues she'll have to find somewhere else"

"Hannah why are you here?" asked Wentworth

"I wanted to know why you left last night? I went into the bathroom came back out and you'd gone"

Kaya shot a look at her brother as she realised he'd lied about his whereabouts

"I'm sorry it just didn't feel right"

"Because of her?"

"No, yes…no not her, the situation everything was still raw from the argument we'd had and it was just timing"

"You didn't have to leave"

"Yes I did. I'm sorry Hannah it wasn't anything to do with you I promise"

Kaya let out a hiss of disbelief she couldn't believe her brother had lied to her and she couldn't understand why he was apologising to Hannah to keep her sweet when it was blatantly obvious to all involved that Wentworth wasn't interested

"So tonight Nat's working which means we have the apartment all to ourselves so maybe we can pick up where we left off" said Hannah as she walked into Wentworth and stroked his chest whilst looking into his eyes amorously.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan" said Wentworth kissing Hannah softly his eyes fixed on his judgemental sister who couldn't believe what she was seeing.

LATER THAT DAY

Wentworth emerged from the bathroom wearing a pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt with his top two buttons undone. He sat down on the chair and proceeded to put on his shoes and socks as Kaya stared angrily at her brother.

"You're unbelievable" she exclaimed

"Give me a break Kaya"

"No I'm not going to give you a break. If dating Hannah 'at all' isn't bad enough dating her to score one over Nat is just despicable. I can't believe that you did the right thing by walking away last night and you're going to ruin it by going to the apartment to sleep with a woman that you can't stand just so that she can relay the info to her roommate; our family member"

"Kaya this isn't about Nat, I am not dating Hannah to get back at Nat. I am dating Hannah because when all the stuff was kicking off with Nat she was the only one to ask me how I felt. Everyone was so concerned with Nat. How was she? Why did she do it? Nat, Nat, Nat, Nat…no one but Hannah gave a damn about me and the way that I felt. She treated me with more concern and respect than Nat ever has. Yeah I loved Nat I did I admit it, she doesn't love and no one not you nor Nat can expect me to wait around hoping that she'll change her mind and I'm not going to that is why I am dating Hannah"

"You're not on set now Went but that was good acting a very persuasive performance almost believable and maybe it would have worked on anybody but me the one person that knows you and Nat better than you know yourselves. You know why you're doing this just ask yourself if its worth losing Nat? Because that's what's going to happen"

Wentworth looked at his sister for a lingered moment and picked up his jacket and left the room to make is way to see Hannah his sisters words ringing in his ears. Kaya shook her head and sat for a moment thinking to herself how ridiculous things were between his brother and his best friend. She reached over to retrieve her phone and selected Freddie's number and with a huge breath taken she called him and waited anxiously for a reply. The phone rang twice and suddenly Freddie's voicemail message played.

"Hi this is Freddie I can't take your call at the moment leave your name and number and I'll call you back when I can"

Kaya hesitated she didn't want to leave a message but she realised this was probably the only way she could communicate with Freddie.

"It's me I know you don't want to talk to me and that's fine because right now you just need to listen. In case you've been wondering why I stopped visiting the house. I thought that we both needed a break so I've come home I'm visiting my family, Nat, my brother anyway I just need you to listen for a few minutes. Ok here goes…I was wrong to do what I did. I wish I could make you understand just how bad I felt. I'm not blaming you for my actions whether I was angry with you or not at that time I chose to do what I did. However being angry with you did lead to it and that's what I want to talk to you about. I need you to understand that I felt…alone. When we were home together I felt like I was ignored because your friends were there and then I'd go to work. The only time we were alone together was in bed and it began to feel like I was just sex to you. We'd barely share two words with each other all day then I'd come home we'd have sex fall to sleep in each others arms then by the time I'd woken up you were back downstairs with your guys and the cycle started again. I know its going to hurt and anger you to hear this but Rob was only interested in me when we were together in a room it didn't matter how many people there were he made me feel like I was the only one. He cared and he made me feel special and wanted; after feeling so lonely that attention felt nice and I gave into it. I'm not making excuses for myself I'm just trying to make you understand how bad I felt at that time. I never wanted you to stop seeing your friends it's just you'd invited me into your house, your life and then you made me fall in love with you and then in the blink of an eye I was cast aside everything and everybody was more important than me and although you didn't include me you didn't want to let me go and I didn't want you to because I love you. This is when I started feeling like a trophy WAG. In public you wanted to be with me then behind closed doors I couldn't get you to look at me unless you wanted something from me. I know I'm going to get cut off any minute but I just wanted to get this off my chest because if there is any chance of us ever getting back together then you need to know this because I love you more than you can possibly imagine but I am not going to be ignored again. If you can't find a way to include me and your friends in your life then I don't want to be apart of it because being ignored is the worst feeling especially when its by the person you love the most in the world…I'm sorry for what I did but now its your turn to apologise"

Kaya hung up and sighed as she laid out flat on the bed and placed the phone in front of her. She hoped that the message would encourage Freddie to call but soon after she wondered if what she'd said would make things better or worse.

AT NAT AND HANNAH'S APARTMENT

Hannah handed Wentworth a bottle of beer and sat down next to him on the couch placing her glass of wine down on the table. She smiled at Wentworth and took his hand.

"So what do you want to do next?"

"I don't know maybe watch a film or something"

"Oh I can think of something that's a little bit more fun than that"

Hannah straddled Wentworth and kissed him passionately taking the beer out of his hand and placing it on the table at the side of them.

"Han-Hannah" said Wentworth between kisses he finally pushed her away "I don't know about this"

"Went she's at work she isn't due home for hours. So come on loosen up"

Hannah pulled off her shirt to reveal her bare breasts. Wentworth's hands rested on her hips before slowly moving up her back. Their kiss became more intense and Wentworth surrendered as Hannah pulled off his shirt and pants.

A While Later

The heated embrace between Wentworth and Hannah had turned into a passionate sexual encounter that had by this time made its way to the kitchen. Hannah sat at the edge of the kitchen counter as Wentworth thrust hard inside her wet, throbbing opening. His lips explored her body finding their way to her pert breasts he kissed them tenderly as Hannah clawed at his back in ecstasy. The duo continued in their sweltering embrace both breathing heavily as they felt their culminating bliss rushing through their writhing bodies. Sudden they both looked around as they heard the key in the lock. The door opened and Nat walked in stopping sharply as she saw them both in the midst of a heated encounter. Wentworth couldn't take his sorrowful eyes off of Nat and reached for the nearest thing to cover himself up. Hannah almost turning the knife in Nat's back winced in delight her orgasm flooding through her she gripped the counter tight. As she wound down she jumped down off the counter and took Wentworth's hand and led him to her room. Wentworth looked back over his shoulder at Nat he was so ashamed of himself and felt terrible. Nat couldn't believe what she'd just witnessed and watched as they disappeared into Hannah's room. Nat couldn't bear to sit and listen to them and left the apartment as soon as possible.

LATER AT THE HOTEL

Kaya was sat watching television when a knock came at the door. She made her way to the door and was shocked to see Nat at her door even more so in floods of tears.

"Nat what's wrong?" she asked taking her friend into her arms

A Little While Later

Kaya had got Nat into the room and had consoled her enough to understand what she had been trying to say. Kaya handed Nat a mini bar bottle of vodka and sat down across from her.

"So you saw all that?" asked Kaya

"Did I hurt him that much?"

"Yeah you did. Nat I'm not trying to play cupid here. He truly has loved you for years and he felt the exact same way you do. You were his little sister, blood or not and he couldn't understand his feelings for you. When we spoke about it he gave into them and admitted that he loved you but he knew you would never see him as anything other than family and he respected that so rather than being bitter that he couldn't have you the way he wanted he chose to show his love in a solid friendship that you have taken pleasure in for many years"

"But Hannah?"

"He's trying to hurt you whether he knows it or not"

"I can't take it anymore" she said her eyes welling up once again

Kaya consoled Nat once more "Went isn't a bad guy he'll stop this soon I know he will"

Just then the door opened and Wentworth emerged around the corner. He stopped in his tracks as he saw Nat who was sat wiping her tears frantically. He couldn't stand to see her upset and it hurt even more knowing he was the reason.

"Nat I'm sorry"

"Don't you dare!" snarled Nat

Kaya looked at her friend wondering what she was doing. Nat stood up and walked over to Wentworth and smacked him hard on the face. Wentworth grabbed his cheek in disbelief he looked down at a furious Nat.

"All of this because you say that you love me. That is absolute crap if you loved you wouldn't be doing this. If you loved me you would respect my decision. You wouldn't be fucking my roommate in my kitchen knowing damn well I would walk in to find you there"

"I didn't know I swear Hannah said you were working all night"

"AND THAT MAKES THINGS BETTER?"

"Nat I'm sorry"

"No Worth you're just a sorry excuse. You were right I don't let me people in because I am scared of losing them like I did my family. You though you were one of the few exceptions to my rule I let you in, along with Kaya you two mean the world to me and without you in it my world would crumble. Which is the reason I didn't want to risk losing you as a friend whether or not we're meant to be. Until its too late you can't guarantee it and now because I don't want to risk our friendship I've lost you anyway because you can't handle just being friends. And you're guna hurt and resent me for the rest of your life and most of the time it won't be obvious like you're doing with Hannah; you're not going to even know you're doing it me"

With her eyes full of tears Nat left the hotel room. Wentworth looked at his sister who was looking at him with disgust. Kaya then left the room after her friend to find her and once again console her.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Wentworth was walking down the street with his friend Amaury who had arrived to support his friend.

"So she's not talking to you?" asked Amaury

"Nope"

"What did you do?"

"You don't want to know"

"Yes I do why do you think I asked? Come on tell me what stupid man impulsive thing you did"

Wentworth looked over at Amaury and sighed before revealing to his friend that they had both become friends with Hannah.

"I slept with Hannah"

"No, you didn't? The roommate no Papi you don't do that, rookie mistake"

"Rookie?"

"Yeah come on you have to have been in this situation before?"

"What where I'm in love with my sisters best friend; whom my parents raised since she was a kid; who my parents introduce to others as my half sister? You know what Amaury I haven't been in this situation before"

"Nah not that I mean being in love; it does crazy things to a man. Instead of facing a problem and reacting to it reasonably and effectively the guy reacts by doing something stupid and hurtful rather than admitting to himself and to others that he's actually hurting"

Wentworth stared at his friend who was for once talking a lot of sense and he agreed with the entire thing and that's exactly what he'd been doing with Nat. Wentworth stopped and Amaury stopped and looked back at him.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure"

"Don't judge me, don't laugh, promise"

"I promise"

"I've only ever loved Nat. I mean I've been serious with other women but I have never felt the way I do about Nat with anybody else"

"Ok so what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know there's not much I can do. I ruined everything! She doesn't want to know me and as far as she's concerned we're no longer friends let alone anything else"

"There has to be a way. I mean she loves you whether as a friend or more she can't just stop loving you. You just need to prove yourself"

"Yeah" Wentworth began walking again

"So you slept with Hannah?"

"Yep"

"Freaky isn't she?"

"Ah hah"

"Did you break up with her?"

"Yep that's why you're coming with me"

"What?"

"My theory is if you're there she won't care about me anymore because as long as she can sleep with someone she's happy"

"You're prostituting me?" asked Amaury

"No I'm giving you an opportunity to…use your skills"

"You're prostituting me!"

They arrived at Nat's apartment building and made their way inside.

INSIDE THE APARTMENT

The atmosphere in the apartment wasn't pleasant as the roommates fought about Hannah's behaviour and Hannah retaliated with vicious verbal assaults. Nat sat on the sofa, Kaya was making coffee and Hannah emerged from her room. Without a word said she walked into the kitchen poured herself coffee and made her way over to the couch she took the remote and turned the station over. Nat immediately took the remote back and turned the station.

"This is my apartment Natalia and I can watch what I want on TV when I want to watch it remember that"

"Yeah and you remember that I pay half the rent which means that half of everything in here is mine"

"Oh when Went comes back I'll remember that and send him in to you. Oh wait no I can't do that because you might freak out and have a hissy fit"

Nat smacked her roommate straight across the face and Hannah swiped her back. Kaya ran into the middle of them.

"This is ridiculous all of this over Went?"

"This isn't about him this is about her. She should never have done that" said Nat

"You mean I shouldn't have done him. You don't want him but no one else is allowed him"

"No he just shouldn't go slumming it" snarled Nat

"He didn't hunny he decided against being with you which is why we were having mind blowing sex in every inch of this apartment including your big firm mattress"

Nat moved it to attack Hannah once again but Kaya pushed her away. Just then a knock came at the door.

"Ok I am going to answer this while I'm doing so bite your tongues and withdraw your weapons" said Kaya as she walked towards the door keeping her eyes on them both the entire time she answered the door and was stunned when she saw Freddie standing there before her.

"Freddie!" she said stunned

"Oh shut up you whining little bitch. If you weren't such a drama queen you'd be banging him but you have to make everything a drama. I mean look at Derek he'd left his wife before ever meeting you and because he wasn't divorced and she turned up you made a huge deal about it and got rid of him. Admit it Nat you're not happy unless you're truly miserable"

"And you're not happy unless you're on your back with a man inside you. You just get kicks from the fact you know it's winding me up"

"No I get my kicks from him being very well endowed and knowing exactly how to use his equipment…but you'll never know about that will you?"

Nat picked up a bowl from the coffee table and launched it at Hannah who swerved out of its way and watched as it crashed into the wall and fell into a thousand pieces. Freddie and Kaya watched on as Hannah picked up the lamp off the desk.

"Hannah don't you dare!" screamed Kaya running over and pulling the lamp out of her hands. "I am sick of being the mediator here if you can't sort out your problems then one of you has to move"

"Bye Nat" said Hannah

"Okay I'll leave and I'll take everything I brought with me, the sofa, the TV, everything in the kitchen from the spoons to the coffee maker…face it Hannah everything in here accept for your semen stained sheets and mattress belongs to me"

Kaya looked at Freddie

"I'm sorry about this" she said walking towards him

"What's going on?" he asked

"Long story" she said as Wentworth and Amaury arrived at the apartment "In fact not so long this is all because of him. You started this you can end it. I am sick to death of cleaning your mess up…literally. Bowls, plates, mugs, vases everything has been used as a weapon in this apartment and I am not hanging around to become a victim of killer kitchenware" with that Kaya left the apartment with Freddie. "So why are you here?" asked Kaya as she paused in the middle of the empty corridor to put on her jacket

"We need to talk, not shout…just talk. Can we talk?" he asked

"Yeah lets go find somewhere quiet"

"Ok"

Kaya walked away and Freddie followed behind she smiled as she felt that this was a positive move towards fixing their problems.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **Mr Right

**Rating:** N/A

**Content:** Love, Hate, Mild Sex and Deception

**Distribution:** Please Ask First

**Characters:** _(Fictional)_ Kaya Miller, Natalia Piccoli, Hannah Lewis _(Non Fictional)_ Wentworth Miller, Amaury Nolasco, Dave Batista, John Cena, Robert Kazinsky and Freddie Ljungberg. Also some minor parts from others.

**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own

**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex

LATER AT THE APARTMENT

Wentworth had managed to pull the two girls apart and had Amaury babysitting Hannah in her room while he talked to Nat in the front room.

"Nat I don't know how many times I have to say sorry before you start to forgive me but I really am sorry. I'm sorry for putting you in this position in the first place. I'm sorry for starting it all. I'm sorry I did what I did with Hannah it was wrong but I promise you I didn't know you were going to be home so soon she set us both up. You probably don't want to be but if you don't want anything to happen between us I am more than happy to be just friends with you. I can't lose you"

Wentworth waited for any kind of response from Nat but it never came.

"Nat just tell me what I have to do to at least start making things better"

A knock came at the door and Nat stood up and answered the door she smiled as Dave walked in and scooped her up into his arms. They locked into a deep passionate kiss and Nat wrapped her legs around his waist as his hands circled her waist. Wentworth looked on at the guy kissing the woman he loved. The couple parted and Dave noticed Wentworth looking over. He placed Nat on the floor and extended his hand.

"Hey I'm Dave"

The ball dropped with Wentworth and he realised who was standing before him he unwillingly but courteously extended his hand and introduced himself.

"Wentworth"

"Oh you're Wentworth I was beginning to think you didn't really exist"

"Baby come on" said Nat wanting to separate the two men

"Where we going?" asked an oblivious Dave

Nat pulled him down to her level and whispered into his ear a smile appeared on his face as he enjoyed what she had to say.

"Ok lets get going. It was nice to meet you Wentworth might see you around"

Nat and Dave left the apartment and Wentworth sighed knowing exactly where they were going and what they would be doing. He approached Hannah's door to tell Amaury he could come out now. He opened the door and was stunned to the spot as he saw Hannah and Amaury in the midst of things.

"Classy Hannah really classy. Amaury I'm leaving I might see you later" Wentworth then walked away

"Whoa wait wait" shouted Amaury emerging from the bedroom wrapped in a bed sheet. "What happened?" he asked his friend

"Her boyfriend turned up and they left"

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah"

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to get incredibly drunk. I'll see you tomorrow"

"I meant about Nat?"

"I have no idea" he said looking back at his friend "Try not to catch something" he said directing the harsh comment at Hannah who was watching on from her bedroom door.

AT A RESTAURANT

Kaya and Freddie sat in an awkward silence as they waited for their drinks to be brought to the table. Kaya nervously unfolded her napkin and laid it beside her plate and looked over at Freddie who was playing with his phone.

"I thought we were going to talk?" asked Kaya making the first move

"I don't know where to begin" replied Freddie looking directly into Kaya's eyes

"Why did you fly all this way if you don't know what to say?"

"I thought that maybe when I got here I would know what to say all I knew was I couldn't be without you"

Kaya smiled "That's a nice start"

"Kaya you hurt me and I can't get the picture of you and him out of my head. Still I know I didn't help matters I didn't treat you the way you deserved to be treated and I put my friends before you and I didn't mean to but before you I never had to split my time between friends and love. I don't know how to"

"I don't want to tell you what to do but I just want to feel like I mean something to you other than the girl you go to bed with"

"I didn't mean to make you feel like that"

"I know you didn't"

"So how do we work this out?" asked Freddie

"I don't know but we need to start by talking more but not here there's too many distractions like Nat and my brother"

"What was going on back there?"

"Like I said a long story"

"I'm not going anywhere" he said taking her hand in his

THE NEXT DAY

Wentworth arrived at the apartment and as he raised his hand to knock on the door it opened and Amaury stood before him.

"Went what you doing here?"

"I've come to see Nat"

"She didn't come back she spent the whole night out" said Hannah from the kitchen with a smirk on her face

"She'll probably be back anytime" said Amaury trying to make his friend feel better

"Well I'm going to wait for her" said Wentworth pushing his way past Amaury and sitting down in the chair staring at Hannah.

"I'll go for the milk" said Amaury walking out the door worried about leaving them both alone with each other

"Why are you kidding yourself?" asked Hannah

Wentworth decided not to reply he didn't want to give her the rise she was looking for. Hannah sat down on the stool and looked over at Wentworth who was sitting tight-lipped.

"She's never going to see you as anything other than her family. And honestly Went why would she trade Dave in for you? Seriously come on she's a bright girl and I know she's not going to do that. Why can't you just come to terms with it?"

Before Wentworth could respond the door opened and Nat along with Dave walked into the apartment. Nat saw Wentworth and Hannah together in the room and shook her head in disbelief. Wentworth soon realised what she was thinking and stood up.

"It's not what you think Nat? I'm not here with her. She spent the night with Amaury"

"Worth I don't care it's not business. Babe just sit down and I'll make us some coffee. Dave sat down next to Hannah on the stool and Nat went into the kitchen and poured herself and Dave some coffee she opened the fridge to retrieve the milk.

"Where's the milk?"

"Amaury went to get some" said Wentworth trying to prove to Nat he was telling the truth

Just then the door opened and Amaury walked in and smiled as he saw Nat standing in the kitchen.

"Hey chica here's the milk" he said placing it down on the counter "So how are you?" he asked Nat

"Couldn't be better thanks" she said shooting a look at Wentworth and pouring some milk into the two coffees before her. She then handed Dave his coffee.

"Hey we going…" said Amaury to Hannah bobbing his head into the direction of her room

"Yeah there's nothing to stay out here for" she said stepping down off the stool and making her way to her room.

Wentworth pointed to the room as if to confirm his story.

"So Wentworth Nat tells me you're an actor"

"Yeah"

"I feel like such a jackass because I don't know you don't take it personally it's just with my work I don't get to sit and watch TV"

"That's ok because I don't have a clue who you are" snarled Wentworth

"Yeah unless you're a fan you wouldn't"

"I'm not a fan" Wentworth looked at Nat "Are you seriously going to do this?"

"Shut up" exclaimed Nat

"You're going to stand there and pretend that this is what you want? You're so much better than a lay over for him"

"Why can't you just handle the fact that I am seeing Dave whether it be once a day or once a month. We're both happy with the way things are and neither of us are expecting anything from this"

"You scalded me for sleeping with her and you're doing exactly the same with him. Yeah it may have started out as a bit of fun but now you're just doing it to spite me"

"What?" interrupted Dave

"Don't listen to him he's just bitter"

"Bitter is that what I am?"

"Yeah you are"

"It's better to be bitter than to be a bitch"

"Hey!" said Dave standing up and walking over to Wentworth confronting him his huge physique shadowing Wentworth's.

"Dave leave it"

"She doesn't want to be with you. She's just kidding herself because she can't admit to herself that its actually me she wants to be with"

Dave looked over his shoulder at Nat who was stood staring angrily at Wentworth.

"Why can't you just take no for an answer? I do not want to be with you and I never will. Just accept that Wentworth and get out of my apartment because I am sick to death of having to deal with you. I thought you were a smart guy but obviously you're not that smart because you can't register the fact that I don't want this"

"Do you really think that by sleeping with him you're going to forget about me? Admit it Nat when you're going to bed with him you're doing it because of me to prove to yourself you don't really love me. When you're in bed with him you're not enjoying it because of him but because you feel you're proving by being with him. The fact is Natty you're just ignoring your true feelings and I am getting so sick of waiting for you now. I have waited for years and years, your time is running out. You have to decide whether its me you want or this life you're living now because soon I'm not even going to be an option for you anymore"

Wentworth pushed past Dave and stopped and looked down at Nat before leaving the apartment. As the door slammed shut behind her Nat looked at Dave who didn't know where to put himself. He paced the room for a moment and then turned to face Nat.

"Was there any truth in anything he said?"

"Dave I promise I am not sleeping with you to spite him. I really like you"

"Just not as much as him?"

"I didn't say that"

"You didn't have to you can see it in your eyes"

"I don't like him the way you think I do. I love him sure but he's my family. I love him like my family he isn't anymore to me than that"

"If he didn't mean something to you it wouldn't be hurting you this much"

"I told you he's my family! Dave please don't make something out of nothing" she said collapsing to floor in floods of tears.

Dave looked down at Nat he didn't know what to think. He didn't know if she was being sincere or if she was trying to distract him from being so angry. Dave soon crouched down beside her and took her in his arms. As she cried into his chest he lifted her up and walked her over to the couch where they sat in each other's arms.

AT WENTWORTH'S HOTEL ROOM

Kaya unlocked the hotel room door and walked inside followed by Freddie they walked in to find the room empty.

"He must be over at Nat's or something but come in and sit down"

Freddie walked in and sat down and watched as Kaya put her case on the bed and began to pack up her things. He smiled and stood up; he walked over to Kaya and placed his arms around her waist. She smiled and turned her head to kiss him on the lips.

"It's going to be different this time I promise"

"Yeah it is" agreed Kaya turning to face Freddie "I'm going to start helping by quitting my job"

"Kaya no you don't need to do that"

"Yes I do, I'm complaining because we don't spend time together but I don't help by leaving the second you walk in. Your job is so much more important than mine and this will mean that I can completely support you by going to your games, which I've never been able to do before, celebrating with you afterwards. Most importantly I'll also be there when you are which means there won't be any excuse for us not spending time together"

"You don't want to be a WAG"

"I don't want to lose you either. Anyway I'm no regular WAG. I have enough money to support myself and I'm not a model"

Freddie laughed "I only want you to do this if you are completely sure. I don't want this to be used against me if we argue that I made you quit your job"

"You didn't make me I chose to" she said smiling and kissing him softly on the lips

Just then the door opened and Wentworth walked inside to see his sister and Freddie stood together.

"Hi" said Wentworth looking at Freddie

"This is Freddie"

"Oh the soccer player?"

"Yeah that's me, nice to meet you" he said extending his hand

"Yeah nice to meet you too" he replied shaking his hand

"So where have you been Went?"

"I went to see Nat"

"And how did that go?"

"Not great but I don't want to talk about it. What's with the case?" asked Wentworth looking at his sisters case laid open on the bed

"Oh err I'm going back to the UK with Freddie"

"Right and you're going straight away?"

"Well we have a flight booked for tonight but I need to go and say goodbye to Nat and you of course"

"Ok well I guess this is goodbye then" he said hugging his sister

"You're not coming back over to Nat's?"

"No I'm actually leaving tomorrow anyway I have to get back to the filming"

Kaya pulled away from his brother "That doesn't mean that you can't visit her today"

"Trust me Kaya I can't go back"

"You need to sort things out with her Went before you lose her"

"I think it's too late" he said zipping up his sister's case and putting it onto the floor.

"Went…"

"Freddie it was nice meeting you and make sure you look after my sister ok?"

"I will I promise" said Freddie wrapping his arm around her

"Kaya don't be a stranger call me ok? And don't worry about Nat and me. I'm going to go and get something to eat and maybe go for a drink"

"Drowning your sorrows won't help" said Kaya as her brother walked away

"I'm not drowning my sorrows I'm enjoying my single life" he said with a smile "Have a safe flight. Bye guys" Wentworth left the hotel room.

Kaya sighed and looked at Freddie who flung his arms around her.

"It's up to them now babe you can't force them"

"I know"

LATER AT THE APARTMENT

A knock came at the door and Dave answered to find Wentworth stood there.

"Is Nat in?" asked Wentworth

"No"

"I just want to talk to her"

"She isn't here"

"Nat!" shouted Wentworth into the apartment

"She's isn't here are you stupid or something?"

"Then where is she?"

"Like I'm going to tell you"

"Fine then I'll come in and wait" he said trying to get past Dave's huge physique but to no avail

"She's right you know, it is pathetic to see a grown man using her as the excuse for never settling down or finding a woman. Maybe she's just a beard for you maybe you've not settled down for other reasons"

"And I'm pathetic? You're a grown man sleeping with a young girl who I'm guessing isn't much older than you're oldest child"

Dave shot him a look knowing there was a little truth to Wentworth's words.

"How do your kids feel about you and Nat or don't they know?"

"My kids have got nothing to do with anything going on here today"

"And you have got nothing to do with what's going on between me and Natalia"

"I care about her and you're hurting her"

"You don't give a damn about her. All she is to you is a bed to sleep in when you're in town"

"Really is that what you think? For your information I took a day off to come and visit her because she called me up in tears. Tears that you created"

"She was only shedding them because her head and her heart are pulling her in different directions she knows she loves me, she knows that me and her are meant to be and she definitely knows you mean nothing to her"

Dave snapped and punched Wentworth straight in the mouth. Wentworth teetered and looked at Dave who was stood staring down at him furiously.

"Did that touch a nerve? Hearing the truth, see even you know she's only using you. You saw it didn't you? You saw the way she looked at me, you saw the look in her eyes"

Dave grabbed Wentworth by the collar and smashed him into the wall. Just then Nat's neighbour came out.

"What's going on here?" she asked

Ignoring the nosey neighbour Dave continued, "She doesn't want you"

"Yeah so I've heard but you and her can keep telling yourselves that but just remember when you two are in bed together it isn't you she's thinking about"

Dave threw Wentworth down to ground and began to punch him repeatedly.

"Stop it! Stop it! I'm going to call the police" said the neighbour distracting Dave momentarily. Wentworth took advantage and punched Dave straight in the face knocking him over. Wentworth struggled to his feet and grabbed his ribs writhing in pain.

"If you loved her you wouldn't be putting her through all of this" said Dave wiping the blood away from his mouth

"It's because I love her that I'm putting her through it. I don't want to see her move from jackass to jackass making no emotional connection. She's better than just being someone's notch. She deserves to be happy whether that's with me or not"

"Forcing her to fall in love with you isn't going to work. You can't give her the ultimatum that she loves you or loses you"

Wentworth tried to stand upright but winced in pain and looked at Dave. He knew he was right but he couldn't help but care for Nat.

"She's had such a hard life she deserves to have something come easy"

"There's nothing easy about this. Love is supposed to be effortless, it's supposed to just happen and take you by surprise"

"You sound like you know something about it?"

"I do"

"Then you'll know it's not so easy to give in. When you love someone you'll do whatever it takes to be with them"

Dave could see that Wentworth was sincere about his feelings towards Nat and he knew Wentworth was right when it came to love.

"Here they are" said the neighbour welcoming the police who arrived to see Wentworth holding his abdomen and blood pouring from Dave's mouth.

"Ok ma'am thank you"

"They were fighting all through the corridor"

"Ok well lets get you two to the hospital"

"Nah I'm fine" said Dave wiping his mouth

"Ok well can we talk in the apartment then please"

"Sure" said Dave walking towards Nat's apartment and stopping at the door "Hey" Wentworth looked at Dave "She's at the hospital"

"Thanks" said Wentworth as he left with the officer


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **Mr Right

**Rating:** N/A

**Content:** Love, Hate, Mild Sex and Deception

**Distribution:** Please Ask First

**Characters:** _(Fictional)_ Kaya Miller, Natalia Piccoli, Hannah Lewis _(Non Fictional)_ Wentworth Miller, Amaury Nolasco, Dave Batista, John Cena, Robert Kazinsky and Freddie Ljungberg. Also some minor parts from others.

**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own

**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex

AT THE HOSPITAL

Wentworth sat behind a curtain on a hospital bed waiting to be seen. The curtain was drawn back and Nat appeared she stared at Wentworth with a stern look and drew the curtain behind her. She put on a pair of gloves pulled up a stool and looked at the lacerations on Wentworth's face. She turned to the tray and back to Wentworth and began to clean the lacerations. Wentworth grew tired of waiting for Nat to start the conversation.

"Aren't doctors supposed to talk to their patients?" he asked

"You want me to talk to you?"

"Yeah I do"

"Ok" she said dropping the swab "How dare you bring my personal life into my workplace"

"What?" asked a stunned Wentworth

"You didn't think that the police were going to mention to me that two men got into an altercation outside my apartment? Everyone out there all the other interns, all the residents, all the attendings, all the staff and even a few of the patients now know my business because you and Dave could not control yourselves. My next door neighbour had to call the police to stop you from fighting"

"Oh your neighbour called the police before she even saw the first punch thrown. It was a little fight then me and Dave talked"

"A little fight? I'm cleaning up seven noticeable lacerations on your face; three of which look to need stitches and possible broken ribs. That is not a small fight"

"It wasn't as bad as it looks"

"And where's Dave?" she asked sternly

"I don't know he was taken into the apartment to talk to one of the officers"

"I'm assuming he doesn't look like this?"

"Not as bad but I got in a shot"

"Is that supposed to impress me Worth?"

"Nat I don't know what else can be said" he exclaimed at the top of his voice

"Shh" said Nat quietening him down

"I've told you how I feel and there's nothing more I can do. I can't force you to love me and I wouldn't want you to do anything you didn't want to. I just wanted you to know how much you meant to me because if I didn't tell you it would have always eaten away at me wondering 'what if?'. I just had to know if I ever had a chance with you. You've made your decision and I respect it. I'm sorry if I hurt you. That's not what I wanted and the whole thing with Hannah was just me being petty I'm an idiot. That's all I have to say so…fix me up and I'll get out of your hair and by this time tomorrow I'll be gone out Chicago so things will be back to normal for you"

Nat looked at Wentworth and continued to clean up his face.

"What makes you think we could work?" she asked not taking her eyes off the laceration she was working on

Wentworth's eyes moved to look at her and he let out a slight smile.

"My Dad always said love wasn't found on the outside but on the inside and you; you're beautiful throughout" Nat smiled slightly giving Wentworth a feeling of hope "When I'm on a date I work so hard to impress whoever I'm with, with you I can be myself and you love me for it and I don't have to work hard around you because it all comes so easily. Maybe that's because we both consider each other family but the fact is we're not there's nothing wrong about us liking each other and being with you just feels right. Love shouldn't have to be so difficult it should be simple like the way we connect with each other. We can sit all night without saying a word to each other and it's still more fun than taking out any woman on a date all because I'm with you. Doesn't feeling that strongly about someone mean anything?"

"It means we're good friends"

"We're more than that and you know it"

"No I don't" Nat looked at Wentworth "That's why I am so scared. I've lost so much already I can't risk losing anything else"

"Isn't the chance of getting everything you ever wanted appealing enough to risk losing something"

"To anyone else maybe but if I lose you, I lose everything. It's ok you saying if things go pear shaped we'll still be family they'll be no hard feelings, it's ok Kaya telling me I won't lose her or the others but until tragedy strikes you can't know that and you guys are all I have. I'm not willing to risk that"

"All you've ever wanted was to be accepted, loved, appreciated and respected. That's all I have ever done; I accepted you as apart of the family, I appreciated everything you did for me, Kaya and the rest of the family, I maybe haven't shown it lately but I respect you and everything you do. You have got no idea how much I respect you for doing this…you didn't ask for anything off of anybody you did this all by yourself. And loving you, loving you is what got me into this mess but I wouldn't change anything I wouldn't give up this feeling"

Nat looked at Wentworth and stood up she cupped his head in her hands and kissed him softly on the lips. Hungrily Wentworth kissed her back and indulged in the kiss he'd longed for, for so long. The couple parted from the kiss and Nat smiled at Wentworth.

"What was that for?" asked Wentworth

"It's worth the risk" replied Nat smiling at him

Wentworth smiled back and kissed her once more this time his arms circled her waist and pulled her in close. Nat's hands rested on his shoulders as the kiss lingered.

"Doctor Piccoli…" began a nurse walking behind the curtain to find Nat and Wentworth locked in a kiss. "Oh I'm sorry" said the nurse as Nat and Wentworth broke the kiss to see her quickly disappear. Nat laughed into Wentworth's chest and he kissed her on her head.

"I better get you cleaned up and discharged"

"Just going to leave it there?"

"No we'll pick it up later" she said with a smile as she continued to clean up Wentworth's injuries

THE NEXT DAY – BACK IN UK

Freddie and Kaya arrived back to the house. Freddie retrieved the cases and paid the taxi driver as Kaya unlocked the door. She then grabbed her case and rolled it inside followed by Freddie who was carrying his bag over his shoulder. After closing the door behind him he dumped his bag on the floor and saw he had a lot of messages on his machine he pressed the play button as Kaya was in the kitchen getting herself and Freddie a bottle of water each. The messages began to play.

"Freddie its Mike I tried calling your mobile and you didn't answer I heard about Kaya call me when you get this message"

Freddie looked at the answering machine and wondered what his friend Mike was talking about.

"Hey Fredrik I read all about it I understand if you don't want to talk about it. She was never good enough for you anyway. Call me"

Kaya made her way over to Freddie and handed him a bottle of water and kissed him quickly on the lips before nestling herself into his chest.

"Freddie the guys are all worried about you no ones heard anything from you since the stories came out. Don't pine over the little whore she doesn't deserve it. I knew she was no good. Call me"

Kaya looked at Freddie

"What are they talking about?" asked Kaya

"Shh" said Freddie listening to the next message

"Freddie we have a lot of things to talk about I don't know why you've fallen off the end of the world but hiding away isn't going to solve anything. You need to call me we have major damage control to do after that little shit Kazinsky released those pictures"

"What the hell?" said a confused Freddie to himself as he listened to his agents message "Who is Kazinsky?"

Kaya shook her head as she realised "That's his name"

"Who's?"

"Rob's" she answered

"What did he do?" snapped Freddie

"I don't know"

Freddie pushed Kaya away and pulled out his phone and turned it on. His phone sounded as message after message was picked up. Freddie found his agents number and called him and waited impatiently for a reply as Kaya watched on.

"Freddie where have you been?" said his agent answering his call

"I've been away I didn't have my phone on why do I have all these messages about this Kazinsky guy? What has he done?"

"There should be an envelope on the counter in the kitchen. I got worried about you so I let myself in when I saw you weren't there I left it"

Freddie made his way into the kitchen as Kaya followed and saw the envelope his agent was talking about. He picked it up and opened it spilling the contents out on the counter. Newspaper cuttings filled the counter and Kaya shook her head as she realised what they were about. As she saw a picture of herself laid on a bed in just her underwear her stomach turned as she realised what Rob had done.

"I have to go" said Freddie angrily down the phone

"We need to discuss this Freddie" said his agent

Freddie hung up the phone and went through the newspaper clippings and saw all the pictures of Kaya. He then threw them back down on the counter and walked away. Kaya got up on the stool and picked one up and began to read what Rob had said about her and their time together. She shook her head as she saw the truth sprawled across the pages but in a way that made her look like she had been secretly dating Rob whilst dating Freddie. As she stared at the poor quality of his mobile pictures she couldn't believe how low he'd sunk. Kaya put down the cutting and went to look for Freddie who she found in the living room downing a large neat whisky.

"What happens now?"

"I'll call my agent and he'll deal with it" he said putting the empty glass back down on the table as he replied unable to bring himself to look at Kaya

"I meant with us"

"Nothing"

"Freddie we can't just sweep this under the rug it has to be dealt with"

"We dealt with it already"

"No, no we dealt with what happened here. This is a whole other issue"

"We weren't together when all that happened you have no reason to feel bad"

"Everybody thinks I cheated on you"

"You did!" snapped Freddie finally making eye contact with her

Kaya hung her head knowing that he would never be able to get over her deceit.

"Freddie I didn't cheat on you in the way they're making it out and you know that"

"Do I?"

Kaya looked up at Freddie she couldn't believe he was questioning her.

"You know that I wasn't with Rob before we broke up"

"I don't want to talk about it Kaya as far as I'm concerned it's over. We're sorted"

"It doesn't sound like it"

"Well we are!" he snapped

Kaya didn't respond as she was so taken aback by Freddie. Freddie looked at Kaya and then walked out of the room.

LATER

Freddie sat at the breakfast bar and began to read and look at the clippings in front of him. Kaya walked into the room and saw him sat there no expression on his face, just blank.

"Be honest" started Kaya getting Freddie's attention "Are we sorted?"

A long silence filled the air before Freddie answered "Honestly, I don't know"

"Freddie…"

"I was fine I loved you too much to hate you for what you did"

"Loved?"

Freddie turned back to the clippings on the counter.

"Love…I meant love"

"Are you sure?"

"Kaya how do you want me to react? You cheated on me, as I said I love you too much to hate you but that doesn't mean that I can trust you. I hadn't been out of the house an hour before you were in bed with him, in my bed…our bed. I don't have that bed anymore I thought that by getting rid of it, it might help things I might get over it but I can't. I would have tried when it was just the three of us who knew I would have tried to make things better but I can't have everyone I know looking at you with hate and looking at me with disbelief wondering why I could let you do what you've done and then take you back, I can't do that"

"So because you're worried about what other people think you're just going to throw this away"

"No…you threw it away the second you let him into my house and took him into our room and had sex with him in our bed. I could have treated you better yeah but I didn't do anything to deserve that"

"I can't believe you're doing this, none of that shit is true!" she exclaimed pointing at the clippings "I didn't sleep with him until we'd broken up around the same time you were screwing that pretty little thing that you entertained in 'our' bed. I never had secret rendezvous' with him"

"Kaya you may not have done half the things he claims in these articles but the fact is you cheated on me"

"Which two hours ago you were willing to put behind us and try again"

"Things change"

"You're willing to lose this just because of your pride because you can't let 'your boys' think you've gone soft"

"When our business was 'our' business it was fine but it's not anymore it's all of those peoples business and I can't deal with it. If that makes me less of a man then so be it I'm sorry Kaya but I can't go through this with everybody watching us and the papers turning simple things about you and me into catastrophic over blown stories. I just can't do it…I'll have someone drop off all your clothes, right now though you have to go"

"Dumping me for what I did was the right thing to do. Getting back with me and promising me the world and then dumping me because 'they' might think you're whipped that is wrong. You had no right to come looking for me, promising me that everything was going to be fine, bringing me back here and then giving up on us at the first hurdle…YOU HAD NO RIGHT!! You need to sit down Freddie and ask yourself why I took him into our room and had sex with him in our bed. It had been a long time since that was our bed…it was your bed and I was just the one you were screwing in it. What happened between me and Rob in that bed was the most passionate thing that has ever happened in it, and after two years together that's just pathetic" Kaya walked out of the room furiously and straight to the door pulled her case behind her and slamming the door shut hard behind her.

LATER

Kaya arrived at a door and furiously knocked until the door opened and Rob stood before her smiling proudly.

"Hi babe"

Kaya smacked Rob hard across the face which caused him to hold his jaw.

"You bastard!"

"Nice smack" he said rubbing his face "So what can I do for you?"

"Why did you do it?" she asked

"What?"

"Don't play games with me Rob I'm not in the mood"

"Aww what happened did lover boy break up with you?"

"Why are you being such a jackass?"

Rob got in Kaya's face "Because you love it. And I went to the papers because I knew all you needed was a push to admit to yourself that you want to be with me"

"I don't want you" she exclaimed

"Then why are you here?" he asked smiling smugly

"Because I can't for the life of me understand what you're getting out of this. You know by doing this you're not going to get me so why do it?"

"He was holding you back, I saw you…the real you and when we were together it was the first time in a long time that you were completely alive. He was killing you"

"You don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh but I do…that hot racy little minx that was fucking me in the bed she shared with her boyfriend was not the same sad girl I met at that party that night. Admit it when you're with me you feel alive whether it be because of me or because you know being with me is wrong you get a rush from it and the reason you're here right now is because you're furious with that little Swedish meatball and you want to take out your aggression on me in a very kinky way"

"Never!" snarled Kaya

Rob pushed her backwards into the wall pressing his body close against hers and kissing her intensely. She knew that she shouldn't reciprocate but she couldn't help herself and soon found herself locked in the embrace grabbing and tugging at his hair. Robs hands explored Kaya's body and with ease he lifted her off the floor and carried her inside the apartment kicking the door closed behind him. He took her straight into the bedroom and placed her down on the bed. Kaya suddenly realised where she was and what she was doing she pushed Rob away from her and tried to get up but without saying a word he pushed her back down onto the bed and kissed her. Kaya tried to fight her way out but ultimately gave into Rob's caressing touch. Rob soon pulled off his shirt and then did the same with Kaya's. He helped Kaya out of her jeans and stood before her at the foot of the bed smiling down at her as if he'd dominated her. Kaya laid on the bed knowing this was the perfect chance to get up and flee but she was helpless to resist. Rob put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Smile babe we need some new material"

Kaya saw red as she began to hear the clicks of his camera phone. She got up immediately wrapping herself in the bed sheets and running off into the living room. Rob followed laughing as he made his way. Kaya turned around and once again smacked Rob who just laughed it off.

"Oh come on babe you know you're dying for it"

"You're sick"

"No you are you want it all. You want the perfect little boyfriend in Freddie and the hot passionate sex with me but wait Freddie wasn't so great was he? Ahh well at least the sex between us made up for it" he said smiling as he reached out for her but Kaya shunned him and walked away oblivious that Rob had hold of the sheets. As she stepped away the sheets came away from her leaving her standing in her underwear in the middle of Rob's living room. Rob threw the sheets aside and unzipped his jeans letting them fall to the floor. He stepped out of them and made his way over to Kaya who stood there helplessly and he kissed her so passionately that she stumbled backwards onto the sofa where Rob fell on top of her. The kissing soon turned into an exploration of each others bodies. Rob kissing at Kaya's bare flesh as Kaya's nails pierced at Rob's sweaty skin. Rob's hands moved south and soon Kaya was writhing in ecstasy at his sweet manipulation. She laid there beneath him knowing what she was doing was wrong but not giving a damn because it felt so good.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: **Mr Right

**Rating:** N/A

**Content:** Love, Hate, Mild Sex and Deception

**Distribution:** Please Ask First

**Characters:** _(Fictional)_ Kaya Miller, Natalia Piccoli, Hannah Lewis _(Non Fictional)_ Wentworth Miller, Amaury Nolasco, Dave Batista, John Cena, Robert Kazinsky and Freddie Ljungberg. Also some minor parts from others.

**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own

**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex

THE NEXT MORNING

Kaya began to stir from her slumber and was soon woken by the glistening rays piercing through the gap in the curtains. She looked at her surroundings and suddenly remembered where she was. A feeling of disgust and guilt coursed through her as she remembered her actions from the day before. She turned gently to see Rob asleep behind her and then inched her way to the edge of the bed she sat up and scanned the room looking for her clothes unable to see them she began to rise but Rob grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her back down onto the bed and moved on top of her.

"You're not leaving are you?" he asked with a smile knowing Kaya was desperate to leave

"Rob what happened here was a mistake and as far as I'm concerned it didn't"

"How are you possibly going to forget a night like that?"

"Rob get off me!"

"Now you know that's not what you really want. Lets just stay here I don't have to be in work till this afternoon so we have all morning to make another mistake"

Kaya felt bad about her actions and knew what her and Rob had done was wrong and even though she had a strong desire to smack him across the face again she also found his arrogance a huge turn on. As the fight between her morals and her desire continued Robs hands began to explore Kaya's naked physique making the situation all the more confusing for her. As Kaya began to indulge in his touch she soon snapped out of it and pushed him away and got out of the bed pulling the bed sheets with her and leaving Rob on the bed in all his glory. She walked into the other room searching for her underwear and Rob pursued her.

"I've got to applaud you" he began to applaud her mockingly "Even though last night you gave into temptation and we did things you're parents would be appalled at. Right now at this moment in time you are showing a lot of self restraint. I mean I don't have that kind of self restraint which is why I want to grab hold of you and wake you up in the right way" he said approaching her from behind and grabbing her by the hips.

Kaya stopped her search and moved her attention to Rob pushing him away.

"I cannot believe that I gave into you at all. Don't get me wrong you're a pretty boy but behind that there really isn't all that much there, no soul, no conscience…nothing! That's why Freddie was so great because he had depth he was, no he 'is' more of a man than you ever will be"

Rob got in Kaya's face. "Then why are you sleeping with me?" he asked with an arrogant smile.

Kaya didn't know how to answer the question. She truly did love Freddie but she couldn't explain the hold that Rob had on her. The thing that made her want to ravage him whenever she was near him. As she fought with herself Rob moved in closer and circled her waist he looked down at her and smiled as he could see her giving into him. She closed her eyes and hung her head waiting anxiously for Rob to make his next move. Once again she knew what she was doing was wrong but was powerless to resist. As Rob began to kiss at Kaya's collarbone the bed sheets fell to the floor and both stood in each others arms their naked bodies pressed against one another. Soon the duo found themselves in familiar territory as Rob seduced Kaya into the bedroom.

LATER

Kaya was in the bathroom getting herself dressed this time determined she was going to make it through the front door and thankful that Rob soon had to be at work. She knew that once she got out of his apartment that she would have the willpower to stay away from him and not get herself into this repetitive pattern of mistakes.

IN THE LIVING ROOM

Rob in just his underwear munching on a slice of toast walked over to the window and pulled back the blind. Just then Kaya emerged from the bathroom and looked over at Rob. She prayed he didn't try to keep her there again and was surprised when he walked over to her.

"Come on then I'll see you out"

"No I'm fine I can see myself out"

"I know you're a big girl but I have to collect my post so I may as well see you out hadn't I?"

Kaya looked at Rob in dismay but proceeded out of the apartment followed by him. They made their way down to the front door which Rob like a gentleman opened. Kaya walked out onto the steps and turned back to say goodbye to Rob who was stood in the doorway in nothing but his boxers.

"I don't think we should see each other again" she said to Rob who just stood smiling at her "Are you listening?" she asked

"Yeah never again…so maybe we can meet tonight?" he asked cheekily

"Oh you're unreal, it's not happening again Rob"

"I know like it wasn't last time…and the time before that" he said with a smile

Kaya moved to walk away in disgust but Rob pulled her back and planted a huge kiss on her lips. He then parted and a stunned and appalled Kaya stared at him.

"Rob do you have anything to say about the recent stories you released in the national press?" said a guy approaching the couple at the door with a Dictaphone in hand

Kaya soon realised she'd been set up by Rob and smacked him hard before walking away. The reporter persistently followed Kaya screaming out questions and photographers hounded her trying to get pictures of her leaving Rob's place.

"Kaya are you and Freddie over? Or is this another secret rendezvous? Are you and Rob officially a couple?"

As the questions came flying at her Kaya couldn't help but think about Freddie and how he was going to react to the pictures. Just then Kaya snapped.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed pushing the cameras out of her face.

Just then Rob ran out and grabbed hold of Kaya's hand.

"Let go of me you jerk. You set this up" she screamed at Rob

"Kaya come back in with me"

"Are you out of your mind?" she screamed pulling away from him "Why couldn't you just leave things alone? You're a jackass Rob and Freddie is ten times the man you'll ever be"

"If that were true you wouldn't be crawling out of my bed this morning. And you certainly wouldn't have had seconds in fact I'm surprised you can even walk after what just happened between us in there"

Kaya saw red and began to attack Rob who soon got her under control wrapping his strong arms around her tiny physique and lifting her with ease carrying her back inside the apartment building closing and locking the door behind them. Rob looked over at Kaya who was seething in the corner. The photographers still able to see their distorted silhouettes in the door carried on taking pictures. Kaya's anger soon subsided as she began to cry with tears falling down her cheeks she descended the wall and curled up in a ball on the floor. Rob looked down at her and didn't know how to react.

"Kaya come on lets go upstairs" he said holding out his hand

Kaya looked up at him in disbelief "Do you have some kind of mental health issues?" she asked him

Rob sighed and crouched down in front of her.

"I'm a jerk, you're right. I shouldn't have started that fight with you out there in front of them and that's why I brought you back in here before we made an even bigger scene…although I don't know what could be bigger than you beating me up in the street with me in my underwear" Rob stared at her hoping for some reaction but nothing came "I didn't know they were out there" he lied

"Yeah right, that was so orchestrated it was unreal. I can't do this anymore. I love Freddie, but you, you just make me completely forget those feelings towards him. When I'm around you I just can't resist and I give in and I hurt people…I can't explain it, what it is that you have over me that compels me to go to bed with you and forget about the man I love. And I'm a bad person for what I do but you, you just…you don't care about anybody but yourself. You didn't feel bad for me when you met me at that party you just wanted to sleep with me and you persisted until you got what you wanted. I don't know what it is about me I don't know if its because you know you can't have me but you love the fact that you can control me in the way you do but you just want me as a trophy like all the other girls the difference with me being that you can play this angle where you can make my life hell and still fuck me. I've met some men in my life some real assholes but you are by the far the biggest asshole and the most annoyingly arrogant and conceited man I have ever met. I may not have Freddie anymore but you, you don't have me…so really what have you gained from all of this? The press they don't bother me because if I don't have Freddie I don't have any reason to stay and I can get on a plane today and go home…so what is it that you're getting from this?" The room went silent "I'm asking you a question"

"All I wanted was you"

"Then why make my life hell…when has that ever worked for anybody?"

"It worked for me you've been here with me for the past twenty four hours"

"That was just sex"

"I wanted you to break up with him because until you did there was no chance of me and you getting together. It was working out great you'd dumped him and we were together…then you went back to him"

"So you decided to sabotage my relationship with him?"

"You didn't have a relationship with him! You were miserable. Whether you want to admit it or not I rescued you"

"Rescued me?" she screamed in disbelief at his sheer arrogance

"Yeah rescued you, you were screaming for help and I gave it you. I helped you"

"By screwing with my head and making me cheat on my boyfriend?"

"Making you? The way I remember it you kissed me, you initiated it and if my memory serves right you were caught riding me"

"Oh my God" she screamed

"Yeah that sounds familiar" he smirked

With that Kaya grew furious and swung a hard right at Rob who dodged it causing Kaya's hand to smash through the door window.

"Holy shit are you ok?" said Rob immediately taking hold of her hand and looking at it.

"Ow!" screamed Kaya as Rob touched her sensitive hand.

"Come on let's go upstairs and take of this" he said holding her injured hand up and guiding her up the stairs like she was a delicate flower.

A Little While Later

Kaya was sat at the table with a bag of frozen vegetables on her hand. Rob soon joined her with a first aid kit and gently pulled the ice pack off her hand. As he tended to her injured hand she saw a side of Rob which she hadn't seen in a long time the sweet guy she hadn't wanted to hurt when she went back to Freddie. This was the Rob she could see herself with and the Rob she enjoyed being with but she couldn't forget what he'd done to her the last few weeks and she couldn't just turn her feelings for Freddie off. Even with all the bad stuff he'd done to her Kaya couldn't help but be attracted to Rob at that moment. Rob finished wrapping up her hand with a bandage.

"This is just a patch up you need to go to see a doctor to get this dressed and looked at professionally ok?" he said taping down the end of the bandage waiting for a reply from Kaya that never came. He looked up at her "Did you hear me?" he asked making sure she had and getting a reply which he hadn't expected as Kaya leaned in and kissed him.

Rob immediately pulled Kaya onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. Kaya then turned herself so she was now straddling Rob with her hands in his hair she kissed his with intensity wanting him more than she ever had before. Robs hands began to move up her body but he soon pulled away and pushed her off his knee. He walked over to the other side of the room.

"What's wrong?" asked Kaya

"You are out of your mind" he stated rubbing his head with confusion

"Why's that?"

"Are you kidding? All that drama down there about me using you and sabotaging your relationship. Then you do that" he said pointing at her injured hand "Throwing a punch at me and now you're trying to get me to bed. What is wrong with you woman?"

"And you've suddenly grown a conscience?" she screamed

"I guess I must have because I can't sleep with you now. What the fuck is going on here?" he asked himself as he sat down on the sofa and put his head in his hands. Kaya sat down beside him and took his hand in hers. Rob looked over at her waiting for her to begin speaking because he really had no idea what was going on.

"You're a jerk!"

"This is why you're trying to get me into bed?" he asked sarcastically

"Partly" she admitted

"This is just crazy"

"I know! Now you know what I've been going through. You are undoubtedly a jerk there's no question about it, you made my life hell but this guy…the sweet, caring guy that patched me up" she said with a smile and continued "He is somebody I could easily fall for"

"You didn't before you left him for a selfish footballer who only acknowledged you in the bedroom"

"I know" she admitted in a whisper not wanting to hear the words

A silence filled the room and it seemed to go on forever but Rob finally broke it.

"So what now?" he asked

"I have no idea. I do love him and I know you can't understand that but I just do"

"He broke up with you because of the stories in the paper"

"Can you blame him?" she asked

"They were only partly true and he knew that yet he broke up with you because he didn't want people thinking bad stuff about him. What does that say about him?"

"You released pictures of us and told the whole country that I cheated on Freddie with you. Who sounds the worst?"

"Ok we've agreed I'm a jerk you have no reason to love or even like me but what has he done to deserve your love?" he asked sincerely looking at Kaya

"He was like you, without the public humiliation and lies. He was persistent he'd come to club every night and just sit and watch me. He'd ask me every night for a date and I'd turn him down and he'd just smile and say maybe tomorrow and there'd he'd be the next night at the bar. Then when I agreed to finally go out with him he made me feel like the only person in the world, there was nobody else there when we were together, just me and him. I'd never felt that way before. Nobody had ever treated me that way before, I'm not saying my parents don't love me but I'm the black sheep of the family my brother and sisters didn't disappoint even Nat didn't disappoint them and she wasn't their kid. So Freddie's attention just felt so good and I instantly fell in love with him. Then the honeymoon period was over and well you saw us at the party"

"And you deserve that attention. You deserve to be the centre of attention in every room you walk into because you're the star. The room wouldn't light up without you but him being nice to you at the start of your relationship isn't enough reason to put yourself through all of this"

"I didn't put myself through this; you did"

"Did I force you into bed?" asked Rob

"I'm so tired of arguing Rob please just stop" she begged resting her head against his shoulder

"Ok but we still need to talk"

"Not now"

"Well tonight then I'll come over to yours it's easier to come to your place from work"

"Oh my God work you're going to be late"

"I am late but don't worry about it I'll tell them there was an emergency"

"What about the window?"

"I'll sort it"

"Thanks" she said kissing him softly on the cheek "I'd better get going then"

"If you hold up I'll come with you"

"Nah I'm not going home"

"How come?"

Kaya paused for a moment and then answered his question "Because I don't have one"

"What?"

"Freddie and I agreed to let it go and work at the relationship"

"You gave it up and then he kicked you out?"

"Yeah I'll be fine I'll go to a hotel for a few days"

"No, no you'll stay here"

"That's sweet but I don't think that's a very good idea. The circumstances and everything"

"I'm not going to let you stay in a hotel" he insisted "I'll sleep on the sofa you can take the bed"

"Rob…"

"No arguments now I've got to get ready and go to work but we'll talk later when I get home" he said walking into the bathroom to get ready for work.

A Little While Later

Rob emerged from his bedroom to find Kaya sat on the sofa.

"Right I'll be back later just make yourself comfortable and we'll talk when I get back"

"Ok" said Kaya as she watched Rob rush around and open the door

"See you later"

"Bye" she said as the door slammed shut she looked around the apartment and knew her presence there was a mistake. She stood up and looked out the window to check that Rob had gone then made her way out of the apartment.

LATER

A door opened and Freddie appeared with an angry look on his face as he saw Kaya standing before him.

"What do you want?" he asked

"I came to collect my stuff and to talk that's all"

Freddie reluctantly walked away from the door leaving it open for Kaya to enter. Kaya walked in and knew she wasn't going to get any help and proceeded upstairs to collect her things. After collecting her stuff from around the house sure she'd not got everything she found Freddie in the living room with his friends. She could feel their judgmental eyes on her but she didn't care about their opinions.

"Can we talk?"

"Go right ahead" he said staring at Kaya

"I actually meant without your minions"

"In here or not at all" said Freddie giving Kaya her choices

Kaya shook her head she couldn't believe that after everything they had gone through and all the arguments they'd had about his friends that he was still choosing them over her. She soon realised that maybe Rob had been right and Freddie hadn't done anything to deserve her love. At that moment she could feel herself growing angrier at the situation and she could feel her blood bubbling under the surface.

"When I left here I went to Robs. I initially went there to scream at him for releasing those private photos of myself and him from when myself and Rob were dating during the time that we'd split up. I just wanted to make sure your minions were aware of that. Anyway I got there and we talked and it turns out that he had your number from day one and even though he hurt me and sabotaged our 'relationship' if you can call it that he only did it because he knew that you were an ass. Long story short I fucked him; right through to the morning and then again when we woke up. I'm not here to brag although it is worth bragging about I just thought you should know because you're going to see the pictures in the papers" she smiled and turned to walk away

"I like how she missed the part out about fucking him upstairs in your bed" added one of Freddie's friends.

Kaya smiled and turned back to the room. "Oh yeah that well you know if you can't get what you want from home then you have to go find it somewhere else. I was just fortunate enough that mine came to the front door. And if you must know that was the most amazing sex I've ever had in that bed, in fact probably just ever"

Kaya turned away once more and stopped herself from leaving she knew what she'd done was a cheap shot but it did feel good but she still found herself turning back to the room

"I can't believe I thought I could come back here and have a civilised conversation with you. I could never have one while we were dating. That said I wanted you to know that I did love you and that's why it hurt so much when these idiots got priority over me but you know Freddie if you're happy with them then that's fine but you've blown your chance with me. Big time! I don't play second fiddle to anybody" she smiled as she remembered the sweet words said by Rob and she continued "because I'm the star and I light up the room" Kaya went silent for a moment as she realised Rob may be the perfect guy for her "Anything I leave behind you can just throw it out…or pine over it whatever you want but don't try to contact me"

With that Kaya left taking her belongings with her and leaving Freddie and his friends behind. Freddie stared at the empty space Kaya left behind as his friends stared at him not sure what was going through his mind.

"You're better off without the little tart. She only wanted you because you were a footballer man she's slumming it now with that little wanker…Freddie??"

Freddie snapped out of his daze and looked at his friends who were waiting for his response. Freddie didn't want his friends to think that Kaya had gotten the better of him and let out a big smile and replied.

"Yeah fuck her he's welcome to her she was nothing but trouble anyway"

"That's our boy, you've always got us man and women are just hot sexy little things that should cum and go when we want them to" said Freddie's friend

"That's right" agreed another of Freddie's friends

"I'll be right back" said Freddie leaving the room and making his way outside hoping that Kaya would still be there.

He walked out to find her loading up her car with her belongings but struggling one handed due to her injury.

"Here let me help" said Freddie putting the stuff into the car for her

"Thanks" said Kaya wondering what he was up to.

"So err...what happened to your hand?" asked Freddie with concern

"Sex sprain" Kaya snidely replied

"Kaya!" said Freddie sternly wanting to know the truth

"I punched a window arguing with Rob about us. All the pain you both put me through apparently wasn't enough I had to suffer physical pain as well as emotional"

"You hurt me to you know"

"Yeah well it's a vicious circle I hurt you because you hurt me. The worst thing is Freddie you can't see that you've done it to me because it wasn't an obvious thing like me cheating on you. You did it subtly and so that no one else could see it which is why everyone loves you and they're all upset for you and how I came across as the bitch. The truth is if you hadn't have hurt me so bad in the first place I wouldn't have had to hurt you although it wasn't intentional. I didn't invite him into our bed in hopes that you would catch us I swear. Maybe it worked out better this way…as much as I loved you…we can't have a relationship based on if, buts and maybes. I'm sick of making excuses for us to my friends and I'm sick of hearing excuses from you"

"What you said in there about you and Rob?"

"It's true all of it. Maybe that does make me a bitch walking out of here and sleeping with him an hour later…yeah big bitch but I did go there to fight for us but when I got there I just got tired of fighting"

"Does he make you happy?" asked Freddie sincerely

Kaya taken aback by the question paused for a moment and looked at Freddie and saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"He doesn't hurt me" she replied

"What about the stories in the paper he did that because he loved you?"

"In a crazy way yeah. He did it because he knew you would dump me and that's all he wanted…you and me to break up so he could be with me. Maybe he went about things the wrong way…no…he 'definitely' went about things the wrong way. Yet the entire time he was doing all this stuff he had my best interests at heart and he believed 'that' was breaking up with you"

"You're just another notch to him"

"If I am I am but it's better to know where I stand than to be treated the way you treated me"

Freddie realised he was fighting for something he'd already lost and grew furious.

"Go back to him, fuck him, enjoy your time together because it won't take him half as long to dump you or cheat on you than it did for him to get you in the first place" Freddie began to walk away back to the house

"One night, one week, one month it doesn't matter at least for that time he'll treat me right" she called after him

Freddie looked over his shoulder at Kaya who stood strong by her car and watched him walk inside. He joined his friends who had begun to celebrate Freddie's break up. Freddie walked in and was handed a drink. He found and seat and just started to fade into the background as his friends celebrated his single status. Freddie took a hard drink of his whisky not sure how he felt about Kaya's departure and her finalisation of their relationship.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: **Mr Right

**Rating:** N/A

**Content:** Love, Hate, Mild Sex and Deception

**Distribution:** Please Ask First

**Characters:** _(Fictional)_ Kaya Miller, Natalia Piccoli, Hannah Lewis _(Non Fictional)_ Wentworth Miller, Amaury Nolasco, Dave Batista, John Cena, Robert Kazinsky and Freddie Ljungberg. Also some minor parts from others.

**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own

**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex

Kaya returned back at Rob's apartment and rang the doorbell. She waited patiently for a response that never came and pushed the button again at the same time the door opened and Rob appeared and looked at her angrily.

"Where have you been?" he asked knowing exactly where she'd been looking at her bags

"I went to pick up my things" she replied picking up her belongings and walking inside.

Rob stopped her and took the things from her and urged her upstairs and he followed behind her. She entered the apartment and Rob placed her things at the door and closed it behind him.

"So what happened?" he asked seeking answers about her visit to Freddie's

"Nothing I just picked up my things"

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Believe what you want I just got my stuff some killer looks and I left"

"And not a word was spoken?"

"I may have said a few things but none of its relevant"

"Then you won't mind telling me"

"What is this? An interrogation?" she asked wanting him to stop with all the questions

"Was he at least polite?"

"Oh yeah he welcomed me with open arms made me a coffee and we sat down and had a girly chat"

"So being sarcastic with me I just want to know what happened"

"I ended it with him, officially ok? I got there and I asked to talk to him in private to explain the pictures those reporters took and he once again chose his friends over me and like a bolt of lightning it suddenly hit me that I was fighting for something I'd lost a long time ago. Then I got spiteful"

"How?" asked Rob getting two cups out of the cupboard and turning on the kettle ready to make himself and Kaya a coffee.

"I told him the truth about those pictures I didn't sugar coat it I didn't tell him nothing happened I saw red and in front of all his friends I told them all the gory details and humiliated him and it felt so good"

"You told him that we'd slept together hours after leaving him?"

"Yeah"

Rob laughed "And how did that go down?"

"Like a lead balloon. I don't know why I did it, it was like it was the last straw and he'd hurt me one time too many so I…was a bitch there's no other way to put it"

"And he didn't react?" asked Rob handing a hot cup of coffee to Kaya which she took and had a sip of before replying

"Not at first then he followed me outside while I was loading up the car and he was trying to be all nice but I couldn't be civil to him and then it turned into a fight and he said I was just another notch to you and you'd dump or cheat on me in the half the time it took to get me"

"Dump you are we dating?" asked Rob not sure what to make of the last comment

"As far as Freddie's concerned yeah. Is that bad?" she asked

"Yeah is it, I was kind of hoping that we'd be dating as far as everyone was concerned" he said looking down at her his eyes showing his pain

"Rob I only broke up with Freddie yesterday"

"Didn't seem to bother you when you left me to go back to him"

"Oh don't go there that was different"

"How was it different?"

"Because I wasn't over him"

"But you're over me?"

"I didn't mean it like that you know what I mean stop twisting things"

"Did you ever love me?" he asked

Kaya looked at him and didn't want to hurt him she took a deep breath.

"No I didn't…" Rob slammed down his cup and walked away towards the bedroom. Kaya quickly followed behind him "I'm sorry but you asked and I can't lie. I didn't love you I loved Freddie but that doesn't mean I can't love you"

Rob looked back at Kaya and stood staring at her waiting for her to continue. Kaya walked over to Rob and gripped his shirt as she stared blankly into his chest not wanting to look him in the eyes. She twiddled the shirt between her fingers and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Rob

Kaya looked up at Rob still smiling from ear to ear "You really do love me don't you?" she asked him

"Yeah I do" he admitted

"I'm sorry I can't tell you I love you back but right now I just don't. Maybe in a few weeks things will be different but I can't just go from loving Freddie to loving you"

"But we're still going to try this?" he asked circling her waist

Kaya just smiled and kissed Rob not saying a word but giving him his answer. Rob slipped his hands down between their two bodies and unzipped Kaya's jeans. He smiled as he saw a glimpse of her pink panties showing through the open zipper. Kaya lifted Rob's shirt up and over his head revealing his sumptuous body which she began to grate her nails across. Rob ran his hands down Kaya's subtle curves and watched as she pulled off her shirt and threw it down uncaringly to the floor she then escaped from her jeans and panties and walked away towards the bed unhooking her bra and throwing it back at Rob as she did. Rob stood with the bra in his hand and a devilish smile on his face his dimples distinctive and adorable. He threw down the bra and fought his way out of his jeans and walked over to the bed where Kaya was knelt up waiting eagerly for him. He climbed on the bed and took hold of Kaya by the hips and moved in for a kiss. As Kaya draped her arms around his neck tickling him Rob's sensual kisses left her lips and made their way to her neck and collarbone. Kaya then suddenly pushed Rob down onto his back and straddled him.

"No foreplay" she said smiling as she leaned in and kissed him harshly on the lips.

Rob pushed Kaya down onto her back and held her down with pleasurable force and grinned as he saw her smiling up at him.

"If that's what you want" he said taking his hard member and guiding it to her sweet excited opening.

Kaya could feel the head of his penis at her opening and a rush of anticipation ran through her body as she waited for him to ravage her. She felt Rob's digits against her clit, rubbing against it in a circular motion the arousing sensation causing her to whimper in delight. Now even more desperate for Rob to invade her she reached down and gripped at his masterful shaft. Rob pulled her hand away and pinned both her wrists down to the mattress with just one of his huge masculine hands. He pulled his other hand away from her clit leaving her longing for his touch he then moved his penis to her opening and thrust deep inside of her in one swift motion.

Kaya bound to the bed and helpless to Rob's touch laid there motionless indulging in the sweet assault as Rob's thrusts intensified the grip on Kaya's wrist tightened and although hurting Kaya she couldn't believe how astounding it felt as the pleasure he was creating and the pain he was inflicting combined and commandeered her senses. She wriggled in delight beneath him unable to do anything but yield to his affections.

With bated breath Rob thrust hard into her warm tight pussy ready to shoot his load he could feel his excitement ever near and Kaya was aware as she felt his mammoth size twitching inside her overjoyed vagina. As his thrusting became frantic trying to indulge in every masterful thrust Kaya felt her orgasm approaching. The sweet moans that circled the room soon became loud excited screams as she direct Rob begging him to pound her harder as they both felt their climaxes coming. Kaya arched her back in ecstasy and Robs lips descended down to her risen chest kissing her sultry soft skin. His lips were drawn to her perfect pink nipples like a moth to a flame. He kissed her nipple softly before lathering it in saliva as he licked it mischievously, he then sucked the entire nipple up into his mouth and he sucked on it hard the slight pain sending erotic sensations coursing through Kaya's already charged body. Rob gently bit down on her nipple as he retracted his lips then met hers as he kissed her harshly a feeling of bruising apparent as the kiss intensified with their orgasms. The moans muffled in their embrace. As if gripping for sanity Rob grabbed hold of her pert breast and squeezed it in his grasp. As his orgasm reached fever pitch he pulled away from the kiss biting on her bottom lip before raising his head back and grinding his teeth with the passion.

Rob could feel his release as he soaked Kaya's cervix and as she felt the ropey semen warm inside her still with her back arched and Robs hand at her lower back she screamed with satisfaction as she felt her sweet release flooding through her and spilling over Rob's still rampant penis. As her climax came to an end she collapsed back onto the mattress and Rob collapsed to the side of her. He turned his head and looked at her admiring the woman beside him and mesmerised as her breasts fluctuated with her breathlessness. Kaya looked over to find Rob gazing at her and she smiled and bit her lips mischievously before rolling over and mounting him. Rob laid there looking up Kaya and she wriggled on top of him making herself comfortable and sending insatiable feelings through Rob's exhausted body. He admired the sight before him as the gorgeous woman peered down at him her perfect body bare for him to admire and touch with desirable affection.

"What are you looking at?" asked Kaya noticing Rob's avid attention

"Just admiring the view"

Kaya smiled and dipped in to kiss him her breasts meshing with his bare chest. Kaya then pulled away and began to rub her hands over his chest

"What are you doing now?"

"Waiting patiently until you're in the mood to go again" she smiled whilst biting her lip

"I'm always in the mood" he replied his devilish smile twinkling

"Then what are we waiting for?" she asked standing up and walking into the bathroom.

Rob watched with intrigue and moments later Kaya appeared at the door.

"Are you coming or what?" she asked

Rob smiled and rose from the bed and took his naked self into the bathroom where he found Kaya sat on the vanity. He smiled at her and approached standing between her parted legs and placing his curious hands at the top of her thighs. Kaya smiled at him knowing exactly what was going to happen next and waiting in anticipation. With Rob initiating the two ended up in a heated embrace which left the two needing a cold shower.

THE NEXT MORNING

Rob awoke and looked over at Kaya who was holding onto him tightly pressing her exposed bosoms against his back. He lifted up her arm and placed it down gently in the empty space he left behind as he climbed out of the bed. He made his way into the bathroom and as he washed his hands he looked into the mirror and saw the scars from the passionate embrace he'd shared with Kaya, most noticeable the love bite situated just slightly above his nipple. He then turned around and looked at the scratches on his back that Kaya had left. He shook his head and walked out of the bathroom and retrieved some underwear from his top drawer and put them on. As he was doing so Kaya came out of her slumber and smiled at Rob as he smiled back over at her.

"Morning" he said walking over and kissing her softly on the lips

"Hi" she said smiling as she noticed the love bite. She glided her finger over it and chuckled.

"Lets have a look at yours" said Rob pulling back the covers and seeing the marks he'd left on her perfect body including a huge love bite on her lower stomach.

Rob unable to resist the sight before him began to kiss her stomach ravenously as she giggled at his touch. Kaya stroked his face and gripped his hair pulling him up and guiding him back to her lips. He kissed her softly and shortly before his lips once again navigated to her breasts. His sweet kisses sent wonderful sensations through Kaya's body and she knew it wouldn't be long before the two were once again wrapped up in an intoxicating embrace.

A Little While Later

Rob and Kaya were recovering from their amazing orgasms and then Rob leant in and kissed her sweetly before jumping off the bed and going into the bathroom. Kaya laid for a moment longer trying to regain her composure she then stood up and threw on Rob's shirt from the day before and walked into the bathroom to see him showering.

"So what are you doing today?" she asked

"I have to go into work how about you?"

"I think I should go into work as well. I took off without saying a word I'll be surprised if I have a job at all"

Rob walked out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and approached Kaya and kissed her on the head.

"I'm sure things will be ok"

"Hmm maybe and then again maybe not" she said with a slight sigh

"I have to get ready and go babe I'm already going to be late but I'll be thinking about you and I'll call you later to see what your boss said"

"Ok" she said kissing him and watching him walk into the bedroom and get dressed.

He rushed passed her picked up his car keys and his jacket. He left a kiss on Kaya's lips and opened the door.

"Talk to you later" he said as he ran out of the apartment.

LATER

Kaya walked into the club not sure how her presence was going to be received. Mark stood and watched as Kaya approached the bar and sat down. Mark had always had a soft spot for Kaya and she knew that but she wasn't sure how he was going to react to her absence.

"I'm so sorry" she said straight off the bat "I should have let you know. I am an idiot and I'm thoughtless. I was in a bad place Mark…" Kaya stopped as she didn't know what else to say.

"Leanne come here" said Mark and a blonde girl approached

"Leanne this is Kaya, Kaya this is your replacement"

With the words said Kaya knew exactly where she stood and Mark dismissed Leanne.

"Tell me why I should let you back in?" asked Mark

"You shouldn't I left you high and dry and I deserve to be fired I just came here hoping that maybe I'd still have a job because…I need one and I love it here but you've made your decision and Leanne looks like a nice dependable person. I'm sorry Mark…I'll go now. Thanks anyway" she said stepping off the stool and walking away

"You can start back tonight" Kaya stopped and immediately turned back to Mark "One second late and you're fired"

Kaya ran behind the bar and hugged Mark "Thank you so much" she broke and kissed him on the cheek and began to walk away "I promise I won't be late and you can depend on me I swear" with that Kaya walked out of the bar and made her way back to Rob's apartment.

LATER

The door opened and Rob walked back into the apartment and into the bedroom to find Kaya who wasn't there but what he did find were Kaya's clothes all over the bedroom. Kaya then emerged from the bathroom and smiled as she saw Rob.

"Hi" she said walking over and kissing him

"Hey" he said kissing her back "What's all of this?" he asked referring to the mess

"I'm sorry I'll clean it up I was just trying to find something to wear for tonight"

"And tonight is?"

"Well if you'd called me like you said you were going to I could have told you. I got my job back as long as I started tonight and I'm not late. So what do you think to this outfit?" she said opening up her robe to reveal a very scantily clad outfit. Rob's eyebrow rose with approval and Kaya smiled.

"So when are you at work?" he said walking over and placing his hands on her body admiring the outfit she was wearing.

"Now…sorry I can't be late otherwise I would definitely help you out right here" she said moving her hand south and stroking the front of his jeans teasingly.

She then kissed Rob once on the lips and walked away only to be pulled back into a full passionate kiss from Rob.

"I have to go" she said through the kiss causing Rob to let go of her and smacking her rear as she left.

"I'll clean up when I get home I promise" she said rushing out of the door.

As the door slammed Rob pulled out his phone and made a call.

"Hi want to go out tonight?" he asked waiting for a reply "Brilliant I'll be at your place in an hour" he said before hanging up and looking back over at the mess left on his bed.

LATER – AT A CLUB

Freddie walked into the club with his friends and they scoped the room looking around at the women in the club. Just then females began to approach Freddie recognising him. As Freddie and his friends were taken to the VIP section Freddie and his friends ushered in some female companionship.

A Little While Later

As Freddie and his company were getting to know each other by dancing in the VIP area Freddie looked down onto the dance floor which was situated beneath them and suddenly an all too familiar face became clear. He apologised to the girl he was with and excused himself and made his way out of the VIP area making his friends wonder where he was going. Freddie made a beeline for the dance floor and pushed his way through the crowd until he approached an unaware Rob. Freddie grabbed Rob and punched him hard in the face sending Rob teetering. The crowd began to part and the club security began to move in. Rob saw who had hit him and retaliated and lunged for him but was held by security. Just then a beautiful brunette tended to a hurt Rob.

"So she left me for a two timing piece of shit?" he said referring to an oblivious Kaya

"She left because she wasn't getting what she needed from you, and apparently I can give her everything she wants and she wants it twenty four hours a day"

Freddie moved in to attack Rob but was stopped by security.

"Does she know about this little slut?" he said pointing to Rob's date

"No she's never come up in conversation"

"I can't believe she's at home while you're here with your hands all over her" he said pointing at the brunette

"What's he talking about?" asked the brunette

"Oh didn't he tell you? He's got a girlfriend a beautiful, intelligent woman and he's here ruining what he stole from me by being here with you"

The girl looked at Rob in disgust and walked away from him and left the club.

"Oh dear" said Freddie sarcastically

"You think that little slag leaving bothers me? At least I have Kaya to go home to. In fact she'll be waiting eagerly for me to come home hopefully in that beautiful little red number you know the one I mean the sheer one that leaves nothing to the imagination. Or did she buy that one just for me?…anyway it doesn't matter because two seconds after I get in I'll be ripping it off her and fucking her hard…you remember how she likes it don't you? I'm telling you Freddie you lost her at the worst time possible because these last few days she's been insatiable there's just no stopping her she's gagging for it all the time and I have to admit I am happy to oblige. You know come to think of it it's probably just because she wasn't getting it with you and she's making up for lost time…whatever it is…its good…I mean really good"

"You bastard!" screamed Freddie sick at the thought of Kaya with that slime

"I'll leave you to your room of second best" he said pointing to the girls in the VIP section "And I'll get home to the girl you really want to be with. It's a shame that she's finally come to her senses and doesn't want anything more to do with you…But Freddie don't worry because when me and her Kaya are in the throws of passion and I mean our bodies are writhing and she's screaming my name…Rob, Rob, Rob…Yes Rob…No one has ever fucked me like this, You're the best sex I've ever had…I'm sure she's thinking of you" he said with a snide smile as he was escorted out of the club by security.

LATER AT THE BAR

Freddie made his way to the bar and called Kaya over. Kaya turned and saw Freddie before her she ignored him and continued to serve the customers as Freddie followed her around the bar.

"I need to talk to you" pleaded Freddie but Kaya continued to ignore him. "Kaya please just talk to me"

"Kaya take this somewhere else" said Mark not wanting Freddie to cause a scene in the bar

Kaya stopped what she was doing and walked from behind the bar and walked away towards the exit with Freddie following her. She waited outside for him to arrive which he did within seconds and looked at her. He couldn't stand to see her looking so angry at her. Freddie hung his head and then lifted it to look at her he knew what he had to say wasn't going to go down very well but he needed to warn Kaya.

"I was just at another club with my friends"

"You came here to tell me I still come behind your friends?" she asked angrily

"I came to tell you that Rob was there"

"And?" she asked "I'm not his keeper but at least when I'm not working he stays home to be with me"

"Yeah and when you're not he's out on dates with other women" snapped Freddie

"Oh you're unbelievable" she said walking away but Freddie grabbed her arm

"What do I have to gain by telling you this? You're still not going to come back to me even if you break up with him. I'm just doing this because regardless of what you think I do actually love you and I care deeply for you. And even though I think you deserve it and I could take a slight pleasure at watching this whole thing blow up in your face I don't want to see you get hurt. He was at that club all over another woman until I confronted him then when she left he bragged that it didn't matter because he could just go home and fuck you instead. He was very proud of the fact that he'd taken you away from me but the one thing I didn't see was sincerity and feeling for you"

"You really are pathetic aren't you?" she asked furiously "I'm not with you and because I left you and went to him you'll do anything you can to make sure I'm not with him either. It's sad"

"Call it what you want but like I said I have nothing to gain and I have nothing else to lose"

"And whose fault is that?" she asked looking directly at him

"I'm not getting into this with you and if you don't believe me about lover boy that's fine but I warned you"

"Just leave me and Rob alone"

"I'm done" said Freddie giving up as he knew she wasn't going to believe a word out of his mouth. Freddie walked back into the club and Kaya lingered in the alley wondering if there was any truth to Freddie's words.


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: **Mr Right

**Rating:** N/A

**Content:** Love, Hate, Mild Sex and Deception

**Distribution:** Please Ask First

**Characters:** _(Fictional)_ Kaya Miller, Natalia Piccoli, Hannah Lewis _(Non Fictional)_ Wentworth Miller, Amaury Nolasco, Dave Batista, John Cena, Robert Kazinsky and Freddie Ljungberg. Also some minor parts from others.

**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own

**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex

LATER

Kaya walked into the apartment leaving her bag at the door. She walked in to find Rob sat up in just his boxers asleep on the bed. She approached him and sat down on the bed. She rested her hand on his chest and Rob came sharply out of his slumber and smiled as he saw Kaya sat beside him.

"You were asleep" she said looking him in the eyes

"I know you woke me" he replied

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. Why are you asleep?"

"I tend to do that at night"

"You sleepy?" she asked wondering if he'd tired himself out somehow

"Yeah I am but who wouldn't be after moving and putting all your clothes away"

Kaya had been oblivious to the clean room as her focus was on Rob.

"Why did you do that?" she asked

"So I could go to sleep. What are all the questions about?"

"No reason I was just thinking that spending your night putting clothes away can't have been too exciting for you"

"It wasn't but I'm sure you can make up for it" he said running his hand up her side

"Nah I'm not in the mood"

"You're always in the mood" he said sitting up and kissing her on the lips but she pulled away.

"I'm tired I just want to sleep"

"Ok" he said letting her go.

Kaya got up and walked into the bathroom to get washed up and ready for bed as she was washing her face Rob came to the door and looked over at her. He knew her distance was down to Freddie.

"I did go out tonight you know" he said

Kaya looked at his reflection in the mirror "Really?"

"Yeah I went to a club with a friend of mine. We actually ran into Freddie"

"Unlucky for you" she said trying not to let on that Freddie had visited her

"Yeah he came down from the VIP section and hit the roof he punched me in the mouth. I have a cut on the inside of my lip"

"Poor you" she said turning around leaning against the vanity with her arms crossed

"He thought the friend I was with was my date"

"Gay now are you?" she asked wanting to see how he explained himself

"No my friend is a female her names Amy we go back years"

"Did you hit him back?"

"No I tried believe me but I was held back by the security then I was escorted out of the club"

"And you came home and cleared up all my clothes?"

"Yep so I could go to bed"

"So maybe one day you could introduce me to Amy?"

"Definitely" he agreed with a smile walking over to her and looking down at her.

Whether he was lying or not she couldn't tell and he was playing a good game.

"In fact she would adore you because you're a lot like her"

"Must be your type" she replied snidely

"I don't have a type I just like women in general"

"Maybe that's your problem" she said turning and walking away

"I didn't realise I had a problem" he said following her back into the bedroom

"You really expect me to believe that girl was your friend?"

"She is my friend"

"Oh bullshit you're not happy unless there's an element of danger in it. With me its too comfortable because I'm all yours there's no Freddie anymore therefore no element of danger. So instead you're going out and hooking up with other women the second my backs turned or the first time I don't go to bed with you"

"Wow you really think a lot of me don't you?" he asked playing the poor puppy

"After the stunt with you coming to Freddie's house I wouldn't put anything past you"

"Oh and you're so innocent? You weren't the one that dragged me upstairs to the bedroom? I wasn't cheating on anybody that day just remember that the only one in the wrong was you"

"You're a pig!" said Kaya making her way to the door

Rob walked after her and grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving and pushed her against the wall.

"I'm sorry I'm a jerk I shouldn't have said that I was angry. I just couldn't stand you talking to me like that and telling me that I was cheating on you or just using you because I'm not. I know Freddie's been to see you and he's told you all these sordid details about me and Amy but I promise you they're not true. You went to work so I called her up to ask her if she wanted to go out"

"Why her? Why not one of your guy friends?" asked Kaya

"What I'm not allowed to hang out with any of my female friends?"

Kaya's head was in a spin she didn't know what to think or who to believe. Freddie was right he had nothing to lose but Rob had no reason to cheat it wasn't like he wasn't getting what he needed at home with her.

"I'm sorry" she said looking him in the eyes "If you say you weren't 'with' her then I can live with that"

"Good because I wasn't cheating on you" he said cupping her face and kissing her on the lips. Rob tried to turn the kiss into more but Kaya pulled away. Rob a little disgruntled sighed with frustration "I thought you believed me?"

"I do" she said assuring him

"And that's why you won't let me touch you?"

"I'm just tired"

"Well you better go to bed then" he said moving away from her and leaving the apartment.

Kaya opened the door and called after Rob but he didn't come back and she soon heard the bottom door slam shoot. Kaya shut the door and sighed she didn't know what to believe and her head and heart couldn't take anymore.

LATER

Rob walked into the apartment quietly and closed the door. He threw down his keys and walked into the kitchen suddenly the refrigerator light lit up the dark room as Rob took out the milk and had a drink. He put the milk back and walked into the bedroom taking off his clothes. He reached the bed and pulled off his jeans throwing them on the chair he crawled onto the bed and leaned in to kiss Kaya's neck. Kaya came out of her slumber and looked over her shoulder at Rob and smiled as his kisses moved from her neck to her lips. Between kisses Kaya attempted to communicate.

"Where have you been?" she asked

"It doesn't matter" he said continuing to kiss her

"Rob…" she began as she turned on her back. Rob moved on top of her and began to move his trail of kisses towards her breasts "You haven't done anything stupid have you?"

"Just shh" he said once again kissing her lips in hopes it would stop her questions

Kaya finally relented and realised there's was no talking to him. She indulged in the kiss which soon turned into a heated embrace that took them into the early hours. Rob rolled over into the spot next to an exhausted Kaya and looked over at the clock which read 7:48.

"I've got to go to work" he said getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom.

Kaya wrapped herself in the bed sheets and walked into the bathroom where Rob was splashing his face with cold water.

"When will you be back?" she asked

"Probably not till tonight you'll most likely be at work before I get home" he said walking into the shower

"Oh ok I'll go make some breakfast then"

"Thanks" he said standing under the shower head letting the water hit his tired body.

A Little While Later

Kaya was sat in the front room eating a slice of toast when Rob emerged from the bedroom throwing on his shirt. He walked into the kitchen and picked up a slice of toast he then walked over to Kaya and kissed on her on the forehead. Kaya took the toast out of her mouth and swallowed the contents of her mouth. She looked up at Rob who was smiling down at her.

"You're going now?"

"Yeah I have to be there in half an hour" he said kissing her on her lips this time and finally walking towards the door. "See you later"

"Bye"

With that the door slammed shut and Kaya continued with her breakfast.

LATER

Kaya walked into the apartment building and slowly made her way upstairs. She opened the door the apartment and began to unzip her jacket as she made her way into the bedroom to change her shirt which a customer had spilt his food down. She opened the bedroom door and stood motionless, her jaw dropped as she saw the sight before her. Rob looked over his shoulder and stared at an enraged Kaya as he stood in a compromising position along with his female company.

"Kaya!" said Rob pulling away from his company who quickly wrapped herself in the sheets and ran to the bedroom.

"I knew he wasn't lying to me" she said referring to Freddie

"What Saint Freddie? Nah he wouldn't lie to you he just treats you like something he stepped in" he said pulling on his boxers

"He didn't treat me like this"

"No you were the one that cheated on him right? So you can take that judgmental look right off your face because it wasn't too long ago we were doing this in yours and Freddie's bed"

"What do you want?" asked Kaya

"What?" asked a confused Rob

"What do you want? You practically stalked me when you couldn't have me and now you have me you're cheating on me. The weirdest thing is I don't know why. Most guys cheat because there's something they're not getting at home but there isn't much we haven't done or tried so tell me Rob what do you want? What is it that you're trying to get by cheating?"

"I like variety" he snidely replied

"So this is just another person to have sex with and nothing more?"

"Pretty much although I've got to admit she's got nothing on you that's why I was keeping you around"

"That Amy?" asked Kaya pointing at the closed bathroom door referring to the girl who had locked herself inside

"No that's Natalie"

"Natasha" said Kaya. Rob gave her a confused look "Her names Natasha" she said picking up her purse and showing him her driving license in the plastic window on the back.

"Natalie, Natasha I was close and she wasn't complaining"

Kaya shook her head in disbelief and walked over to bed and pulled out her case and threw it on the bed. She then started to throw her clothes inside.

"Oh you're leaving now?" asked Rob

"What do you want me to do, stay here and sit in the other room until you're done with Natasha?"

"You could join us?"

Kaya looked at Rob in disgust and continued to pack her things.

"You have no where to go"

"I've always got somewhere to go"

"What Freddie's?"

"If I wanted to yeah I could go to Freddie's but between the two of you, you've put me off men for life" Kaya zipped up her case and walked over to the door but was blocked by Rob.

"You're being ridiculous"

"No you're being ridiculous. I just walked in on you fucking another woman and you're looking at me like I'm crazy for leaving. Now get out of my way and leave me alone. I'll be back for the rest of my stuff" she said pushing her way past him and leaving the apartment

LATER

Kaya couldn't think of anywhere to go and somehow found herself sitting outside Freddie's gates. She pushed in the code hoping it was still the same and walked inside. She walked up to the door and rang the bell. The door opened and Freddie appeared at the door in just his jeans. He looked at Kaya and stepped outside closing the door behind him.

"Hi what's up?"

"I just came to apologise to you. You were right about Rob and I feel bad for the way I spoke to you and…I'm sorry"

Freddie looked at the case behind Kaya.

"I'm sorry I was right"

An awkward silence lingered as Kaya hoped he would invite her to stay.

"Freddie!" called a female voice from inside which soon had a face as the door opened and a gorgeous brunette appeared

"I'll be in, in a minute Beth" with that the girl walked back inside "Kaya I'm so—"

"Freddie don't worry about it. I just came to apologise I'm going to go now because I need to find a hotel" Kaya turned and started to walk away

"Kaya" Kaya turned and looked back at Freddie

"I'm ok, we're ok" she said with a smile and walking away from him and out of the gate.

TWO DAYS LATER

Kaya arrived back to the hotel and ran as she saw the elevator about to leave.

"Hold the doors" she screamed but no one listened and she arrived just as the doors shoot. She kicked and smacked the doors and walked to the stairs ready to make the trek to the third floor.

She finally arrived at her room and walked inside collapsing on the bed. She looked over at the clock and then picked up her phone she searched for Nat's number and pressed call.

"Hey sweetheart how are you?" asked Nat answering the phone to her best friend.

The sound of her best friend's voice cut through her and she began to sob into the phone.

"Kaya what's wrong?"

"I've screwed things up really bad"

"You and Freddie?"

"Oh Freddie and I didn't last a day. We got back here and found that Rob…"

"The guy you slept with?"

"Yeah…we found out he'd sent some scandalous pictures of me to a national paper and he told them a story full of lies"

"That jackass"

"Freddie decided he couldn't handle everyone knowing about myself and Rob so he dumped me and now then I went to Rob to ask why and long story short…"

"You slept with him?" asked Nat already knowing the answer

"I moved in with him and then a couple of days ago I found him in bed with another woman and now I'm living in a hotel"

"Come home Kaya!"

"I can't I have a job…"

"You have nothing! There is nothing keeping you there so come home where you belong you can get a job here and get your life back together and there'll be no Freddie or Rob"

"I'll think about it"

"Kaya"

"I just wanted to talk to someone I didn't want a lecture"

"I'm not lecturing you Kaya. I'm just worried about you and I can't help you over there"

"Don't worry about it I can look after myself I just needed to vent to someone. Tell me something good…I need some good news"

"Worth got into a fight with Dave"

"What? That isn't good news"

"He got injured and he had to go to the hospital and I was lucky enough to be his doctor"

"Is he alive?" asked Kaya unaware that her brother and his best friend shared a kiss

"Yeah he's alive and he wasn't injured badly but that's not the news. We talked and….we kissed"

"Now that's good news" smiled Kaya "Did you just kiss?"

"In the hospital yeah they don't look too kindly at you when you mount the patients. He took me on a date and he was so sweet and it was perfect and lets just say the night got better. He's talking about moving up here so he can be near me"

"Wow sounds serious. I'm really happy for you guys"

"Thanks…Kaya can you call me back I don't know I guess when you wake up now and I should just be coming off my shift"

"Oh yeah sure I'm sorry I didn't know you were at work"

"I was on my break but I daren't be late back so I'm gonna go but call me back later and we'll continue ok?"

"Yeah that's fine I'll talk to you later. Congratulations you and Went are made for each other"

"Thank you"

Kaya hung up and put her head down on the pillow. Suddenly tears began to stream down her face. Kaya didn't feel like her life could get any worse and she didn't know how she was going to make herself feel any better. Should she swallow her pride and go back home or should she stand her ground and stay right where she was with the possibility of running into her past every time she turned a corner.


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: **Mr Right

**Rating:** N/A

**Content:** Love, Hate, Mild Sex and Deception

**Distribution:** Please Ask First

**Characters:** _(Fictional)_ Kaya Miller, Natalia Piccoli, Hannah Lewis _(Non Fictional)_ Wentworth Miller, Amaury Nolasco, Dave Batista, John Cena, Robert Kazinsky and Freddie Ljungberg. Also some minor parts from others.

**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own

**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex

6 Months Later

Kaya was walking down the street and suddenly a huge smile came on her face she walked up to a tall dark haired man and placed her hands over his  
eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Angelina Jolie?" said the man

"Nope" she said moving her hands.

The man turned around and smiled as he saw Kaya before him. He kissed her sweetly and with his blue eyes sparkling he spoke.

"Better than Angelina Jolie"

"You know all the right things to say don't you?"

"Yeah that's why I can get girls as hot as you" Kaya smiled "I'm just going in here to buy a drink. Do you want anything?"

"Err yeah a water would be great thanks"

"Hold this" he said handing Kaya a newspaper

Kaya smiled as she watched this great man walk away from her. She began to read the newspaper and turned the page to see a familiar face in Freddie. The picture showed Freddie walking hand in hand with the same brunette Kaya had met at the house that day and a close up picture of what looked to be an engagement ring on her finger with the headline: Ljungberg Scores!! Kaya looked at the picture once more and realised that something was missing. She was looking at this picture and she didn't give a damn and she realised she was finally free from any emotional ties she had to Freddie and she had finally let go. She smiled to herself as she was joined by her man who handed her a bottle of water.

"Thanks" she said closing the paper and taking the water.

She handed the paper to her man and then pulled him in for an intoxicating kiss that curled her toes. She pulled away with a huge smile on her face and a stunned but satisfied expression on her boyfriends face.

"What was that for?" he asked

"Because you're irresistible" she replied taking his hand and the duo walked away.

A Little While Later

The duo arrived at an apartment building and walked inside. At the apartment door the duo locked in a heated embrace eager to get into the apartment so they could take their embrace to the bedroom. Kaya urgently searched for the keyhole with succession and the door flew open and both of them stumbled into the apartment falling straight onto the floor kicking the door closed behind them as they impatiently ripped off each others clothes.

LATER

Kaya was sat up in bed with a huge smile on her face when Liam her boyfriend walked into the bedroom.

"You have nothing in this place, no milk, no beer, no wine…nothing" he said flopping on the bed

"Well I was meant to go shopping tonight but I got distracted. Get a shower and I'll go get some essentials and pick up a takeaway"

"No I'll go…"

"No this is final I'll go you'll shower"

"Are you sure?" he asked sincerely

"Yes! I won't be long" she said climbing out of bed revealing her nakedness for Liam's adoring eyes that examined her every curve.

Kaya got dressed and threw her hair up in a ponytail and kissed Liam before walking out of the bedroom. She appeared back at the bedroom door as she put on her jacket.

"I won't be long ok?" she said with a smile

"Ok" he replied as he watched her leave

A Little While Later

Kaya emerged from the grocery store and walked directly into somebody which sent her shopping flying to the ground.

"Jerk" she screamed after the guy who just walked away

Kaya began to collect all of her things up when she saw a helping hand.

"Thanks" she said looking up to see if was Freddie.

She stopped what she was doing and Freddie collected the remainder of the things up and placed them in the bag and they both stood up. Freddie handed Kaya her shopping bags.

"Thank you"

"No problem"

The duo looked at each other and an awkward silence filled the air. Kaya grew tired of it and broke the silence.

"I should get going"

"Ok"

"It was nice seeing you again Freddie"

"Yeah and you" he replied politely as he watched her walk away "So you live around here now?" he asked causing Kaya to stop and turn around

"No this is just the nearest store" she replied

"Oh ok" he said turning back and walking away

"Is the paper right?" shouted Kaya

Freddie turned around and looked at Kaya stalling his reply "Yeah, she's pregnant"

"So you're just doing the gentlemanly thing?"

"You could say that"

"I loved you regardless of whatever happened between us"

Freddie a little taken back by her honesty stared at her quietly not saying a word.

"I just wanted you to know it wasn't a mistake we just weren't meant to be. It's as simple as that"

"Ok" he said looking at her not knowing how to reply to it.

"And I didn't love him" she said unable to speak his name "He was just expendable the right place, right time…he was a player and a pig"

"I'm sorry he hurt you"

"He didn't hurt me he just hurt us and what we could have been"

The duo looked at each other both unsure of what to say next and what was going to happen next without each other.

"I have to go I'm sorry" said Kaya excusing herself from the awkward moment and walking away for a second time

"I loved you too" Kaya turned back and smiled and knew he was being sincere. "I'm sorry if I hurt you and I wish you every happiness"

"Thanks and I hope things work out for you and her"

Freddie and Kaya stood looking at each other and suddenly Kaya made her way over to Freddie and hugged him. Freddie hugged her back in a hug that seemed to last forever.

"We're good" Kaya whispered in his ear. She pulled away and smiled at Freddie and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye"

"Bye" replied Freddie as he watched Kaya walk away.

LATER

Kaya walked into the apartment and placed the food down on the kitchen tops and began to put away the shopping.

"Liam I'm back!" she said placing things in the fridge and standing up to see a gorgeous man stood before her opening all the food in front of him. Kaya walked around the kitchen counter and walked up to Liam and planted the biggest kiss on his lips as she pulled away she gripped onto his shirt trying to control herself and smiling ecstatically as she realised just how happy she was with Liam.

"Very nice" said Liam approvingly

Kaya started to serve up the food as Liam reached out and turned on the TV putting it onto Eastenders.

"You don't mind do you?" he asked knowing about her past with Rob who was an actor on the show

"No of course I don't"

"He's not on it anyway he was suspended" he informed her

"Really how come?" she asked

"I don't know the fact but something to do with a woman…he's not a nice guy"

"Definitely not" she said walking over to him and handing him his plate of food.

She sat down next to him and nestled herself into his arms and finally she felt like she belonged somewhere and she wasn't second best to anybody or anything.


End file.
